Tools are meant for labour
by grovepjp
Summary: As nothing more than a tool what happens when this tool gets a brain and becomes a monkey wrench in the works? Rated for graphics, violence and adult scenes later on. HPBL and whatever. Abandonned
1. Of doubt, loathing, blindness and rats

Not mine. Just toying…

Back "home"

Once Harry got in uncle Vernon's car he knew he was on his way to Privet Drive. Although Harry never called Privet Drive home, and never would, he was for all purposes and intents on his way home. Sighing Harry dropped all pretence and sagged into the seat. Too exhausted to hold the concealment charms, for the benefit of his friends, it expired at its own accord revealing the real Harry.

Yes indeed, just Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived, Not Harry Potter, not the youngest seeker in a hundred years, not the saviour of the philosophers stone, not the basilisk slayer, not the one to produce a patronus charm in third year, not the winner of some tri wizard contest (Rather quartet in its place of tri), not the five time facer of Tom Marvolo Riddle and most certainly not Atlas with the world on his paltry (That is how he feels.) shoulders. No just Harry.

Up to now uncle Vernon have not made any attempt to make conversation, which he never did in any way, but there was something that Harry did not realize. Next to Harry sat someone with a lot on his mind.

He has changed a lot in the last year. Look at the bags below his eyes, that haunted look, Eyes darting left and right. While swearing at another driver he thought to himself. What does it matter anyway? One more year and I will kick him out for what he is. But still in the back of his mind he knew a lot has happened to his nephew. The letter from the head master was still fresh in his mind and the warning he received moments ago had a weight on his mind he was not comfortable with.

The letter:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's

I am writing you a letter in which I am pleading the case of Mr. Potter.

Because off events beyond my control, or anyone else's for that matter, I would like to inform you of some of the things Harry had to go through in his five years at Hogwarts and the week before he went to live with you.

I believe you have heard of a man by the name of Voldemort or better known as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and evil wizard to walk the earth. He remembers his lovely wives gasp at the word, she did not know much but she remembers the evil that plagued the world and killed her sister. But that was not the problem he had with it, the problem was that it was this Voldemort fault that he had to take care of his nephew. The same night of the death of Lily and James, Voldemort tried to kill Harry but failed and destroyed himself and left Harry with the lightning scar on his forehead. It was then believed that Voldemort was dead but unfortunately proved to be wrong.

This was the first time that Harry had to face evil on his own at the tender age of one and the first time that Harry saved the world. After this Harry became known as the-boy-who-lived and apart of that he is one of only two people who can claim to live after an encounter with Voldemort and as you will see he has had quite enough for his age. Up to this point it was nothing significant and could just mean how pathetic all those freaks are. He then remembered some of the things his wife had told him that her sister did and that froze that train of thought to death. And swallowing down a sand paper throat is an uncomfortable experience for anyone

The letter went on

In the first year Harry faced what was left of the dark lord in the form of a professor by the name of Quirel. Killing Quirel, Harry saved the world for the interim as Voldemort was defeated but not dead. This bought us in effect three years of preparation time. Which I am sad to say we did not put to good use. How could this bag of bones have done this? He is only a boy and that time he was still a kid.

The second year Harry faced Voldemort again however as a memory with a lot of help in the form of a basilisk. I have inserted a drawing as well. He could still see the drawing of that monster and gave a shudder at the thought. in the castle there is a chamber by the name of the Chamber Of Secrets a remnant of one of the creators of the school. A fellow student happened on a diary enchanted by Voldemort, at the time known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The function of this diary was to ultimately take over the body of anyone who dares to capture their memoirs therein. Unfortunately someone did capture their thoughts in this diary and was nearly possessed was it not once again for Harry. This was the third time Harry had to face Voldemort alone. Bloody hell

Harry's third year was plagued fortunately not by Voldemort himself but one of his followers. Harry survived once again. The death eater in question got away and is still unaccounted for.

In Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts Harry was faced with the difficult tasks laid out in the Triwizard Championship. Here he had to face a dragon single-handedly as well as other tasks. When he took the cup with a fellow student, the cup took them to the grave yard where Voldemort father is buried. Here the fellow student by the name of Cedric Diggory was killed by one of the followers of Voldemort. Harry had to once again face Voldemort in a one on one battle. He survived and brought the body of the fellow student back. This boy must be powerful to be able to do these things.

This year is sad to say no exception. Not only did he have to face the minions of this Voldemort but also Voldemort himself once again, until I showed up. As you will have concluded I am the only other person to survive a direct confrontation with Voldemort. And that was once; Harry on the other hand survived five encounters. Now once can be called luck, five, well five defies the logic behind luck.

In the year past Harry had to deal with a loss that I believe he will have a great deal of difficulty accepting. He believes that he is responsible for that death as well as all the other deaths caused by Voldemort. There is a prophecy which I can not discuss with you in which it is said that only Harry can rid the world of Voldemort.

My reason for writing you this letter is not to scare you. No, I guarantee you that it is not my intent to scare anyone but to warn you. As by now you must have deducted the weight of the world truly rests on the shoulders of your nephew. He may seem frail to you but do not mistake him for being just that. He is as tough as nails. There is more to Harry than just his magical ability but it is still beyond me.

With this said I believe I have given fair warning. The mental status Harry is currently experiencing is not to be tampered with. He is currently unstable to say the least and is dealing with regret, loss, denial and guilt that is enough to kill anyone else. Considering the amount of protection that Harry and your family experiences at Privet Drive he will have to go there this holiday as well .There is one difference though. HE WILL BE STAYING THE WHOLE SCHOOL HOLIDAY. On the day before the train departs to Hogwarts an arrangement shall be made to pick him up for his school requirements. On the day of his departure by train you will take Harry to the station.

My last warning for now is that because of the connection Harry has with the Voldemort he bears witness to the deeds of Voldemort. This is usually associated with a pain in his scar. If this happens in your presence please draw lines through the word HELP at the end of the page. This is as much for you as anyone else in the world for that matter. I will send Fawkes immediately as he is faster, and come myself as shortly.

What is this protection that he mentions? I have heard of it before. Why do I have to put up with this? A magnificent bird, Fawkes. That song, so beautiful.

Please keep him busy, as this will divert his mind to other things than his past and future.

Please do not share this letter with Harry.

Thanking you in advance

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

HELP

Thinking back at the letter Vernon could still not believe that the boy sitting next to him could have faced the tasks mentioned in the letter alone at the tender age of fifteen going sixteen and he could not help but think of what was not mentioned. If it was not for the bird delivering the letter and waiting for them to read it he would have said a friend must have written it. Although it was hard to admit he could still remember the little things that happened around Harry that the boy did not even realize. That night he could still remember the conversation with his wife as clearly as the letter itself. They did not mention magic or anything related under their roof but that night was an exception. It was not easy but they acknowledged and accepted the boy's fate as well as their own. This was a big step. He still had the memory of his wife gasping at the name Voldemort. In the end he resorted to "That Thing". This seemed to put his wife at a little ease, so he left it there. Little did he know that in his pity for his wife he gave the Dark Lord a name that would be feared in his world – which he saw as the only real and natural world. He did not think that what he just did was exactly as it happened in the magical world. For him it was natural to protect his wife but he created a chimera that would haunt him.

If only he knew - who does?

Driving always relaxed Harry and in uncle Vernon's new luxury sedan this trip was no exception. His uncle had nothing to say and he was just staring out the window, or rather so he thought.

The best way to describe Harry was "innocence lost". While only fifteen years of age he had experienced more than most adults could lay claim to and would never be able to, and some things that others can only take credit for in death.

Thoughts of the-boy-who-lived started to rise and with that thought there was always a bitter taste in his mouth threatening to choke him. This was because of whom he was, the role he had to play. In many ways he saw this as a game of chess. Currently Dumbledore was the player on the one side as well as the king. He was making the plans and doing everything, Harry was the queen however not always moving according to the wishes of the player. He knew that the role he would have to play in the end would be difficult and most dangerous which was definitely nothing new. But he was not ready to accept that not even to mention accepting the responsibility.

"Boy I want no trouble with you this summer. You will work in the yard paint the fence and the roof. I am expecting you to weed the garden and solve the rat problem we are experiencing. I bought the poison. It is in the shed." This sudden talking brought Harry out of his reverie. It was the closest it descent his uncle have ever talked to him. Mouthing a "Yes uncle Vernon", Harry continued staring out the window. His uncle was not finished however. "When we get home I will allow you to take your trunk to your room as long as one your door remains closed, two there are no strange noises emanating from your room and three you perform your chores with not as much as a word back. The moment any one of these requirements is not met I will lock everything up where I see fit and that includes you. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry truly not expecting this would have fallen of his chair if he was not sitting on a seat with a safety belt securing him. Turning slowly to his less than favourite and only known uncle he simply said "Yes of course uncle Vernon and thank you." If it was not for the events of the past year Harry would have been much more than just ecstatic about the whole affair. To him right now it was a matter of whatever. His uncle was just thinking to himself So much maturity in less than a year, it must have been terrible. If he had only an idea of how terrible it still is.

They did not speak again until they were at home.

Turning into the driveway he was told to wash the car after unpacking. Uncle Vernon had an important meeting early in the morning and as he fetched Harry he did not have time to take the car for a wash. Harry merely replied "Yes sir" and that was basically settled.

Leaving Harry to unpack his trunk and stuff by himself uncle Vernon went into the house and almost shouted "Do not scratch the car and take your stuff through the back." This time his uncle did not receive a reply, not that it would make a difference, as he closed and locked the front door.

Harry unpacked all of his stuff with great care. After closing the doors he picked all his worldly positions, rather so it felt, and started for the door. He greeted his aunt as he entered the kitchen and was answered with an "humph" which was more that could hope for as he was never acknowledged. However he failed to register this grunt.

Walking into his room he noticed Fawkes perching on the back of his chair, softly murmuring his songbird. This would lift the spirit of a corpse but Harry merely started scratching the head of the magnificent bird and at first ignoring the unopened the letter.

Fawkes for his part just bowed his head and softly sang in harmony although he felt a pang of wretchedness as his song was not helping anywhat. After a few moments of this Fawkes lifted his leg clawing the letter.

Sighing Harry took the letter and grudgingly opened said letter.

The letter read:

_Harry,_

_I hope this reached you in good health. I have one thing to ask you and one thing to tell you. Please favour me with a reply, Fawkes will be waiting for it._ Professor Dumbledore straight to the point, he must be really busy. Harry thought sarcastically.

_As Sirius have left everything to you, including Grimmauld place __.Will it be possible to keep using it as a HQ? I have already gone through the liberty of reinstating all the security and necessary precautions. Everything will only be official once Sirius is proven innocent but for all intents and purposes it is yours._

_Next, you will have to stay the entire holiday at Privet Drive. The threat is worse than it was and you will need all the protection you can get. Whatever you do, do not leave the yard without a family member._ "They are not my family"

_Your headmaster,_ "What a very eloquent aide memoirs. Makes me sick." Harry said to himself.

_Albus Dumbledore_

Not wasting time to look for a piece of parchment he got a pen and simply wrote back below the original message:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Of course and of course. Guess you know best. I humbly wish it does not explode in my, face again._

_Your student and tool_ "Let me remind you as well."

_HP_

Fawkes for his part sadly looked at Harry and thought to himself If only you knew? A pearly tear ran down the sad face of the bird. Rubbing the tear back into the plumage of the bird Harry sighed the words "Don't waste that, we are going to need it."

Giving the letter to Fawkes and giving him a last pat Fawkes was flying towards the window only to explode softly after 2 meters and disappear.

After dumping all his stuff on the floor of his room, Harry closed the door and went to wash the car.

This did not take as long as he originally anticipated and he decided to do something about the rats immediately as he saw the devastation they were causing. Where he found the rat poison is where he found the rats as well.

Going back into the house he ate, washed the dishes and was off to bed.

There was at least one good thing and that was that Dudley was having tea at one of his friends. That his guardians were so gullible was beyond him but he had darker things to think about than that.

That night Harry did not sleep either. Sirius, which was still a raw wound tearing him slowly from the inside, asking "Why Harry why?" The death of Cedric resurfaced, although it was never forgotten. This in turn brought the dooming thoughts of what could have happened at the ministry. He could have lost his friends.

But he did not remind himself that they were there by their own choice. It was not easy. All the memories always tried to remind him at the same time, his friends and the rest of the DA team that could have been killed. And being honest with himself he said to himself but out loud "They should have been dead, all of us. " He did not try to remind himself that he have taught them in the room of requirement and in effect given himself a willing tool to use against "Voldemort", Out loud again. no I was at fault, I should have known better, they could have died.

He have taught them well, if that thought could just resurface he would have seen that it was more than luck that they were alive, together they had more skill with limited knowledge than a couple of death eaters dumped together. His mind was a cacophony of emotions writhing his insides, guilt was the killer though. The assurance of Professor Dumbledore did not make it a bit easier. Neville's new grasp of situations he did not even realize or acknowledge. It was his entire fault but the good he failed to recognize. He did not see the self confidence that was installed in any of them, his doing, they wanted that but at the end of the day he taught them. He did not remember the lesson "A good teacher becomes progressively unnecessary". If he was a bad teacher the group would be half dead after they split up.

The death eaters did not expect what they got but they were still powerful wizards and for that alone they should not have faltered.

I don't want this; I did not ask for this, I want to be a normal boy coming home from school to find loving parents, enough food on the table to eat my fill, someone to hold when I want to cry or simply out of happiness. Happiness, nothing more than memory. The happy moments he experienced he treasures. The few he had and they are all short lived. Normal, The boy who lived would never be normal and he knew that but he did not want to accept that. Denial was the only thing that made sense to Harry and it was all happening sub consciously as well as actively. Sirius…

* * *

The following morning Harry was woken, not that he slept, with the chickens to prepare breakfast. He rarely slept so his aunt thought he was being troubled, which caused her to smile, but to Harry it was simply a matter of choosing your frustration and preparing breakfast was much easier than thinking of the death, responsibility and other things. At least he could ensure that he had a better portion for breakfast, so all in all he did not complain.

After everyone completed their breakfast he cleaned the dishes and started with the painting of the shed and the garden.

In the evenings he worked on his essays that he had for summer homework. He did not notice that he was writing the essays three and four times as long as was requested. And that was not scary as he became used to working very hard in the last couple of months at school. What was scary was that he was writing the essays eighty percent out of his memory and only had to look in a book to get the spelling of a strange word or spell correct. If Hermoine saw this even she would gasp and cover her mouth in an all too familiar way and she has seen a lot. Ron would just say out loud "Bloody Hell mate, Do you realize what you are doing?" Late in the night Harry would go to bed as a formality and nothing more.

This would go on for the next almost two weeks until Hedgewig became sick in the start of the second week. This puzzled Harry and he had to feed Hedgewig with bacon he scavenged while preparing breakfast. Saturday morning she was worse. He could do nothing until Hermoine or Ron sent him a letter. Hermoine never really wrote and he supposed that Ron was helping with something at Grimmauld place for not writing. He did not question this. Maybe it is professor Dumbledore doing again. the post owls basically dumped their charge and left faster than they came.

After making breakfast and washing the dishes the Dursley's left Harry to his own devices so he went to his room. Giving Hedgewig a once over and a pat on the head. He knew it was bad. He in turn only received a once over himself. "Old girl I should clean your cage you know. Then I will make a plan to get you to a vet." "I promise." His resolve set he helped her out onto his desk. As he placed her down she immediately lay flat.

He went back to the cage and separated the top from the bottom. Leaving the cage part on the floor he turned his attention, what was left of it in anyway, to the base. Quickly all his attention was directed at what he saw.

The next few things happened faster that Harry would remember and later he would be able to collect all the details to the letter, act, thought.

What Harry saw in the bottom of the cage was under normal circumstances strange but still normal considering Hedgewig. Something so trifle that it is normal even worse – expected.

"A Rat"


	2. Trepidition

**Trepidation**

"A Rat"

With those simple words understanding dawned and all the anguish he felt resurfaced at the same time. Mumbling "Now I poisoned you as well", tears started streaming from his eyes. He did not wipe his eyes, he only saw red. Visions played before him in the order they happened. One by one he relived them, death, disaster, decay and even destiny came to abominate him.

All hell broke loose at Privet Drive.

Although explosions were nothing new around Harry Potter what happened next was to something you saw only in movies.

An all too well known searing pain came in his head; his scar was on fire scorching the hair covering it, filling the air with an acrid smell enough to throttle you. This only meant one thing Voldemort was mad, by the reaction Harry was having he was beyond furious, he was beyond murderous, and this thing was not one to hold his emotions in.

Voldemort's hideout…

He showed it by killing three robed figures in front of him. All three died by fire. He shouted the spell fuelling it with hate, and he had a lot. What was left of them was blown away like dust in the desert. The only further use for them was to nourish Mother Nature.

Privet Drive…

Back at Privet Drive the moment that the spell left what should have been the mouth of Voldemort, intense white light left the eyes of Harry Potter filling his whole room. If Hedgewig's eyes was not closed then she would be blind. Harry was screaming a long pleading wish to be released from this hate, stimulated and enhanced by his own superior raw magical power.

The fissure in every ones magic that was always there for protection, placed by the mind until adulthood or an undetermined amount of maturity or readiness, snapped together sealing without a hairline crack. His full potential was suddenly available.

The turmoil he felt caused him to release some more of his magical energy and imploding the windows of number four Privet Drive. His door would be swept up and later used to start a fire.

Voldemort's hideout…

Looking over his followers who all fell on their knees at what they saw Voldemort calmly gave orders. "You will go to that place…" he stopped thinking the name. Lucuis Malfoy was directly in front of his master mumbled "The Burrow" and instantly wished he hadn't.

After hearing the beginning of the word "CRUCIO" he knew and felt pain he was not comfortable with yetIf I could only shirk it off like Potter then it would be so much easier there was a copper taste in his mouth and he knew what that meant, trying to concentrate on the taste in his mouth his spine jerked he became rigid and was lying flat on the earth, spit and blood flowing freely from his mouth and thankfully his master stopped.

Privet Drive…

At number four Harry gripped his scar he heard what Malfoy said it tore him by now he was on his hands and knees. He saw his refuge in front of him. The misshaped place he wanted to call home, knowing there is nothing he could do… that train of thought was quickly interrupted by a realisation that anyone who dared to speak when not told to felt. Harry was feeling exactly what Lucuis Malfoy was feeling his scream was still hot in the air when he started again. Gripping his forehead he burned blisters on his fingers and heard Lucuis Malfoy thinking. It is not working now and kept screaming.

For some reason Privet Drive continued as they usually did, birds were singing, the neighbours were enjoying a barbecue, children were playing, grandmothers were baking, fathers came together for the rugby enjoying an ice cold beer, mothers reprimanding silly children and the world in general were enjoying the day.

Ministry of Magic…

A young lady sat cross-legged deep in thought reading a copy of Teen Witches Weekly in an attempt to get her shift past. She was reading yet another story on the-boy-who-lived and was silently squirming for his company. She knew that the possibility of him being attracted to her was not only meagre but impossible but that did not stop her thinking of what if…

A terribly loud bell suddenly sounded alarm and that meant that somewhere there was an underage wizard performing magic and by the temperament of the bell it was the same person and it was a lot of magic. Lumos only brought out a single toll and then died leaving a drawer open and a file out of position for easy identification. That was under normal circumstances…

The cabinet named "P" flew open and a file dislodged itself with such force that it spread itself across the floor. The ministry of magic now knew that a teenager performed magic and the alarm still did not die.

Moment's later at least half the ministry was outside her door to see what, how and most importantly who was making this amount of noise.

The minister himself was in a meeting with his junior a one Percy Weasley when suddenly he heard the bell indicating underage misdemeanour. "It never takes so long to subside. Listen it is getting worse." Percy screamed to the minister. "Whoever it is better have a very good reason otherwise I will have his or her wand." Was the answer of the minister.

With that they left for the department who deals with this. Upon arriving he saw that halve the ministry standing and gawking at the commotion. "Make Room!" he shouted above the chaos and immediately there was a tunnel being made for him.

Upon entering the office he saw a young woman in a fruitless attempt trying to assemble as much of the file as possible.

"Who can be causing such a commotion?" the minister asked watching Percy silence the alarm to such a point where it was only audible, but it kept going. In a state of disbelief the minister and his aid helped a petrified girl collecting parts of the file.

In a case like this the file would add a new page and insert the date, time and whereabouts of the area in which the magic was happening and then the type of magic. Then it would start to list the magic and spells taking places and once again the time would be added per spell for good measure. Usually unintentional or better known as accidental magic would be registered and nobody would be warned unless muggles was involved in one way or another. Yet strange enough wandless magic could not be measured. Emotional status, physical status as well as power behind the spell, ranked one to ten and compared to the power of someone able, where 4 means able, would be noted as well.

Finding the page the minister steadied him and helped the girl to her feet. Percy came over and watched over the shoulder of the minister. The three watched in awe as the paper grew itself to accommodate the added lines. Everything showed accidental magic. Emotional state was changing between shattered, devastated, crushed, traumatized, horrified, whacked and all in physical status were supreme, epitome and finally ended quintessence. The spells was named new as they were non-existent and the power remained at 10+. It was the first time that he has ever seen anything like this. The page kept growing.

The minister scratched his head looking at the paper. Turning around and facing the rest of the ministry. "Harry Potter has lost it now!"

He saw the faces of the rest of the ministry fall in pace with him.

"Minister is there nothing we can do?" a concerned Auror asked. "No it is best left for Albus. Percy please contact the headmaster?"

The man had a brooding look on his face and anyone who knew him remembered his actions of the last year towards Harry and they knew he was sorry. They left it at that. They just watched the list grow. Every other second something was added. But there was no known spells and no wand used. Even if there was a wand used the minister knew he would have found a way to let it fly. He owed Harry that much.

Everyone except for Percy stayed and waited for the scrolls to stop extending and the alarm to go silent. The minister was not chasing anyone away as he knew when something was futile. Instead he stayed and relayed the messages on the parchment as they occurred. That is to everyone's satisfaction. Tears were nothing new in the ministry but as the status changed they would start over again. The scene was touching to say the least.

…Privet Drive

That is except for number four. Hearing the scream uncle Vernon jumped, if that was possible for a man his size, up from his couch where he slouched, as there was truly and honestly no better way to describe it, where he was reading his paper. Saying a little louder than he usually would have "What in the blazes of hell…" He rather felt than saw the shards of glass streaming to him. Turning around he rather felt than saw the light coming from upstairs bouncing of ceilings and walls. A small heat wave blew threatening to scorch the life out of all living things. Where he sat he was all sweaty. Perspiration running down side whiskers like tears from the eyes of a little girl in pain. But now that was all gone, dried, crystallised leaving rivers of white shiny saline.

Tasting the saltpetre on his lips and hearing another scream tearing through his house it dawned on him. Like you know you are going to fall when you lost the grip you had on a branch of a tree and you know the ground is what is coming next. The realization of what is happening infuriated the man so that it only took half the time and strides to get to the source of the intrusion. By the time he got halfway up the staircase he only mouthed "Oh my…" He never finished that sentence as what he saw he would have great difficulty in repeating later.

Voldemort's Hide out…

Lucuis mumbled "Thank you Master" As he was released from his pain and anguish. Slowly and still painfully he got back to his knees not daring to look up at the one he called master.

"Lucuis, you will coordinate an attack on that place within the hour. You will…"

Privet Drive…

Harry lost consciousness at this point

Vernon Dursley stopped dead in his tracks and time rolled to a standstill. Mouth ajar he stared at what was staring, if you could call the thing "that", back at him. This sight would haunt until the day of his death bed for that was the only time that he would accept the full reality of the situation.

He would forever remember the figure on its knees hands gripping the side of the head in a hold to crush the life out of anything, the back bent to an unattainable arch, neck bent even worse, and a face coming slowly into view as the body rolled slow and tediously forward. It was the face of death itself. The figures mouth was open and blood slowly flowed like a fountain running down a contorted chin, its teeth was cloaked in crimson red, a silent scream tearing into his soul, pleading help. A nose spurting blood, speckling an ashen face, the yin-yang worse than day and night, tears of blood slowly meandered, dropping to a floor, hollow eye sockets staring vacantly at him, accusing him of things he have forgotten putting him there and then on trial, burnt hair and a lightning scar crackling even the part, it was not white, it most certainly was not blue and definitely not silver, no it was a combination of all those and it was constant throbbing in its own ecstasy. The body slowly came forward until the figure, that he could only discern as his nephew for it was his room after all, collapsed on the floor.

Hearing the shriek behind him Vernon Dursley knew that his wife have seen and felt the things he felt. Gripping the frail body of his lovely wife they both cried tears of pity to the one they treated like an outcast. When he came out of his reverie they jumped to action. He barked an order "GO SCRATCH THAT HELP AND SEE IF IT WORKS"

It would be the first time they would trust magic and not the last. He himself did not hear what he said; to him it was a tread of hope. For a man living in denial he was relying a lot on what he feared.

He felt nothing but contempt for the figure sprawled on the floor in front of him. Twisted, contorted and broken like a wooden boat going on the rocks, in a maelstrom of an angry sea. He picked the figure up and placed it, as what he held could not be human, on the bed. He slowly shook the figure, nothing. He gripped the figure by the shoulder and shook it, nothing. He had little hope. He started shaking and screaming at the figure, nothing. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looking up he looked into the unseeing eyes of his wife. "It is done" is all she said as she sat next to him and together they cried at the sins they have committed to the only one that could save them, all of them. They cried together for their own son who was visiting friends A diet is what he will get when he gets back. Petunia Dursley thought as she held onto her husband.

They did not see a bright white bird land on the pillow next to the head of the deathly figure not reprimanding him for the poison. A flash brought them back to the real world but they kept going. The song that followed they remembered. Opening their eyes they saw the magnificent bird that brought them the letter sitting on the breast of the thing. They saw tears running from the birds eyes and they continued crying together. The song gave them courage beyond measure. The thing started to stir. They saw the thing put a hand on the back of the bird.

Looking at his uncle Harry was fortunately too spent to see what he saw. He simply requested parchment and a quill. He took it from his uncle and started writing with bloody hands and speaking to Fawkes at the same time. "Fawkes, please take Hedgewig with you, I poisoned her." He said looking through bloody eyes at the brilliantly white bird next to him "I am so sorry." For her part she chirped at him and softly nipped his earlobe with the little strength she had left in her. He wrote the letter:

Professor,

Burrow will be attacked within the hour.

HP

Fawkes gripped the letter in her beak and Hedgewig softly in a talon and was off in another brilliant explosion. Harry was alone with his aunt and uncle. Through tearstained eyes Vernon Dursley was the first to speak "You will not stay inside this house any longer. You will move into the shed, stand up and pack. I will help you move your stuff in the next ten minutes. I believe your professor should be along shortly." Harry was so taken aback by this but managed to get out "I am sorry. And thank you." He did not know it but this would be the second of a lot of sorry's he would give out. Each one hurting more than the previous and he meant every one of them.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was reinstated in his former position in the Wizengamot when Fawkes suddenly exploded into existence next to the aged yet powerful wizard. A witch across the room realized as soon as Fawkes appeared the sick snowy owl, and worst of all to whom it belonged. She screamed and charged across the room to grab the owl.

Albus Dumbledore just let her take the owl, in cases like this he knew she knew best. He did not take the time to see how she fled the room with the owl and two others in tow. He was opening the letter, what he read others would later recall drained the blood out of his face, they saw the great man tremble for a moment, get to grips and then that man took control of the board and started moving pieces. That is what Albus Dumbledore did, that is what he was good at, that is what everybody expected him to be and do and above that, he was a very-very powerful wizard and boy could play.

"Moody, Aurors, Burrow, immediately." Moody who read the letter as well knew exactly what the letter meant but he needed this man to make him do this? Even for him and what he has experienced in his life it was a lot to take in.

He just ran from the room in the opposite direction as the others have fled. Followed closely by Arthur Weasley who knew his wife and two younger children were at home, alone. The rest of them were at the ministry for some or other reason. Albus did not take the time to explain his actions; he made quick time after the other two. Whoever was left behind knew that whatever is to happen is going to be a dark mark on an already fragile wizarding world.

They had no idea what this meant to an already almost deranged boy with a lighting scar flashing on his forehead. They did not know how badly and heavy this was resting on his soul as he was moving to the shed. Uncle Vernon, true to his word, helped him to move his stuff to the shed. The last words he heard after leaving the house was "You will lose this weight and that is the end of it…" This combination of events that happened, and the combination to follow would force Harry to accept his role and responsibility within the day. But that no one knew.


	3. Attack At home, away from home

**Attack At home, away from home**

**At the Burrow…**

"Check" "Oh brother" "Mate"

"Kill them all"

Ron first thought that it was the chess pieces speaking but they looked at him and Ginny quizzically.

They heard their mother storming in the room. "Come to the Fire Place. Ginny you first. Fathers Office. Go, Go, Go!" As if in a haze Ginny took the Floo powder and ran up to the fireplace with Ron in tow.

Just when they reached the fire place the fire crackled and died. Ron, scared for an answer looked at his mother with a crooked question mark clearly on his face.

For a moment she just stood there as if in a daze, quite expectedly she covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees and started crying. At that moment she felt conquered. She could only get help but she knew she would not be back in time. She would rather die with her two young ones than live without them.

Ron felt defeated, hopeless if only Harry was here was all that came to mind. Then a young mind started to act. He took his wand out he faced his mother and sister and said "Basement"

There was not much hope but with that one word sentence just maybe they could find some hope. He turned back to the front door to see it open with a death eater coming into view. Without thinking he trumpeted "Experialamus!" at the Death eater. The death eater standing in the door with more behind him had nowhere to go. He flew with those behind him out where they came from WOW. Ginny mean while did not let wait on her as a death eater jumped through the window she simply said "Stupefy". He was unconscious and impaled on a shard of glass he created.

Ms Weasley was stunned. She heard all about DA and she knew that her children have faced a lot was shocked out of her moment of uncertainty when she heard someone in the kitchen. She shouted without thinking "Let's go" and adding "Quickly"

Before they went five steps the Wormtail stood in their way at the only other exit. "Going anywhere my, oh so beloved family?" He asked with a grim smile of satisfaction. They were caught, snared. He had at least a dozen death eaters with him and a lot more outside. "My master will be pleased" "My regards to Potter when you meet him, in the afterlife."

All this happened so fast that the Weasley's knew they had nowhere to go but face what was to come.

Ginny sank to the ground as she saw and realized that the house was surrounded by death eaters, Pettigrew in front of her did not make it easier. They tried and failed. Then all at once there was at least 20 loud pops.

POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POPPOP, POPPOP, POPPOP, POPPOP and faster

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP, POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP.

Ron saw the faces of people he knew and did not know come into view. Soon there were twenty of them. The one standing in front of them was what surprised Ron. Dumbledore.

The moment he appeared he started mumbling spell after spell. Pettigrew still caught out of place with his hand in the cookie jar stood wide mouth looking at the sight in front of him. His old headmaster. The one person he believed could take his master on. He did not know how or why but Potter never won but he sure as hell never lost either so he thoughtfully added Potter as well.

He tried to apparate just to find that it was ineffective. He turned to run but he brought so many with him that there was nowhere to go. He started imagining he was a rat but heard a spell that he only once, when his master uttered it in a fury to match an angry god. And he remembered that as clearly as the crucio that Lucuis received those moments ago and will once again, the next time he faced his master. Then all went black.

Another death eater shouted a spell at Molly Weasley but before the spell could get to her the son she though that was lost to them dived in front of her. She did not know the spell or the effect.

Dumbledore took the scene in one moment. Before recognition could settle in he had already placed anti apparition wards on and some other protection that would not last long but inconvenience the death eaters outside, a lot. Then the ones inside they felt a side to the old man in front of them they did not know existed.

Ginny used the mobilluis corpus spell on Percy to bring him to waste level. Her mother did not say anything just looked at her daughter, silently thanking Harry again for teaching her children to keep their head in a situation like this.

Before Arthur Weasley could utter any word the fight ended. He did not hear the spells that Dumbledore pronounced syllable by syllable but he just knew they were powerful as he saw the dozen death eaters in front of them all fly and fall on the floor. He did hear and recognize the mobiluis corpus that his son pronounced picking up Pettigrew from his entourage. He did see the death eater on the floor impaled on a piece of glass. As he was the first to come as a marker for the rest he knew he did not see this happen nor how the half dozen lying outside came to be like that. A lot of questions surfaced with so few answers.

He did hear Albus saying "There are at least 60 of them. Do you want to try and protect your home?" Looking the wizened wizard in the eyes Arthur mumbled "Portkeys." When they appeared next they were back at the ministry. All of them.

Waiting in the front was none other than the minister of magic himself. Albus simply said there was something he had to do quickly and together him and Arthur left for Privet Drive. When they got there what they saw could simply be described as amazing and for wizards to feel and say that it meant it was startling.

**The Burrow…**

Back at the burrow the death eaters were in disarray. No matter what magic they cast at the Burrow it bounced of as if it was made out of steel. They knew whoever was inside have left.

Lucuis was aggravated. He knew that he would face his master wrath when he met him again. His toy was lost to him as he saw that boy convey him before they Portkeyed away. He knew he failed the first part of his mission.

The second part was for all practical reasons going to fail. He saw that old fool inside and he knew that it was him who did it. He muttered all kinds of curses from fire to water to destruction but they all failed. The Reductor curse only illuminated the building. Everybody else was doing the same thing it did not help anyone a bit. He was so caught in his frustration that he did not hear the rasps of air intake behind him he only heard part of "Cru…" and then a pain flowing like water through a tunnel down his spine, into his legs, feet, arms, hands, fingers and toes. He felt the pain in every possible part of his body. For once he did not appreciate having all his limbs. In the back of his mind he was glad, pleased that he was caught unawares.

He knew it would soon end, at least he hoped. This time Lucuis did not get up as fast as he usually would. When he was on his feet he saw that everyone else was on the ground. On his way down he felt himself losing control over his motoring ability and remained standing with his head bowed. "I have failed again master." "Yes you have." Was the hiss in reply. "Now we know there is a traitor and seeing that Snape is not involved I know it cannot be him. Do you agree?" Keeping his head bowed "Yes Master."

"Do you know why you would not be able to destroy that thing?" Voldemort asked his second most loyal supporter. "No Master." "You are still blind in some ways Lucuis. Let me take the time to educate you." He turned his attention to the house and murmured a few words of choice. The whole place exploded except for one wall. On the wall written in green with the death eater mark on top there was a message that read:

POTTER

I am coming for you and everyone you hold dear. You will see what is left. Everybody that you hold dear will be targeted. You will die alone in the end.

LORD VOLDEMORT

"Lucuis you are simply not strong enough and you still need to learn, a lot" And they all vanished.

Back at pivot drive Harry was sitting on the work bench staring at the wall in front of him. He felt his scar come to life again. He had some questions to answer his aunt uncle and Dudley. Questions they had all the right to ask and he under an obligation to answer. He saw through the pain Lucuis receiving crucatious for the second time in less than two hours and then something he could not explain happened.

He heard Albus and Arthur walking into the shed though he did not know it was them. And then there was no more pain he looked at the wall and could see the burrow in the third person view. Where he wanted to look is where he looked and what he wanted to see he saw. The light was emanating from his scar onto the white wall. He did not have time to praise this as Voldemort came into view. They all heard Voldemort speak to Lucuis and his confidence in Snape, which was truly a blessing in disguise. At that they turned and looked at the burrow. Misshapen and disfigured. He heard someone almost whispering "Home" he saw the white picket fence, the garage with who knows how many enchanted muggle items. They saw the beautiful valley behind the Burrow where the children so often played Quidditch. All way around a line of beautiful trees was in evidence that indicated the boundary of the Weasley territory, doing this job naturally for at least a couple of centuries. They all heard the spell he uttered. They all saw the result. They all saw and read the message. They all sat there with blank faces as all the death eaters disappeared and finally the image on the wall. They all knew what happened to the Burrow.

The first to make a sound was Harry. Crying, not ashamed but lost. The only other place he called home and wanting to, was now gone as well. There was none to comfort him. They just left him each caught to his own. "Only one good guy got hurt Harry." Looking up at Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley through blood stained eyes he simply asked "Percy?" He did not know how. He just said what came to mind, and he did not know how but he knew it was bad.

What Arthur Weasley saw terrified him to say the least. What looked back at him must have been death itself. Later he would have to explain to his family what Harry looked like so that they would not be too frightened when they next saw him. He simply started crying as well.

Dumbledore was taken, startled to say the least. And the man that usually was expectant and willing recipient of the unknown, with the damned twinkle, was at a loss.

In all his years, which were quite a lot, he has never seen a sight like the one playing in front of him at that moment. He knew that what happened to Harry must have been bad. He knew a part of the source but that in it self could not be all. That he was quite clear about.

Harry simply asked "I would like to collect my school stuff tomorrow?" Without thinking about it Albus nodded agreement. Harry continued with "I have moved into the shed for the safety of the Dursley's. I hope that it will not interfere with the protection?" Dumbledore still at a loss for words nodded agreement again.

"Harry I have to thank you for saving my family again." Looking at Arthur Harry felt sorry for this man, him being poor, dedicated, good natured, loving, and caring and a lot of other good qualities in general. "I am the one to be sorry; it is my fault that you were targeted in the first place." As I am the owner of number 12 Grimmauld place I insist that you make that your new home." Arthur did not even think before he answered. "No Harry…" at this Harry's heart sank to the floor "… it is not your fault we were targeted. In the last few weeks Bill and Charley were instrumental in a lot of failed death eater attacks. And thank you for the use of number 12. We appreciate it." Harry simply shrugged that information off as if it never existed.

Looking at Albus Dumbledore Harry asked "Please make this room a little bigger" Albus complied still to say a word. That is not all he did. There was a bathroom a bed, small kitchen all in all a moderately sized granny flat. The Dursley's looked in awe at what they saw but they did not comment.

Dumbledore was right now at something he did not know was possible. He was at a loss. Looking at the various people around the room Albus Dumbledore simply asked "Is there anyone in this room who would have a problem if I sealed this room so the ministry could not detect any underage magic?" After giving everyone a once over and stopping pointedly on Arthur, he lifted an eyebrow. No one answered so he spoke the spell.

Turning back to Harry he simply asked "Harry you know what must happen?" "Yes sir" "You can only accept" "I do" "Then so be it. I have given you a training ground where you can teach yourselves. Tomorrow you will collect your books with a member. Then you can start practicing from whatever is in your books. I have two books too add. This one contains wizarding stories," Seeing the look on Harry's face he smiled so mature "there is always a base of truth in any story, and a book on Occlumency and Legilimency. The latter I want you to work hard on. Arthur I believe we have a house to fix" Looking at the house besides the shed "and some explaining to do at the ministry." "Mister and Misses Dursley I thank you for your time. Harry you need to get some rest." At that Harry who was sitting on the bench when it became a bed merely rolled on his side. It was the first real sleep he would get in a very, very long time. He needed it. He deserved it. He received it. Turning to Arthur, Albus motioned them to follow.

Vernon looked at his family and they all followed out. "I do not expect you to feed or cloth Harry anymore. That responsibility has been yours for too long. He will start feeding himself." He knew that Harry would appreciate that and needed to be on his own for some time. He had a lot to learn and he would have to teach himself. He remembered a certain house elf who would appreciate helping out. He opened his pendulum watch and said. "Dobby and Winky."

The words hardly left his mouth when the two house elves appeared out of thin air. "Harry Is in that shed over there. Both of you have indicated to me that you would one day leave Hogwarts to work for Harry. He will need someone to prepare food, clean shop and some things you usually do. Are you still interested?" The two house elves faced each other and replied as one "Yes, but we will still work at school as well" Albus understood immediately but did not push the point. "Harry is now asleep so please do not bother him. He had a hard day and need some rest." Understanding dawned on both the elves as they knew who Harry was, and what he had done. Instead they went into the house. Everyone else followed. The Dursley's did not give an indication of problems with magic.

After Albus and Arthur repaired the damaged caused by Harry they left, soon to be followed by the elves who could work at a frantic pace. The Dursley's only sat in the master bedroom contemplating the undertakings and events of the day. Not a single word was spoken. They sat in silence and the only communication taking place was through joined hands.

**Meanwhile at the ministry…**

All the Weasley's present, which was everyone except for Mr. Weasley, was in some or other way holding onto each other with Percy in the middle. Mrs. Weasley held onto her two youngest while crying non stop. Ginny held onto Percy's hand trying to get assurances that he was alright. At the burrow not she or Ron gave any indication of emotion but here where they felt save they did not keep their composure up. They let it go. Mumbling "Oh Percy" Mrs. Weasley broke down and cried like it was the end of the world. Bill, Charlie and Ron had bad lumps in their sandpaper throats. They felt bad for judging Percy on his actions towards their parents. They realized that it was a matter of misguided trust.

It was not a strange sight to see all the red heads together but right now there was a bad reason for it. Not one of them knew the totality of the events that had them grouped together except for the two that left and of course Moody, who was only barking orders. After giving the Weasley's his assurances that Percy would be fine two aurors took Percy and left.

The minister of magic finally came out of his comatose and demanded an explanation from Moody. Moody not in the mood for this turned on his stump and faced the minister. "Why don't you get someone with some verisatuim so that we all can get some answers from this scum?" Pointing down at the figure on the floor that was dumped most unceremoniously on the floor by Ron the moment they arrived.

"And I believe that Dumbledore will be the best one to explain all of this. Before starting to argue the minister looked down at the figure, the next command came without thought or reconciliation in any way. "Verisatuim immediately as strong as they come" as "Yes minister" was all that was heard. Then the minister did something that amazed all and the first act of unselfishness he did in a long time. "Everybody to the hall. I believe everybody is hungry and we will need space to get this sorted out." Turning to a bystander he ordered "Wait for Albus and Arthur and direct them to where we are going" with that he turned and left. Ron immediately took charge of his quarry and followed, he was really hungry. Everyone else soon followed suit.

Not much was said after that, that is until Albus and Arthur arrived.

"Albus I need an explanation for this and I will leave it to you as to decide where to start" With that said he sat down and waited patiently like a dog waits to be fed the scraps of the table after dinner. He looked the part as well. "Well"

Dumbledore then went into what could be described as auto mode. Asking the minister if Pettigrew consumed the verisatuim, and receiving a nod in return he knew the stage was his and he was good.

"Who do you work for and is he your master?" "Lord Voldemort and yes he is my master" This in itself was accepted as nothing new.

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?" "I was the secret keeper"

"Did you betray them to Voldemort" "Yes I did" At this the minister of magic replied "Albus between the two of us we have the power to sentence this man now…" He was interrupted by Pettigrew "Whatever you do will be a holiday compared to what my master will do to me." At this Albus went on "No Cornelius there is more" "Pettigrew what happened the day you disappeared?" "I was tracked down by Sirius; he cornered me in a muggle street. He was going to kill me. I knew I had nowhere to go and it would be only moments before the aurors would arrive. I cast the spell and immediately turned into a rat. I ran away, except for my pinkie as a token to you fools who lapped it up like a kitten." At this the minister was silent. Looking at Pettigrew he mouthed "The wrong man was imprisoned, an innocent man was hunted and you did all that and walked free?" "Yes, Yes, Yes"

Before anyone knew what happened, the silver hand of Pettigrew came through his binding and gripping it with his other hand he was gone. Only Ron said anything which counted as nothing "Bloody Hell" he was not even chastised about it.

The bindings disappeared with him an empty chair bearing witness and evidence. It did not come as a shock that Pettigrew was gone. No thought was spared for that. What should have been said was said and that was what was necessary.

Dumbledore more or less satisfied with the turn of events crossed the room to the table that minister Fudge shared with some aurors and asked him to sign some papers containing the will of one Sirius Black. Fudge saw this and saw the name of the new owner. Already a rich man. He signed and got up.

Turning to an auror who came on he asked "How is Percy?" At last he got the name right. Percy answered himself by saying "Feeling less than my usual self." All the Weasley's ran to the one that was lost. The group hug no one could deny was extraordinary and tears of happiness was flowing freely.

Fudge motioned Moody over and told him to come and see him in two days and relay the whole tale. He crossed the floor over to where Dumbledore stood. "How is Harry?" At this question everyone turned to the two who were talking in hushed tones already." They knew the cat was out of the bag so they did not try to hide the conversation anymore.

"Not good. He is currently resting. I don't know what happened but I can only begin to imagine. He lost a lot of blood and he looks like the grim reaper." The minister interrupted him by showing him the parchment.

Dumbledore read the extended parchment and handed it to Moody. It did not take long for the parchment to complete the rounds of Santa Clause. The Weasley's especially was in torment.

Oh Harry why does it always have to be you. If only I could show you how I feel. Please remember you are not alone. "Mum please make me a copy of this?" Ginny asked her mother through tears. She immediately took the copy and placed it in her pocket before anyone could see.

"These kids can certainly take care of themselves." He said and letting it fall like a statement. "You should consider removing the restriction of underage magic as long as it is in their school literature." Fudge smiled and on his way out he nodded his agreement. "Watch the paper tomorrow. He gave Dumbledore a nod and was off, the rest of the aurors following.

Mr. Weasley realizing that only trusted members was left whispered to his family. "We are moving into Number 12" as it would become known later. "Harry gave us the go ahead to move in. I am afraid that what is left of the Burrow is not much." Dumbledore interrupted here and said "Let all of meet at Number 12. Moody please signal the rest of the order members. Quickly creating the Portkey they all vanished. The lady watching the instruments for unauthorized Portkeys turned a blind eye, murmured headache to her boss and left to what was now known as Number 12.

**Number 12**

Albus arrived late by about half an hour and this was enough to distress an already distressed Molly Weasley. Playing the part she let loose on the wiser older man scowling him for what he was still to do even. "Yes Molly" is all he said.

Everyone was looking at the pensieve he was carrying. Well I need to reconstruct the day's events and what better way to do it than with the help of a trusty old friend. I went through the liberty of visiting the Dursley's as well so their thoughts are already captured. I did not get Harry's thoughts however as he was still out cold.

Then without further ado he started adding his thoughts. Without requesting everyone came forward one by one until all the thoughts were reconstructed. Taking his pendulum watch out he placed it inside the pensieve muttered a few chosen words.

Everyone was now looking at the old man quizily. "Everyone please take the hand of another" While everyone was doing just this. "Please take note that there are some events in here that are disturbing." He was thinking what he and Arthur saw. He did not know what the Dursley's and Fawkes saw. But he would, soon.

Sure that everyone was connected he touched the end of his wand to the glassy surface of the water.

The first thing they experienced is what the Vernon Dursley felt and heard in the living room. The next thing seconds later was what Vernon Dursley saw halfway up the steps. The screams that ruptured through all the throats inside the pensieve caused Albus to disconnect from the pensieve. He felt even his throat was sore. The screams subsided but the sobs were not over for a long time. Everyone was comforting someone and in turn being comforted by the same person.

The sight they experienced was burned into their vision, the smell was stuck in their nostrils the screams of Harry and themselves left their ears ringing. The whole experience could only be described as tomblike.

Once it seemed everyone was more or less calm they went in again. This time they got past the initial part. They saw Vernon trying his best to wake Harry. They saw aunt petunia desperately scratching the word help. They saw Fawkes on Harry's chest, and Harry again. Albus would later recall he could feel everybody shudder every time they saw Harry. They saw the letter he wrote, they saw his admission in poisoning Hedgewig, they saw the Dursley's cry together, they felt the guilt they felt, pensieves never lie. They experienced Arthur, Dumbledore and Moody's thoughts while they read the letter.

They saw and heard Ginny and Ron playing chess. They smelled the food Molly was preparing; they saw the fire crackle and die. They heard and felt the confidence Ron pulled by thinking of Harry. They saw the spell he used to stop the death eaters. They saw the spell Ginny used on the guy jumping through the window. They heard the shard of glass cutting into the man's gut. They felt the confidence in her also coming from some DA lesson. They experienced the sigh reading "Thank Harry" they saw Pettigrew in front of them they felt the despair.

They heard his words all over they saw Dumbledore materialize, they saw Percy diving in front of his mother, they saw Dumbledore cursing, and they saw Ron using the spell on Pettigrew. They felt his calm and collectiveness. They saw Ginny doing the same thing sharing the same feelings. All the adults were in awe at the two youngest. They could not believe that they were handling the situation with such a maturity. It was frightening. Ron murmured "If Harry was there" leaving the thought hanging. They saw themselves at the ministry; they felt the turmoil gathering like a storm brewing on angry see. They saw the Weasley's crashing together. They saw their father and professor leave for Harry. They saw the destruction on the burrow and the message and they heard and saw Harry again, screaming again. They saw the happenings at the ministry and Molly give Albus an earful and they were standing together. Everyone holding hands everyone crying. Hermoine arriving mumbling "It Is Not Fair" Minerva holding her tighter saying "We know dear" The usually stern face bent in the feelings at what she saw. The sight shocked the twins for two weeks afterwards where they made almost no jokes and played no tricks.

It was a lot to let sink in and no one was prepared for what they saw. The greatest one just sat there the sparkle in his blue eyes very dull at the moment. But he was the player. His queen was down for now and there was nothing he could do. "Let us all get sum sleep" "after supper" he added as an after thought. "Tomorrow Moody you will take Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his requirements. Minerva do you have his book list here?" "Yes" she said handing the list to Moody. "You will take Tonks with you and the rest will be on standby here at number 12." A resounding "Whoopee" could be heard which brought a smile too even the stern Minerva. "I believe I do not need too explain the graveness of the situation too anyone." Everyone understood what he meant. The fact that the house of a pure-blooded family fell meant that no matter which you were Voldemort would come for you. The prophet would propagate this event in the morning.

Hermoine held onto Ron's hand. They have been owling each other for a long time and came to the conclusion that they were in love. They looked at each other, locked their eyes hugged and hanged on for dear life. Everybody else saw this but they expected it to happen earlier. No one commented.


	4. Shopping

**AN: **Call me a fool or incompetent but used asterisks and what have you for thought and parcel but for some reason I am denied said privilege. I am using Fifox as my browser. I will try the rest later. Just maybe?

As of now:

1: Parcel is "' '"

2: Thought is ' '

**

* * *

Shopping**

**The morning after…**

**Privet Drive…**

Harry woke terribly slowly. The more events of the previous day, and days, and years flashed before his tired eyes the more he came too.

Living in denial did not help him. He remembered accepting fate yesterday. He knew what that meant. The past was a lesson; he had to accept that for what it is. 'Life is a serious of dates and time, a date missed is an event lost, an event lost is time lost, this meant life lost. Maybe not in death but at the end of the day another persons.' He remembered that today would be the day they would take him to go to Diagon Alley. He wondered who would take him and how they would get there.

'It does not matter who or how as long as I get there. I do not even know what I will need, maybe professor Dumbledore will remember the list.' He slowly and painfully got up; there was not a muscle in his body that was not sore. He went into the shower turning the water rather hot. With his eyes closed and his hands against the wall he stood spread-eagled, just letting the water flow where they wanted. It felt good. Opening his eyes he only saw red. Gasping his surprise at the crimson flow of water he methodically started covering his body for cuts and bruises. His hands did not get any bruises except for the blisters on his hands which were almost heeled already. But this Harry Potter did not take to head. No he was just wandering where all the blood came from. Harry finished up washing his hair staying well clear of his scar as it was still throbbing like a mad Goblin throwing a tantrum unable to open a vault.

He got out of the shower and dressed. Then he realized that he had no mirror. 'I don't know why I even bother; they go where they want in anyway.' Too soon he realized that he did not know where his glasses were. Looking for them he realized that he did not need them.

This brought Harry back to life. He sat on the edge of his bed contemplating what happened and how it happened. He remembered Albus putting the wards on the shed. He felt differently, extremely tired but different. But how, why, he did not have an answer. 'Well I believe it is better not to tell anyone about this. It will be my secret. I will not even tell Professor Dumbledore about this.' He did not know why but he knew that he could use it to his advantage. He just had to wait and see. Boy would he see soon enough.

Picking up a quill Harry started concentrating hard on changing the quill into Glasses. He let thought of what he wanted it to be able to do cross his mind and he said an incantation.

Opening his eyes he gave his new glasses a once over and he liked them immediately. They were not shaped like his old ones, no, no definitely not. They were shaped like teardrops to the side. 'Where did I see one with the same shape' then it dawned on him, Tonks. He could not help but smile at the one as clumsy as Neville. He remembers her calling it rave glasses or something. Giving his clothing a once over he knew there was something to be done about that. And remembering Tonks he knew where.

He placed the glasses on his nose like he used to but they were not comfortable. Pushing them all the way up the bridge of his nose he felt them slide home. That was comfortable. He was ready to face the day and was going to do just that this instant. He walked too the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Tonks and moody. His hand was in the knocking position. Harry seeing them immediately said "Tonks, Professor Moody. We first need to go to that muggle shop to buy me some clothing." Looking at her he immediately knew which he wanted." He looked at Moody who was still about to knock.

By this time Harry, who exhausted and numb with sadness and pain, was worried as well, the events of yesterday still weighing like a bag of gold on the back of his mind and the events at the ministry and his life still clinging like Velcro.

What had the two members in shock was nothing but surprisingly Harry himself. Moody was in shock when Harry opened the door he thought he saw the grim reaper himself. Harry's face was still ashen white, his eyes a crimson red with a emerald green orb in the middle a black pearl to round it of with. The light reflected of the black pearls like the moon on water. His lips were charcoal and perched even as he spoke and remained in a straight line. This reminded Moody of Minerva-a lot.

He had what moody first saw as leave shaped rings around his eyes connected in the middle with another line; it became apparent as Harry turned his head that it was glasses. Meandering down his face from his eyes was two shades of crimson. Fortunately no angry red tears following the same path. He remembered the picture of yesterday still attacking his eyes. He saw the blue and silver lightning shaped scar pulsing. All this was hard. But nothing was as hard as he realized he had his invisibility cloak on.

Tonks enjoyed the same experience as Moody. She was the first to speak. "Nice glasses Harry." Harry simply nodded

Moody came back from his dream world at long last "Potter, remove your glasses." Frowning Harry Complied with Moody they disappeared. 'Where have they gone? Oh. That is better' after he saw them without the glasses he replaced them and felt better immediately. "Where did you get them?" Harry turning back to her mouthed; "Made them." "Can you make me a pair as well" She asked half-heartedly as she was not sure how to handle him at the moment. Without confirmation whatsoever he plucked a hair from his head and went through the same process and handed her the pair. She wasted no time in removing the cloak and putting the others away.  
She turned to moody and asked "What do you…" she did not finish the sentence as she realized she could see him "Oh my." Moody was still dumb struck. 'How will I explain this to Albus' He took his invisibility cloak off.

"I think we will go by Floo." Moody said as he started for the house. Tonks was still amazed with her glasses but followed none the less. Harry still exhausted followed but slower. Inside they were greeted by the Dursley's. Everybody just sat wide mouths looking at Harry. They made their way to the fireplace that Albus and Arthur restored to a real fireplace.

Two soft plops stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Looking down he saw two house elves. Both greeted simultaneously "Good morning master Harry." As they saw him they both recoiled. They knew it was Harry but what they saw frightened them onto their knees. Harry who loved house elves in general loved these two even more so. Bending over he picked them up in a hug. "Hallo" Dobby was the first to answer. Still shaking he stammered "You are our new master." Harry seeing the fear in the elves turned too Moody who suddenly turned in another direction. Tonks was too occupied with a painting on the wall. Something was wrong. First it was the blood, then the reaction of Moody and Tonks, then the Dursley's and now the elves.

As he was in the corridor he turned and looked in the mirror. What he saw should have shocked him, considering that he looked at himself. It did not. Taking his glasses of he looked in the mirror again and decided that the glasses rounded the picture of nicely. Replacing them he knew exactly what clothing to wear as well. "I think we should be going. Dobby, Winky we will talk of this a little later." Two plops were heard and they were in Harry's flat.

Moody and Tonks stood there watching Harry turning to the mirror in slow motion. He did not even flinch at the sight. He even slower removed his glasses. Still no flinch. He replaced his glasses and the two members stood in awe. It seemed to them as if it was intended, planned to the detail even that of the glasses. Tonks who was used to looking strange thought that this would scare Harry as it scared her shitless. They could see that there was satisfaction in Harry's demeanour and that scared them. He looked for al intents and purposes like the grim reaper or a scarecrow and he did not flinch. They shrugged it of as a matter of retained shock until he turned to leave.

"Master Harry looks strange." Was the first thing Winky uttered upon their entrance into the now granny flat. "It is simply just not fair." Dobby relayed the story of the letters he stole and then the two of them started discussing their master and all the things they heard he accomplished. As house elves they worked while they talked. Before leaving for school again they stopped and looked at each other. "I am afraid for Harry." Dobby said. "I know. I am afraid of Harry." Winky replied. "Me too."

Hugging was what came next. As it is this is a natural instinct if you are in love and scared and for some reason they were. "We will help him where and how we can." Dobby said a silent tear running down his chin. Winky caught the tear "Always." That day Winky's drinking problem was something of the past. They plopped away to school. A silent oath by house elves was as good as an oath in blood and sealed in the name of Merlin.

Before they got to the fireplace Harry stopped. "Tonks" "Yes" "Where is the muggle clothing shop that we entered last year?" Thinking for a moment she replied we can get there easily from the leaky cauldron. Moody wanted none of this. "No" was his only answer. Tonks thought for a moment and then suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "There is a store ten minutes from here." As they left Privet Drive number four they made their way to the shop that Tonks mentioned. Upon arrival at the shop named "Goth Supplies LTD" Harry knew he found what he was looking for.

Moody who quickly did the math after remembering something he saw on a tele thought out load "Now he will be the grim?" But the two with him just went into the store. The strange thing moody would later recall was that nobody gave them a second look they were ignored by everyone as everyone ignored everyone else. He relaxed. A little bit and as for Moody that was not much. Harry borrowed some money from Tonks and moody with a promise of repayment later, it was immediately declined. The store was a bit expensive but from the oohs and ahs made by Tonks, a master in this field, he knew it was worth it. He bought several black leather pants which Tonks referred to as leggings.

Couple of black shirts with and without sleeves. Three sets of boots. Low, medium and high. He fitted all the clothing and boots of them and was amazed how flexible it was. Tonks seeing the expression on his face smiled. "It is your shape Harry. It is perfect for this clothing." He started looking at the capes but was interrupted buy Tonks "It will be better to have it made at THAT SHOP IN DIAGON ALLEY." Nodding an affirmative Harry paid for all his stuff and they left. Harry was now wearing some of the clothing he bought.

This time muggles were staring. A witch Harry remembered seeing once in Diagon alley looked at him and passed out. They went over and assisted her and her husband. The old man looked at Harry and Harry remembered that he was the strange man that almost hugged Harry to death before he knew he was a wizard. "You have changed Harry, a lot." Is all that needed saying. Several other people that were standing in the vicinity just nodded. For Harry's part he said nothing. Moody sure that nobody could see used the enervate spell on the women. She came to and looked Harry into his eyes.

At that moment Harry was scared to death. He could feel this woman. He did not know how. He could sense her fear, hope, admiration every emotion she had. She slowly got up and hugged Harry. At the touch Harry could feel her emotions. He started nurturing the emotions. He did not understand it but he just did it.

Around them everybody had strange feelings coming too live. Later her husband would discuss it with her. He saw her laugh and smile that day and that just did not happen anymore. She would simply say "That meeting gave me courage, and it came from the-boy-who-lived." Later when the group was together for tea they would all agree to that fact. That he looked strange was not discussed. That part was forgotten.

Upon arriving at number four the trio was greeted by the elves who knew their master was back. They wasted no time as the elves took the clothing and disappeared. The first to go was Moody. Clearly saying "The Leaky Cauldron" and adding the powder for a final touch he was gone in a flash. Moments later his face appeared "It is save." before he disappeared again. Harry went next.

The experiences Harry had with Floo you would not call memorable. This time was sad to say no exception. Beginning Harry said "The Lea"". That is when his scar went to hell again "...ch" was the end. He fell forward grabbing his scar and let go of the Floo powder.

**The dark lords Fortress…**

"How could you let them capture Wormtail? I had plans with him. Crucio! Bring me his wand. And do not fail me again"

**The Leach**

Harry could see Lucuis receiving the brunt of his master. And it ended as soon as it begun. When Harry emerged he was in a bar he did not know. And it was not good. He was quickly surrounded by a lot of unsavoury looking men. "It must be that Potter. I wonder how much he-who-must-not-be named will pay for him?"

Harry quickly realized that he was outnumbered twelve to one. "We will find Malfoy. We have a way to contact him. They grabbed onto Portkeys supplied to them by Malfoy and disappeared.

"Kill that fireplace." Immediately someone actioned the order.

**The Leaky Cauldron…**

"Where is Potter?" Moody growled as Tonks stumbled and fell through the fireplace next. "Leach or something" Moody knew. "Get the order. The leach" Moody threw Floo powder into the fireplace. Nothing. "Bloody hell who does this?" He knew from experience that it was in Knocturn Alley and you could not apparate there thanks to the ministry who held raids there. He sweared himself. "Hell I suggested that." He said as he apparated to the nearest place. He could now only run.

**The leach…**

What followed next was a serious of attacks. Harry had nowhere to go. Two blocked the door. Harry knew then he had to start moving. Jumping on the bar counter he kicked a beer bottle at the group. It caught a wizard in the face. He went for his face and would be holding it until the fight was almost over. Harry ran along the counter taking his wand out. "Avade Cadavre" "Alive you fools" Someone shouted. He saw the green coming towards him he dived, as he heard several "Stupefy" and "Experialamus" coming his direction, onto the counter and slid taking beer mugs and bottles all with him. In the slide he took his wand out grabbed a larger bottle supposedly some brandy half full and hurled it at the group. Another one went down. They made the mistake of letting Harry regroup. As it happened in the slide they had little choice.

**The dark lords Fortress…**

Two figures appeared suddenly next to Malfoy.

The dark lord immediately muttered "Avade Cadavre" and one was down… forever and "Crucio" so quickly that only he saw what happened. Malfoy seeing who it was mentioned to his lord "Master they will only come if they bring me tidings of Potter." The dark lord stopped the spell releasing the figure. "Speak" "Potter is at The Leach" was the gasp that ensued. He mumbled as he gave a Portkey to Malfoy. Turning to a follower he said "Reward this abomination. Malfoy take twenty and hurry. A bit of destruction will be good and leave the mark." Malfoy immediately understood his master was only halfway turned and he shouted "Grab on"

**Number 12**

"Harry, The Leach, Knocturn alley, Trouble, Fireplace…"

For some reasons everybody spoke in riddles where this kid was concerned short, sweet, abbreviated and too a point sharper than the edge of a Katana. The first thing everybody did is swear Moody. But the player was there and he did what he did best when his queen was in trouble. He started moving pieces. "Everybody hold onto me" Ron and Hermoine immediately joined in before anyone could argue.

**The Leach...**

He jumped off the counter and shouted "Experialamus" at the grouped huddled together. The spell had no choice but to connect. He landed next to a table shouted "Experialamus" again but the group three less their number and the remaining ones ducked. Grabbing a chair Harry smashed a guy who went to the floor. He threw the chair and "Stupefy" at another. He ducked the chair which caught a guy at the door. One left at the door. When the guy who ducted came up it was a spell that knocked him to the ground.

Harry did not see any of this. He was already jumping behind the counter again. Halfway over he cast "Incendo" and "Alahorma" at the chandelier. For some reason the spell worked on the chain and three more where crushed by the falling and burning chandelier. The four left started running. They knew Potter was good but fifteen seconds alone with him was enough to show them how good.

The one at the door thought for a moment of being brave he charged. He started muttering but stopped as he something entering his neck. Something sharp. He felt his muscles stop working, he saw himself fall and he was dead before touching the ground. Harry on top of the counter again saw in slow motion a beautiful snake at least six feet long launch itself at the angry and brave doorman.

He saw the bewilderment in the mans eyes, he was dead and he did not even know how. That was the end of the fight. He jumped of the counter and started talking halfway with the snake.

He knew who it was. "'Nagini'" he said in parcel tongue. She looked at the new him. 'he has changed. I like the change. I hope he kills Voldemort. I hope he lets me help.' "'Harry, I see I find you well. And I have no name anymore'" "'what are you doing here, why don't you have a name and why help me.'" "'I left Voldemort after he became what he is now. I gave up my name for that'" "'Why should I trust you'" she did not answer.

Coming into the open was a Boa constrictor. Harry stood transfixed at the constrictor. "'She comes with my blessing, I will vouch for her, and she will help you. I am a king of the constrictors and too old to assist you.'" "'How have the world been treating you.'" "'Well, thanks to you, what do you say will you accept her?'" He asked too the point. "'Yes'" Harry answered without further reminiscence "'So be it, from here you will be known as Medusa, embrace your master'" she slid up to Harry and started up his leg and torso, until she was at his neck.

She bit him...

in she scruff of his neck.

Harry would never relate the tale to anybody else of how he and Medusa became acquainted. She suddenly changed color. From green to a silver that was blinding. Harry did not feel pain no just acid burn. He could feel the poison working into his system. Blazing. He could feel every artery minor, major and ones without names. He screamed but it died quickly. His whole body was on fire. He could feel the fire in all his limbs. All his muscles contracted.

He gripped a bottle, just in case it was required, so hard that that the bottle neck shattered cutting his hand. He could feel the edges of the cuts burning. He could feel the burning of the blood stopping as it fell to the ground. If it was not for Medusa he would have fallen. He had experienced too much for two days and it was not over yet.

As suddenly as the burning came it was over. Standing there Harry looked at Medusa and the constrictor "'Thank you and why'" the constrictor looked at Medusa and she replied "'I need you Harry'" the constrictor looked back at Harry "'We all need you. You need her. She will grow in power as you grow in power. It is the only way for her to grow.'" He looked back at Medusa "'You chose well.'" He looked back at Harry

"'There are no one else is there?'" Harry asked. "'No you are the only one. You are the only human who will ever be able to assist others to have a companion.'" "'How?'" He asked "'Medusa will help you as you need her.'" With that said the constrictor turned and left muttering "'Trouble is coming, and help a little later'". Harry would see him again. Not soon. Suddenly Harry Potter had a lot more friends and he did not know it. If a king was indebted to you it would help. A lot.

Medusa slid up Harry's leg and around his torso. He went back and sat on the counter. He was ready. Medusa slid under his shirt and stuck her head out the collar of his shirt. Harry felt a strange sensation. Feeling for Medusa he could not feel where she went. He could feel a strange rubbery sensation like scar tissue. Medusa in his thought answered him "'As we are quite powerful it enables me to become one with you. Look at your hand.'" She instructed. He could see something bubbling from under his skin. Silver. Where once there was a hand of skin there was now a hand of silver. Harry looked at his new hand in awe as it became skin and bone again. "'I will teach you our possibilities as we go along'"

Harry did not have time to reply. Standing close to the door was at least a dozen and a half death eaters. Lucuis Malfoy was in the lead. The first thing Malfoy said was "Stupefy" "'Sit still. At the last second stick you hand out and think shield'" Harry decided to chance it and sat.

'It will hit him my master will be pleased' Lucuis Malfoy saw the magic going terribly fast to Harry who did not even move. That was strange. He saw the magic nearly home. Then he saw a shield. Nothing happened and the shield was gone. He saw Harry yawn. "Nice outfit Potter" "Thanks, now leave" "Only with your wand." Malfoy signalled some one who disappeared. Moments later there were at least ten more. Harry had trouble. He was not used to have Medusa and they did not have time to practice together yet. Together they decided to let Harry use his instincts and she would help as the need arose.

"Accio wand" Harry felt his wand twitching and starting towards Malfoy. He released it and grabbed it with the other hand. He replaced in the right hand. He was up and running. Immediately they started casting spells. Harry duct and dived but had no time to counter. He could only throw chairs and the odd "Stupefy" Because It was a short spell. He jumped from the counter and dived behind an upturned table shouting "Stupefy" This got the attention of everyone as one of their numbers was on the floor. Rolling out behind the table he shouted "Experialamus" in the direction of the group.

He knew he had one. In the roll he got hold of a bottle which followed the same direction as the spell. After that he heard only spell after spell. "'Shield'" He stood up and saw one of their numbers standing separated. He grabbed a chair and threw it at the man. He cast at the group. And while they defended he cast stupefy at the man who ducked the chair. This man went to ground. "'Sword'" Harry thought. He did not think it would work but it did. His wand slowly became a sword. By the time he was at a group of three casting spells from the counter Harry had a beautiful double sided sword. He cut through all three as he dived in behind counter.

Suddenly all the pandemonium stopped. Harry got up to look what happened what he saw crumbled his hope. Malfoy had regrouped the death eaters. His eyes were locked with Harry's. A breeze was blowing through his hair. If this man was part of the light-he would be seen as someone like Lancelot. Here to save the day.

However he was not Lancelot and he was not on the side of the good and he was not here to save Harry's day. What he wanted was most of all Harry dead, and the wand. He cast a quick spell and all the furniture and the counter was gone. Harry stood alone with twenty death eaters all facing him, he was truly alone. He had one choice. He remembered – Brother Wands, one feather each from Fawkes, together they could be catastrophic.

Looking at his wand he felt pity as he took it in both hands and brought it down on his knee. There was a flash and the wand was broken in two. Harry saw the feather sticking out, a beautiful red colour.

He heard Lucuis shouting "No" He saw the feather catch fire. He saw the edges of the splintered wand start burning. He saw the order appear and the death eaters disappear except for the three he beheaded, which he only realized now.

He felt Medusa take a shape of her own stretching tighter around him to become one with him again. He saw what he could only describe the spirit of Fawkes come to live in an angry red. It stopped and turned to him. She looked him in the eyes as if to read his mind. "You had to" is all it said. He saw the real Fawkes appear. He felt what was left of his wand fall to the floor. He felt himself falling on his knees. He turned his hands to look at his palms "What have I done he said out loud. He saw Fawkes fly over. He saw him cry in has bloody hands, he saw the cuts disappear. He forgave Harry.

He looked up and saw his two best friends and Ginny run over. He saw them stop. He saw Hermoine cover her face in her hands. He saw Ginny turn around. He saw a lot of the order did the same thing. He saw Ron stop and comfort Hermoine. He heard a lot of sobs. He said out loud "Now I am truly alone" "'No you have me'" He heard in the back of his mind. In parcel he replied "'Thank you Medusa'" her name to the rest sounded like a terrible curse. They cowered behind Dumbledore who stood transfixed looking at Harry. He heard Ron say sorry mate. It was too late.

He walked to the door of The Leach and then he saw Voldemort put Malfoy under crucatious and some other curses for a very long time. When he opened his eyes he saw he was on his knees. "'We will experience this together'" he heard Medusa think. Looking up he looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and he started crying not out loud just tears he did not see it but it was red. Molly ran over followed by his friends they all hugged him. He could feel their emotions. There was nothing but fear. Most of it directed towards him. Not because of him but of him. He started moulding the emotions like a potter making clay pots; he was good at it, he was a Potter after all.

They stood there embracing each other until finally Albus said "Moody take the order back. I will take Harry and the rest to by their school requirements." Turning a fond eye to Minerva he asked "Minerva, will you, Molly and Arthur join us" Instantly there was a chorus of "Of course."

"It seems someone needs a new wand as well." He mentioned as an after thought. They turned to the door and started. Harry suddenly stopped and looked at the remains of his wand on the floor. Holding his hand out he said "Accio Wand" The pieces flew though the air. Not a word was uttered. They rarely saw wandless magic and then it was always only Dumbledore or someone as old.

The group headed towards Diagon alley and people just gaped as Harry Potter past them. Sure they acknowledged Albus Dumbledore but no different than usual, it was Harry that scared them. Harry saw this and stared ahead. He did not want to see them, but he did. He saw them all.

They walked what felt for an eternity. The partners were all in deep conversation. Ron and Hermoine did not surprise him. Ginny walked next to him and started talking for the sake of talking. "What happened back there?" At this the whole group sort of came together. Harry relayed everything from the morning until the present. The group did not interrupt as he told the story and thank fully he could not see their faces. When they walked into Diagon alley they saw Neville alone. He almost fell over his feet to get to them. This only surprised Harry who quickly looked the other way.

Neville boasted his good mornings too everyone. He saw someone he did not know. He walked over and said "Hi my name is Neville," So much confidence surprised Harry, suddenly he new why, DA… "Nice tattoo by the way" Then the tattoo came to life. This brought a shriek from Neville and Ginny. No one knew of Medusa and Harry intended too keep It that way…for now at least. Harry quick as lightning spun around and faced Neville. The boy basically fell backwards and sat flat on the dry hard earth.

Harry stuck his hand out as he said "Hallo Neville" Neville did not take the offered hand. Moments passed before he asked "What happened to you?" Harry ignored this grabbed Neville's hand and hurled him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Neville shaking the dirt of him merely said "Thought I saw the grim in one of grandmother's horror stories."

Harry smiled and started walking towards Mr. Ollivanders shop where Harry needed a new wand. By the time they stopped at the shop Harry was thoroughly relieved. Mr. Ollivander was waiting at the door. "What can I do for you professor."

As Albus Dumbledore heard this he turned and motioned Harry to come forward. Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry but did not say anything he was looking transfixed at what was before him. There was no doubt in his mind as to who it was but the change was remarkable. "Nice make-up" He said, and then he noticed the two pieces of Harry's wand. "So much potential and now it is all lost." "I will need to know why and what happen he said looking back at Albus Dumbledore. "Of course" was the reply as they made their way into the shop. Inside Albus took it upon himself to relay the events of the two days.

After all Mr. Ollivander was an inactive member of the Order. He ooh and aahed at all the right places. Turned a little green at other while over all he stayed green as the story was recounted. Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry with only admiration in his eyes. Mr. Ollivander measured Harry up, again and started getting wands out. There was an elf helping Mr. Ollivander. As they tried and tested the wands Harry asked the elf "What is your name?"

Everybody looked where Harry was looking but saw nothing. Albus Dumbledore just smiled. He knew better. "The cat is out of the bag" Professor Dumbledore said quirkily. Mr. Ollivander was shocked to say the least. Albus walked over to the elf and Harry. "His name is Melvin and now you spoiled all Mr. Ollivanders fun." He righted the hat on the elf and he became visible.

"How did you see him Harry" "It is something to do with the glasses, but I don't need them to be able too see invisible people and stuff." May I Harry" Hermoine asked. Harry handed the glasses to her. Fitting them she turned to the elf. Albus changed the position of the hat and the elf was gone. Harry, Albus and Hermoine could now see the elf. No one else could. Albus took the glasses and examined them. "Where did you get them" He asked after he made a good study of the set. "I made them, I made one for Tonks as well" He added.

Harry I need 30 sets and I believe your friends deserves some as well. Looking at the remains of his wand he took the piece where the feather used to be stuck. He went through the procedure again. Harry ended up on his knee there were suddenly 50 sets of glasses. Ron rushed over and caught Harry before he fell over. There was nothing to be said at such a display. Waving his hand all the glasses made their way to his pockets. He immediately took one pair out for each person present. When Harry got up he turned to Mr. Ollivander and said "I think I require the use of a wand" with that he chucked the piece on the table "And please repair that one? I will come to collect it."

They started with the initial sets of wands. They all responded but would burn Harry's hand. He dropped them on the counter one by one.

"The first time you were a difficult customer I don't know if there is a suitable wand for you" But they kept going. Two hours later there was nothing in the front of the shop. A desperate Harry asked "Surely there must be something for me, somewhere?" Mr. Ollivander suddenly lit up and ran to the back of the shop. Moments passed and he came back with a box. The box was cast in Gold and the rims finished in silver. There was a message on the box "THE WANDS OF EREROLL

Harry felt a little hope. He started with the wands from left. One by one and they all burnt his hands. The whole place already smelled of burnt skin. Taking the last one he quickly dropped it in the box with the rest.

Mr. Ollivander who in his time never showed a customer the door without the best suited wand for the individual was at a loss. The man became an emotional wreck. "How can I ever repay your help if I can not even supply you with a simple wand?" he sobbed non stop. Nothing could shock the gathered group anymore.

Harry looked at the women one by one but none stepped forward to try and reassure the broken man. Harry went through the door and held the man. He felt the anguish the man felt and the terrible feeling of disappointment. He saw the rejection the man was starting to build within himself. Harry who was down that road quickly reassured the man. "Something will come up you will find something maybe we just need to look harder." The man left the embrace of Harry. Harry went to the other side of the counter and waited. There past a moment between the man and his house elf. Harry saw the fear in the house elf. But he vanished and came back again. He was holding onto a black box. The box was covered in black chains with a see through face plate. A message

**"Pandora's box,**

**In death dare to open**", was stamped on the box.

Messages like these were usually only used by Goblins to scare people even though they held magic themselves Mr. Ollivander looked at the box and at the group.

"This wand was the first to come to this shop. This is the oldest shop in the world. This wand never found an owner. We have a simple spell to cast to try and open the box. We tried a lot of hopefuls but the box never even as much as responded.

It is said that Merlin made the wand himself. It was the most powerful wand he made and the last before he died. Every one always gets a message from the box. It is always Thee are not Worthy, and the box would go back to its position and lay dormant, waiting. It is said that being powerful is not enough to open the box.

We made a list of all the people who tried to open the box and had a look on their actions afterwards. We never got a pattern. The box became blacker and the wand more gnarled as time went by. In the end we kept it locked. It is said that the day this shop can not provide a wand to someone that's the day that this wand will be will choose its owner."

Looking at the collection of people Mr. Ollivander continued.

"Every one here I assumes know the story except for Harry. I thought so. Harry I have seen and heard of a lot of the things you have done and I would give my whole shop to give you a wand. You deserve that, but if this wand rejects you, which it most likely will, I can not help you."

With that he handed the box to Harry. The shop owner took his wand out to open the box. That was not necessary. The chains began to burn from black all the way through the spectrum until it was a brilliant white that filled Diagon alley. It flowed from the shop in jets of light.

This went on for what felt like minutes. People came rushing forward including Lucuis Malfoy. If only they had evidence against this monster. Someone whispered "Pandora's box is open" then there was a chore as people relayed the story.

"Harry Potter opened Pandora's box." Lucuis indicated to Mcnair to tell their master. He quickly disappeared. The box finally opened in total. And Harry disappeared with the box.

**Flourish and bots...**

"Where did he go?" a scared Ron asked. "To see Merlin" Hermoine answered. "Hogwarts a history" Ron said automatically. "I should really take the time to read it" "Yes, you should."

Then Harry was back.


	5. Pandora’s Box

**Pandora's Box**

Harry ate his full and was about to stand when the voice said "Remain seated" Just like in the great hall all the food disappeared. Harry saw a figure come into view. It looked like his headmaster but Harry knew it was not possible.

Harry looking at the staff the man carried immediately knew who the man in front of him was? "Yes quite correct. You are Harry Potter. There is no doubt in my mind. That was the way it was set back when even I lived." Harry was dumbstruck.

This man lived thousands of years ago how… "Let me answer you. I see there are still centaurs. Back in my time there were still a lot of centaurs.

They came to me with a prophecy" "Yes that one and please stop interrupting me. It was known back in my time. I did not want anything to do with that as I believed this future seeing things are a load of cattle dung. Anyway, I put a task for this bunch of centaurs. I asked them, who I will face tomorrow. They immediately replied-Lancelot, and they told me why just for good measure. I was the one to find him and the first…. But that's another story. Anyway they say they saw it weeks ago. They showed me a book where they recorded it. Now as I see you know these centaurs are a peculiar bunch. They think they are above us humans so I ask their head.

"Why so demanding we are only humans. He replies that only a boy by the name of Harry Potter can save us and you. I knew you were going to ask that, Why me I asked as well, well simply **because Cause**." Merlin said automatically and exclaimed the "because cause". "But why did I have another wand first." Harry asked with a frown. Smiling Merlin answered "You have to walk before you can run." This sounded strange to Harry and he was about to ask "Harry you have much more raw power than myself. You only need to harness this power. You already have a lot of scars." Merlin said while motioning towards Harry's face. "I can remove it now but that act will nullify everything you have done in your mind."

"Sure you will remember but you and others need to see it to remind you what happened. When all is gone and done then you can think of such an act." Merlin suddenly changed into what he looked like the day he left the world and its earthly matters behind. "As you can see I looked almost like you. Only difference is I received my scars forty years before my death and I reached the ripe and tender age of two hundred and fifty or some thing like that."

"I needed to crawl before I walked and eventually ran. You, my young friend do not have a league and most certainly do not have the privilege and time to dawdle on such stupid things as walking. The one you sought has already a good following but that will change. He will take a lot of other little demons under his wing and start terrorizing the world you know.

(Medusa step forward) as Medusa did this Harry saw she was gold. (We changed Harry) Harry was lost for words. She slid up to Merlin and looked the old man in the eyes. He merely touched her and Medusa returned to Harry. She slid up to him but did not become part of him.

Merlin released his eagle – platinum. "As you can see Harry I was quite powerful platinum is the highest you go. After that your companion starts to get these circles." He indicated the ring on the neck of his companion. "There are three"

"Harry I can not teach you. My power that was in the box will be gone soon enough. I have something else for you. I see you have found the room I mentioned to Godrich. That is good. You should be happy that you did that. I can see you are denying the changes in your friends. You will see it soon enough that I guarantee.

This trunk works much the same as that room. You will have to play to get all the information from it.

"When you are inside the trunk you are inside a portal of time. Do you know the spell – Tempus Figit" Harry nodded and was about to protest when Merlin continued "It does not have the same properties as you age at normal time outside the trunk. To enlarge place your hand on it and say "Engorgio" and "Reducio" to make it smaller Harry pocketed the trunk after making it a manageable size.

"Harry my time is up here is one last present though." Harry saw a sword whirling through the air. He saw the light bouncing of its sides. He saw a magnificent blue orb stuck in the pommel he saw strange ruins on the blade. He felt Medusa become one with him (Medusa shall explain the sword when the time comes) he heard the eagle of Merlin screech.

**Mr. Ollivander's shop…**

He caught the sword and was back inside the shop he left moments ago he brandished the sword once cutting through the air and felt it become one with him as well. #another tattoo and another scar#. Those around saw the silver but it was gone before they could discern it as a sword.

In Harry's hand there was a gnarled piece of wood which resembled the hands of a leper. Harry whispered a spell and there was blood slowly working its way out of a wound on his left hand. He dripped some of the blood on the stick.

He could feel the power emanating from the wand. He felt his power working towards the wand. They collided and Harry saw small stars explode in front of him. He saw the stick slowly but surely morphing. It stayed black but there was a shine to the blackness the wand straightened out in a beautiful twelve inch wand.

Harry had a wand. Turning to Mr. Ollivander he realized he probably did not have enough money on him. "How much do I owe you for the wand?" Harry asked almost desperately. "It's yours" was the answer from a shocked Mr. Ollivander. Harry not expecting this just looked at the man in front of him. He had no words. Seeing the look on Harry's face Mr. Ollivander said "My dear boy. That wand was paid with the transfer of ownership of this shop. Merlin himself established this very shop. He gave my great, great grandfather this shop. The only catch was that he keeps the box of Pandora until the day the true owner collects it. What I am saying is that I am actually the owner now that the box has left the care of this shop. "Thanks" is all Harry could mumble. "No, thank you" is what he got.

They turned around and left the shop of Mr. Ollivander. "So Potter is out to catch some more attention again, don't you receive enough from the mudblood." Harry heard as was in the process of turning around.

Harry knew who this was. There was only one person who said things like that. Harry never let Malfoy Jr get to him. He turned around at what was his nemesis. He knew deep down there was a good part. #but where.# Harry felt very sorry for his nemesis but what could he do. He felt a sorrow that he was not sure where or why but he knew that he had to find away to get him out of the grips of the older Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said in stride. "What brings you here?"

Draco was shocked at Harry saying his name, but then he saw the face. The initial shock was still settling #bloody hell, what's on with him. # Feeling his fathers hand gripping his shoulder brought him back to the real world. "Nice make-up Potter, not happy with the way you look?" Malfoy said as the only thing to counter with.

He suddenly felt better as his father laughed as well. He just smirked at his own cleverness. Then he saw a single scarlet tear running down the same crimson line on the face of Harry potter. Ever so slowly it followed the track like a train climbing a terrible sharp slope without sand to help. Draco looked at his farther for an answer but the older Malfoy was in as much shock as his son. There was a general gasp of the group gathered. They would forever remember that face, that tear and those words "For you Malfoy's I cry now a single tear, for when I see you next there will be no more." With that the tear started burning and died out. What was left was the old crimson shadow. The train has gone over the hill like the pities Harry felt for them. Harry placed his wand under his robe and felt it become one with him; this did not feel strange anymore.

The player seeing there was no more to be gained from this part of the excursion motioned the group out. "I need to go to Gringotts." Is all Harry said as they exited. Curious faces all looked at the group as they walked the cobblestones to Gringotts. They however arrived without incident. Griphook walked over as soon as he saw them.

Harry remembered Griphook from the first time he came to Gringotts.

"Good morning, he almost cheered to the group." "Good morning Griphook" Harry replied. "I came to get some money and I need to change Galleons to muggle money." This would usually bring a grin to any goblin but this time there was not even an indication.

"Who else needs to go to their vaults?" At that Professor Dumbledore stopped the commotion. "Griphook, can we get the paperwork for Harry's vaults. I need to sign it so he can control his own money." "Of course Professor" He said as he motioned another goblin over. They exchanged a few words and the two professors followed the goblin. "I believe the rest of you need to go to your vaults"

The first one they stopped at was Hermione's vault. "Ms Granger you are up" Griphook said as he opened the vault. Inside there was a few hands of galleons that Hermoine collected. "Okay I am done." She said merrily as she hopped into the cart. The next vault was for the Weasley's. "Mr and Mrs Weasley you are next." Molly got out following the goblin as he went to unlock the door. Harry was surprised to see that this time there was a bit more galleons than usual. She collected some of the galleons and came out again. She was smiling to her husband as he embraced her.

#I wish I had family that felt the same way about me# Harry thought as he saw the Weasley parents hold onto each other. #I would give all the gold in my Gringotts account to have that# Harry thought.

The next stop was for Neville. Griphook got out and unlocked the vault. "Neville this one is yours." Griphook croaked. In this vault there was quite a lot of money. Harry guessed there was at least halve of what he had. He heard Ron mouth "Wow Neville, there is quite a lot in there." Neville collected a poach full and exited. "Yeah mom and dad" He said with a sorrow filling his face. Ron immediately apologized as he and Hermoine hugged.

All this hugging was driving Harry nuts (What will I do he said) (I will hold you) and he could feel Medusa holding him tighter. (Thanks, you are all the family I need) there was no reply but the group looked strangely at him.

They stopped at Harry's vault once again it was Griphook who unlocked the vault for Harry. "Mr. Potter" Harry fell almost over his feet to collect money. He did not like having so much while the rest did not have that much together. This time it was Neville who had to apologize as he said "Blime Harry you are rich" He did not even receive an answer.

"Griphook my name is Harry." Harry said as he entered the cart. "Of course mister potter." There was something flashing on the cart that Griphook immediately recognized. He spoke into a mike and turned to Harry as the conversation died down. "Mister Potter all the paperwork is signed. I need to request you to inspect the rest of your vaults." He was waiting for an answer. "What other vaults" "Well sir there is your Deposit vault where all the money tenants pay you are collected in. There is your Dividend vault where your dividends of the shares in the bank are paid into. There is your Documentation vault where all your deeds and some other forms of documentation are kept and this was your General vault. And lastly what the goblins in the bank came to fondly call your personal treasury. The goblin of the month I usually send there to clean and repack as an incentive for good work."

Harry was shocked and flabbergasted. "What tenants?" They started moving. They went deeper and deeper into the bowls of the bank. "Who are you to give incentive's and what is this dividends" The goblin expected just this. So he started calmly. "Mr. Potter…" Seeing the look on Harry's face he started again. "Harry, I am the bank manager. There are twelve stocks in Gringotts. As you inherited everything from your parents, there were three, and the black fortune, another three, you own half of Gringotts. Hence you receive Dividends. To minimize confusion all your vaults are divided into two. Left and right as you saw in the vault you exited now, which is dubbed by the way General. Left Potter. Right Black." "Who has the rest of the shares in Gringotts" Harry asked. "The ministry has two, Mr. Malfoy has one and of course, professor Dumbledore had three. He just now gave professor McGonagall one for a present… And I should not have said that."

Everyone immediately saw the meaning but left it at that. Except for Harry "Should have happened a long time ago." "Tell me Griphook who manages my accounts." Harry asked matter of factly. "You are the reason I became manager, so naturally it is me. I was first entrusted by your parents and then Professor Dumbledore thought he would go with the tradition." "Thanks and I am not interested in breaking a working solution." Harry replied.

The light on the cart started to flash and Griphook spoke into the mike until they arrived at the vault dubbed documentation. "The letters to all the tenants has gone out." Griphook said opening the vault. "Thanks, I guess" this vault could have been a library. Once again left and right. Griphook immediately started to explain "It is mostly Deeds and titles. There are a lot of contracts as well. It dates back very far and I have not even gone through half of them. There is quite a lot of property and estate involved as well." Harry who knew nothing of this turned around and made his way to the cart. After locking up Griphook followed.

Then there was the dividend vault. Griphook opened the vault. Mrs. Weasley let out a yelp as the mountain sized heap of galleons came into view. Harry remained on the cart. "It has been gathering for quite some time already. I decided to keep it in case you needed a lot of money quickly. The money from the Deposit vault is used to maintain your properties and add new ones as they become available. You have several properties in the muggle world as well. Griphook locked this vault and they were on their way again. "Let's give the Deposit vault a skip" Harry said to Griphook who did not look too pleased about this.

This time they went very far before the cart came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Griphook walked to the door and whispered something. Harry remembered him doing the same thing in his first year.

The door opened. Harry walked slowly in and saw this room divided as well. In the middle there was a table with one chair at the back and several stacks of paper on top of it. "When I work on your accounts I come down here" Griphook explained.

Looking left and right Harry saw a lot of artefacts, books and rows and rows of emeralds, rubies, diamonds and other gemstones he did not have names for, armour suites, paintings and above all a bicycle. Everyone else followed inside. The sight was amazing to say the least. Hermoine had names for all the gemstones but Harry was not interested. He saw two letters. One letter had a red seal and another had a black seal on. Both were addresses to Harry potter. Harry opened the letter with the red seal first.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means you came to age without us. I can only begin to imagine what it must be like and I can only hope that Voldemort is destroyed as well. _

_As this answer we do not know we can only share our love with you. We would have given all the money in these vaults to be with you, and we know you would do the same, you know that it is not how things work. Please be assured that we love you and are proud of you. _

_Harry, we know we are in danger for Voldemort is looking for us. We will go into hiding at about the same time this letter reaches the vault. We can only hope that you will never need to read this. _

_Please always remember that we love you. Follow your heart wherever you go. It will lead you in the right direction._

_Harry we have to go. Please give our regards to Sirius, Remus and Peter._

_With love _

_Your parents_

Harry slowly relaxed and took the letter with the black seal.

_Howzit Harry,_ Harry immediately knew it was from Sirius

_I believe this is the second one you read. When I wrote this letter Professor Dumbledore told me you had another one. Sorry Mate._

_Seeing that you are reading this letter it means I have failed you, again. I do not have enough words to apologize enough. I can only say that I am sorry Harry for ever letting you down. Please never go lie down, it is the only wisdom I can give and ask from you. At this time Voldemort is still running free, of that I am sure. As you know by now you are the only one that can stop him. _

_I know of the things you have seen and experienced in your life. It should never have happened. I know what those muggles are like and how they treated you. For all this I am sorry Harry. Your parents entrusted me with your well being. I failed in all ways and am truly sorry for this. Please forgive me. As much as it breaks my heart I will add this as well. Partially I am happy that all this happened. It shaped you into what you are Harry. _

_Yes look around you. You walk in any part of the wizarding world and people follow you. Look at your friends. Look at what you achieved. Look at your DA group. Remus told me a lot of that. Harry people look up at you. To them you are a saviour and hope. They will follow you to the gates of hell and kick it down. Not because Voldemort fell the first time because of you. No because he will permanently fall because of you._

_Harry whatever you do be your best. That is all I require. You were the son I never had, if only for a short while. _

_I love you Harry._

_Your godfather_

_Sirius_

Harry was once again torn and he could feel medusa holding him firmer. He saw another letter addressed to Mr. Potter. The scarlet tears were still streaming as he opened the next letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at St Mungos would like to thank you for the piece of the gem that you provided us. We have made the following discoveries. _

_The name of the stone is "Crystal of Regret-fullness." The stone can be used in a potion to help forget bad memories. Once the stone is used you will need the stone to recall those memories._

_We made another startling discovery though. We can use the stone to help people recover and repair memories and this should work for crucatious curse victims as well. If the measurements of the stone we were supplied with are correct we will be able to make enough potions to last us ten years with only a quarter of the stone. And that is if we keep receiving patients at our current pace _

_Please Mr. Potter. I as a doctor at St. Mungo's hospital beg you to provide us with a quarter of the stone. You will help a lot of people in the event._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr Rose_

(All this time it sat here. In my stupid vault) (You did not know) (Why did they not contact me) (You were not part of the wizarding world) (Why did they not contact Professor Dumbledore) (Stop it! You know it was not his to give. Do something about it now!) That was more than an order, it was a reprimand.

A picture of the stone followed. "When was this letter delivered Griphook?" Harry asked wiping his eyes. Griphook immediately recalled "The week before your parents was killed."

Harry turned to Neville "I am sorry Neville your cure sat all along in this stupid vault" (Sword) as Harry said this he withdrew the great sword from merlin . He hurled it through the air at where he remembered seeing the stone. It struck the stone in the middle going driving into the wall up to the hilt. Harry kept his hand outstretched in exactly the same way that the sword left his hand. The sword started to twitch and released itself from the wall it came back all the way into Harry's hand "Excalibur" Harry whispered as he marvelled at the sword and its craftsmanship. He put the sword away and felt it become nothing more than a tattoo.

(It is not your fault) (I know) (Then act the part)(Sorry)(I love you) That was something Harry never heard. It was an emotion that he never shared unless it was through an action and then he did not do it consciously. (I love you too) He said and a feeling of elation went over him.

He could feel the Goosebumps starting, going ever so slowly down his spine. He could feel the hair standing on end as the Goosebumps flowed. It was amazing (That felt good. You should do it more often) (Then you will have to say you love me more often) (I will)

#Now I am sure I am not alone anymore# He forgot but she heard him. If anyone could see the tattoo of the snake they would see a massive grin on its face as well.

He took a quill and wrote a simple post script at the bottom of the page

_The Longbottom's first_

_Harry_

"Griphook send that halve with the letter back to St Mungos."

"Harry what a magnificent sword, where did you get it?" Mr. Weasley asked as Harry started to leave the vault. He knew there was a lot too sort out in the vault as he saw various objects on the walls. There were quite a lot of magical objects but he wanted to be alone when he went through them. "Merlin gave it to me." Harry replied as he exited the vault.

Not a word was spoken as they went back to the general part of the bank and only then did Ginny break the embrace to follow her father. When they arrived the first thing Harry did was to call Griphook aside. "Please excuse me I just need to finalize something with Griphook." Harry did not see professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley go into deep discussion.

"Please follow me?" Griphook said as he took a direction. They approached two large wooden doors in the corner of the bank that automatically opened. "You know they are discussing your sword?" Griphook said as they entered. "Does not matter" Harry replied. There was only one table in the centre of the room and Griphook immediately went to the back. The door silently closed behind them. Harry helped himself to a seat and waited for Griphook to sit.

There was a knock on the door. "It is Professor Dumbledore, may he enter?" Griphook said as he sat down. "Of course"

The door opened and professor Dumbledore entered. "Am I interrupting something" He asked matter of factly although he knew he was. Harry groaned softly but said nothing, as he was still feeling at odds with the man. With this Professor Dumbledore helped himself to a seat. "Professor you want to see the sword?" Harry said as he withdrew the sword." He held it to professor Dumbledore who did not take it (He can not touch it. Only me and you can) with this information Harry placed the sword on the table in front of professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore did not let himself be invited, immediately he started examining the sword.

"Griphook the reason I called you here is to set some rules for the flow of my money into the vaults." Griphook smiled "I understand."

"First of all in what timeframe are dividends paid?" "Monthly" was the prompt reply. "Great. I want the money from one share to be paid to the Weasley's. If they inquire, and they will, find an excuse too keep them quiet." "Harry you know Arthur and Molly wont like it" Professor Dumbledore said in his stupor. "They will have to take the money as it will be a condition in their contract for the house." Griphook said with a smile. "They will be signing them today as well." Griphook pressed a button on his table and had a quick exchange with someone. "Nobody ever reads the contracts." He said with a grin that went ear to ear. Harry smiled. Professor Dumbledore, well he was busy.

Moments later there was a knock again. The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered with another goblin. The new goblin placed a contract in front of Griphook who quickly went over the contract. He winked at Harry and indicated where he must sign and where the Weasley's must sign. After everyone signed the Weasley's left. "I believe there is a Weasley working for you as well." "Yes but I keep his schedule rather open. You never know where the order might need him." Dumbledore smiled and Harry nodded.

Griphook, how much are there, more or less, in the deposits Vault. "More than three times the amount in your Dividends vault." "Oh" is all Harry said as he thought about it. "Professor Dumbledore got up as he saw the banking expedition was coming to an end. "May I see later more of it Harry" professor Dumbledore asked as Harry replaced the sword. "Yes professor." Harry replied the stiffly. The old man simply sighed and left.

"Thanks once again for your help and good work Griphook" Harry said shaking the hands of the goblin bank manager. The bank manager was close too tears. "Thank you Harry, it is not often that we receive appreciation from wizards. Only then did Harry saw the other goblins stare at them. He suddenly remembered how Griphook told him what Mr. Weasley and professor Dumbledore was discussing.

Harry smiled and left the bank. They still had some shopping to do.

The next stop was Madam Malkin's shop. It was only for Harry that they were there as they would come to Diagon Alley on the last day before school started again.

Harry was amazed at some of the materials inside the shop. From snake skin (I hope those died naturally) to the material nearly all robes were made of, a simple black cloth. Then hanging alone in one of the windows Harry saw what he wanted. Dragon hides.

He walked over there immediately. He felt it. It was not what he expected. It was soft, smooth and it glistened, a glaze that would reflect black light. Harry took it of the hanger. It was too big, much too big. He tried it on in any way. It shrunk immediately to his frame. He started moving in the new robe faster and faster. He even jogged on the spot. It did not hinder him in any way; it was light as a feather. He took the ends and pulled it. It did not budge. It was extremely strong.

He found the hood and placed it over his head. It felt amazing. He felt oddly secure in the robe. "It is quite durable as well. Not to mention water and fire proof" Madam Malkin said coming into view. She gave a loud scream as Harry turned around. Professor Minerva quickly reassured the woman that it is okay. Harry took the robe off as well. He wanted these.

Madam Malkin recognized Harry then. "Mr. Potter my new landlord. How are you today? You gave me quite a scare." "Sorry" Harry mumbled an apology.

"What can I do for you?" "I need 35 sets of these" Harry said of hand. He walked to professor McGonagall and whispered in her ear. "Can I get Gryffindor a set as well?" She frowned and in the end nodded. "I will need ten sets in Gryffindor's colour as well. I will require for now only three of the black sets. The rest we will be picked up later." Nobody saw the departing figure of McNair in the doorway.

"Payment will be in advance of course. I need five meters of that material." He indicated to a black silk like material of which only samples was available. They collected the material and robes and left.

Shortly after Harry made the payment they left. They bought their books. Harry and Hermoine bought a few extras. They did not buy any potion ingredients. They stopped at the owlery for treats for Hedgewig. She had still to recover.

After that they went to enjoy some ice cream. "Well Harry I will take you back to Privet Drive now. The rest will go with professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore said as all the ice cream was finished. "I myself can do with some rest" Harry commented to no one but for sum reason everyone understood. (The last time I saw that much entertainment was while in the employ of Voldemort.) Medusa said. (I am sorry. But trouble seems to have a bad way of following me and then finding me as well.) Harry replied.

After a moment of thought medusa said (Apology not accepted. I chose you as much as you accepted me.)

(Thanks.) Harry said earnestly. Medusa nodded in reply

"Harry, to whom do you keep talk in parcel tongue all the time?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermoine immediately went on "You know it is bad manners"

(Would you like to meet them, they are all my friends) Harry asked Medusa (I really would but is the timing right. They have already seen a lot for two days you know.) Medusa said in reply. (You are right; it is just that I am already withholding something else from them as well. But yes you are right) (Okay let's scare them a bit.) With that everyone saw the tattoo on Harry's neck slowly move up onto his cheek and then it slowly left his face and as it left Harry it became a silver serpent. (Why are you Silver?) Harry asked. (I believe it is better to hide some things from them.) Medusa replied. Harry smiled in answer.

There was a collective gasp as Medusa stood four feet tall as well as two feet worth coiled on the floor. She inflated what could only be described as her neck. She stood tall and menacingly in front of the group. "Please meet Medusa." (Pleased to meet you all) which Harry relayed to the group. Professor McGonagall was the first to respond "Harry you and Medusa are you companions?"

(Now there is a surprise) Harry gave Medusa a smile and answered professor McGonagall "Yes professor we are and I think there is more to it as well." Medusa looked at him as if too say what you mean. (I love you) is all he said in his defence. He held his hand out to Medusa and she went head first in to settle in his neck again. He felt her give him a squeeze and then she settled.

"Professor why are there no more companionships around?" Hermoine asked no one in particular. "We can only guess." Professor Dumbledore replied. (The animal kingdoms don't trust any humans. Except I trust you Harry Potter. The whole animal kingdom trusts you as well. It is only in nobility, courage, strength, trust and of course love that this will happen. I can see the gathered group have a lot of this but they will have to wait until they are chosen. Now that we are united we can help others do the same thing. Through me and you we have united the two kingdoms.)

Harry relayed this information to the group. Professor McGonagall whispered something to Professor Dumbledore. He in turn turned to her and said something back. To Harry this was like a dream. And they kissed. Just a peck but that was enough. Harry looked away for the moment. (When will you get a girlfriend?) Medusa asked Harry as she too witnessed this. Harry shrugged in reply. She sighed to herself.

The day was not over as there was a brilliant flash. Two phoenixes appeared out of the flash. They looked exactly the same except for size. Fawkes nipped professor Dumbledore and both the brilliant birds flew and landed on the outstretched hands of Harry. (The time of choosing has come. The choice does not surprise me at all though.) (Oh Medusa we are going to be playing match makers for a while I see) (I know. And I love it) (Woman) He could hear her do an imitation of clicking her tong and give him a good squeeze. He smiled inward.

"I think we require a room at the Cauldron professor. This will require some explanation." They all understood and left for the leaky cauldron which was just down the road.

They entered The Leaky Cauldron through the back and Harry went straight to Tom the bar keeper. Harry had his dragon hide cape on and it covered his head as well. Tom gave a yelp and started back pedalling. "Please don't take me" (Take him where) Medusa asked. Harry took the cape of his head. "Good afternoon Tom. We need a private dining area for the afternoon. A room for ten preferably."

"Blimey, it is Harry Potter. I am sorry Harry. You have changed. I remember your first day back into the wizarding world like yesterday. You came with Hagrid. You looked so innocent young, strong in a way I could not understand. Now, now you look like you could take on ten death eaters and kill them all." professor Dumbledore saw Harry very uncomfortable and came forward. "Thank you Tom. May we retreat to a private room please? And not only can he but he did, this morning to be a little more specific. And keep it too yourself" Harry saw the man's eyes stretch to the size of saucers as he stared at Harry. When he eventually came too he was halve dragged by Ron in the general direction of the private rooms.

Everyone ordered Butterbeer and waited for Tom to return. Harry and Medusa were in a deep discussion with the phoenixes though

(We have been waiting for a very long time. We needed you to unite us. Then they have been looking for the companionship of each other a long time but never got over the initial stages at first. It is sad that they waited this long.) Sarchen said as she spoke to Harry.

(Except for that I could not become professor Dumbledore's companion because we are both males). Fawkes added. (Even though I am not very happy with him right now if I can have half the qualities that man portraits then I will have sufficient to last me a lifetime) Harry added. (Harry you have more than you give yourself credit for. Remember your achievements the last five years. In that time you have achieved as much if not more than that brilliant man. I love him Harry, I really do but what you must remember is that he achieves a lot by making small and painstaking moves at a time. You make single extraordinary moves at a time and with those you make single great achievements. The good thing is that they are in some way always in perfect synch with his moves. He is the player and the king and you are the queen. As long as you can see it that way the two of you will achieve great things together. If you had the knowledge base of that girl you call Hermoine then you would be a match for professor McGonagall and then with a little more experience you will be as great as professor Dumbledore himself. )Fawkes said. (Thanks Fawkes he needed that. I keep telling him that but it is stuck somewhere in the wax in his ears. Now Harry do you believe?) (It is not just a matter of believing. It is a matter of accepting. I have accepted my Karma. With the help of the people in this room it will be much easier though. But I still do not trust him as I used to.)

Fawkes thrilled and sighed. (I know Harry but please give him a chance.) Before Harry could reply Tom returned handing out several bottles and glasses. "Anything else?" He asked Harry pointedly. "Thanks Tom we will call if there is more." With that Tom the barman left.

Harry looked at the two phoenixes one at a time straight in the eyes. (So be it) "So be it" Harry and Medusa said at the same time. Everything the one said the other said. One voice human, the other birdsong.

"(You have made your choice. It is a good choice. Now go to your companions)" With that Fawkes and Sarchen disappeared and reappeared in a flash. Fawkes was perching on the shoulder of professor McGonagall and Sarchen on professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, Fawkes has been with you for a very long time. As a male he will never be able to be your companion. He found a mate by the name of Sarchen. The one on your shoulder. Will you accept her in the place of Fawkes? As they are mates they hold the same title in Nature." "Yes Harry I accept her in the place of Fawkes."

"(Sarchen, do you accept Professor Dumbledore as your companion)" Yes I do "(Professor Dumbledore, Do you accept Sarchen as your Companion)" "Yes I do "(By the power invested in us we proclaim you Companions.)" With that Sarchen slowly sank into the shoulder of professor Dumbledore)"

Turning to professor McGonagall Harry and Medusa performed the same ritual

"(Fawkes, do you accept Professor McGonagall as your companion)" Yes I do "(Professor McGonagall, Do you accept Fawkes as your Companion)" "Yes I do "(By the power invested in us we proclaim you Companions.)" With that Fawkes slowly sank into the shoulder of professor McGonagall)"

Then Fawkes slowly came up out of the shoulder of professor McGonagall. The sun shone on him and the light scattered in all directions. Breaking up into little rainbows. It was picture perfect. Sarchen followed suite. Most beautiful. She beamed as she affectionately nipped at Albus. Both birds were platinum but the one had a single ring that the other did not have. (Can you imagine the conversation?)(Yes love. But they will have only a bond where the strongest part is love.) This was a lot for Harry to try and understand (Don't worry we will find a solution.) (I know we will. I always do. Now we are two.) After that Harry gave an explanation of the colours of the bird as well as the rings.

"They never mention the eagle of Merlin or what colour it was." Hermoine said matter of factly. "Platinum with three rings." Harry replied of hand. An astonished wow reverberated through the room and was cut off as the two birds disappeared with a flash. (Tell them that when the time is right everyone in this room will have a companion. Once the strengths are met it is only a matter of time.) Harry slowly repeated this to the group. "What animal will we have Harry" Ron asked "Ron!" Hermoine said alarmed. "As it is the animals to choose you will have to wait and see."

"That is just brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he read the article in the paper that Hermoine was indicating. "Harry we are allowed to do magic out of school." He added making movements as if he was on the pitch and muttering "Lumos". "Ron!" Hermoine added critique to his lack of self control. "Sorry love" he answered sheepishly.

Giving Ginny a small smile Harry turned to "Professor, we should really get going I am very tired" With that Harry passed out." He would not know it but the conversation would go on for at least another hour but he and Medusa would hear nothing of it.


	6. Life in a shed and training in a box

I have received some "advise" that it is very confusing and that the timeline is somewhat, #what is the word, ah yes that will do nicely# disorientating.

Well if any of you have read the good stuff from L.P. Barb then you will know the time spell used here. Notso. That oak is brilliant by the way.

Anyway read it and I assure it will help.

Now the problem with the time spell is that a lot of events take place that happens to Mr. Potter in the time span of a day. For that I am terribly sorry. To him it is all the same. Unfortunately it is going to get worse before it gets better. I had a choice of doing this as an advanced learning pace or mutate time. I chose the latter. It seems I was wrong. For that I am sorry. But I am learning. Unfortunately the chapters you are reading now had its birthday in December, so modifying them before I post them is my current solution which by the way I am doing.

You will see the chapters are quite long (This one is nineteen A4 pages of which one page is my crap) be assured that I will shorten the new ones and add more "dribble" in them to give you less to consume.

Anyway I am still a virgin at this so please crap me out, bite me, flame me, oh hell do what you want but please be gentle.

The good news is that I am busy with another story in the background where I am putting the tutorial I receive in your flames to good use.

I am hereby looking you in the eye and saying that I am terribly sorry. Unfortunately I am finished up to chapter sixteen and only from them you will start to see the differences. I am editing the current chapters before posting them but there is little I can do now except for checking my spelling and tenses. Oh yeah just so you know I speak the English language very deliciously. In other words I am not speaking English by default. I do use MSword as my editor and as I am from South Africa it is set to that.

Who reads this anyway?

Enjoy,

Ciao

flippie

Life in a shed and training in a box 

Harry woke to find himself in his bed. Medusa lay curled up next to him. (Slept well) she asked and started sliding onto his torso. Harry put his hand out encircling the upper halve of her body, he kept his hand still. She squirmed as she slid through his caressing hand (that's nice.) she said settling into a comfortable position looking straight into Harry's eyes. (Don't give me that look) Harry said to her. Lifting her head up in mock horror (What look) (that one) She settled down looking at him again.

(What will we be doing today Mr. Potter?)(I do not know about you but breakfast sounds good)

(Yes it surely does.) She answered sweetly.

With that the two house elves appeared. "Good morning Harry" they piped together (Thank goodness no Master Harry) "Good morning, I want you to meet Medusa" Harry said indicating the long golden serpent curled on top of him. "Hallo Medusa" Dobby said with a shaking voice while Winky did not answer. "Medusa is my Companion." Harry informed them. This seemed to satisfy them as he heard an "Oh" from the two. "Medusa we brought Harry breakfast. We know what he likes so it is easy but what would you have" (Meat) Harry relayed this to Dobby who disappeared with a plop. Winky went to task to prepare the table for Harry. As she was about finished Dobby reappeared with a plop. He had a few pieces of meat with him. He immediately started preparing a position for Medusa at the table. (Strange they know to prepare your position at the table as well.) (Not really, house elves share their knowledge with the young. That way it takes less time to teach them in anyway.) (Oh) Harry replied to Medusa

When the table was prepared the two house elves started cleaning an already spotless flat. "Oh yeah, Dobby hand Winky that bag over there." Dobby did as instructed. "Winky I want you to make some clothing for yourself and Dobby. I will have no buts. And whatever you do, do not let Dobby help in any way."

Winky and Dobby was both ecstatic as she took the few meters of black lace from the bag. She draped it across them that brought a hearty laugh from Harry. (Good) is all Medusa said, not at the elves but at Harry, He of course did not see it this way and she knew, but it was an inconvenience but still not too bad.

Eating their full the two house elves took the dishes and plopped away leaving Harry in the company of medusa alone. (Now Mr. Potter again) "(What shall we be doing today)" they piped together and laughed at each other. Harry dug in his pocket and withdrew a small trunk the size of a box of matches. Shaking it side to side he said (I bet you are as curious as I am as to what awaits the seeker in here?)

She laughed and said (Thought you would never come to that conclusion.) (But first I need to take a shower)(Aargh, no Harry you are clean as a… I forbid you to go… come back here at once.) But Harry was already half way to the shower. (Men.) She said in mock exasperation.

Harry opened the water and adjusted the flow and heat until it was comfortable. As he watched he saw the tattoo on his forearm where his wand lay. He stroked it gently enjoying the feeling at the edges. #Always at the ready and handy# He washed his back and he felt Excalibur on his back as well. He felt it all the way to his legs and he felt the pommel at the back of his head #if I could only really appreciate and use you for what you are. # #you will soon enough# a voice that sounded strangely like Merlin's said.

Harry finished his shower dried and made his way back to where medusa lay waiting anxiously. (Potter, never do that to me again) (I love you) he said in his defence walking over and sitting next to her. (Now Harry, will we see the inside of the trunk now?) (Don't you think we need a bit more rest) a playful Harry replied (Harry) she said in a soothing seductive way (You are impossible) she said in mock anger distancing herself from him. Harry laughed and enlarged the trunk next to them on the bed.

The trunk, much like Pandora's Box was black. Light did not reflect of the smooth exterior giving it the effect of a black hole. There were seven clasps on the front of the trunk.

On top of the trunk there was a message that read

Unworthy I dare thee to enter

Merlin

They read the message carefully and opened the trunk.

The trunk was divided into two halves. The left part looked just like his old trunk, containing a few partitions for different objects of every day use. He saw a small quill lying in one of the partitions. Speculating what use a quill that dimension could be of he took it out. To his astonishment the quill became a size perfect to his grip. He did the same with a few other objects inside the trunk and to his amazement they acted in the same way. (If this trunk could only do this then it would be marvellous) (It is extraordinary) Medusa approved.

On the right hand side there was a gaping hole with stairs circling down. Harry looked questioningly at medusa (You want to come with me?) She ticked her tong and wrapped herself around Harry. Quite tight but not becoming one with him (Shall we.) she proposed. (No way you are remaining here is there) She did not take the time to retort.

Harry put one foot into the trunk with the utmost care. The steps were quite small so he did not want to misstep on his first try. He should not have taken the time. Just like with a pensieve he all of the sudden found himself inside a room with a few doors. All the doors were black with letters in gold. He started reading them one after the other

Room, Closet, Toilet, Bathroom, Kitchen, Requirement and Necessity, Exit

"Good day Harry. As time has no meaning here a time of day is not necessary." (Merlin's beard) "Yes no matter how often I shaved it was always grown by the next morning" The voice of Merlin responded without passion. "I believe everything is rather self explanatory.

"Your room is where you can have a lie down after an exhaustive training session. Here you can sleep as well. In all the rooms there is a clock to provide you with an indication of the time in the real world." Harry listened to the voice as he entered the room. Apart from a bed there was really nothing unless you counted the book on the bed. "What book is that?" Harry asked almost nonchalantly.

"Ah the Book of Books." Merlin whispered bending over and tracing the name with his finger. He slowly picked the book up and tried to open it to no avail. "I have looked for this book ever since I became familiar with magic." Harry shrugged and walked over taking the book from Merlin. "Maybe it will open for me."

He started opening the book and immediately a light started shining through the crack. Shocked Harry dropped the book. It fell and fell Harry watched it continue opening itself. It fell to almost one foot from the ground when it was completely open and stopped in mid air. Light danced against the wall roof and across them. From the light a figure raised. The figure floated over to Harry.

Harry who is no stranger to the strange, unfamiliar, foreign and impossible stood routed to the spot watching the figure closing the gap. He wore the same outfit that Harry was having made at madam Malkin's it was just hanging more loosely and the colour was a black with a green and blue glimmer to it. Standing in front of Harry the figure grasped his shoulders and lifted his head looking Harry straight in the eye.

Time froze for Harry as he could do nothing else but stare back. Harry saw movement below the hood and watched in fascination as a silver snake slid out below the hood. He started feeling a familiar feeling as Medusa detached herself from him. He watched as the two snakes slowly started wrapping themselves around each other.

Realizing what was happening Harry started to panic. He watched in horror as the two snakes became one. The stranger seeing this reassured him by saying "Life will continue, accept the knowledge that Medusa is receiving." "Who are you and how did you know her name?" Harry asked. The stranger smiled "You" he dropped the bomb like ton of bricks by removing his hood. Harry watched in fascination the rest of the face. Then only did he realize that he was looking at a mirror image of himself. "How?"

"When the time comes you will understand and know the how of it as well. Use the book and the trunk well. Train yourself as good as you can. Spend as much time as possible in here sleep, eat and drink. As you heard the book is the Book of Books. We are the authors of the book. Use it well. Add to the book as your experience grows. Knowledge is power and power is strength. You must exercise to increase strength. You can do magic use it and become as good as you can. Accept it. Understand it. Define it. Redefine it. Experience it. Live it. Love it. And Above all be it.

Inside the book there is knowledge, expand it. There are teachers and only the best in their art. In the front is a training program that you must first complete. Do it before the school term start. As you complete the training the book will start opening for you. There is no instant knowledge for you. You are already very powerful, and will be more so than Merlin next to you ever were. On your birthday you will have access to more power and lastly on your seventeenth birthday you will be at your peak. There you will stay until you reach my age and at three hundred years I am still happily married and fight evil like you eat breakfast at school.

Train and teach your friends. The DA must survive if you are to win. Act yourself in secret. Medusa has the knowledge, as her knowledge can be transferred for an advantage. She knows what is expected. Soon you will have the love of someone special. This love will be more than you share with Medusa. Protect the love not the person she is capable. Remember that. And no I will not say who. Send them spells to exercise. Especially Ron and Hermoine. Send to the rest of the DA spells to exercise as well."

Looking at the younger himself he could see the determination in those yes that he knew and thrived on until this day. He saw the tear in himself of the death of his godfather but he could not tell him. That he was here was more than enough already. Saying too much would be wrong. He felt the tear, always red roll down himself. He saw it starting to burn and he knew it was time to leave.

"Here I leave you. Remember train, act in secret. I leave the last of my surprises. Be strong and the corner stone of the world. I will be watching, always…"

With that the light started to fade into nothingness. What was left were a stumped Harry and a flabbergasted Merlin. Some strange clothing on the floor, a set of boots, some strange daggers, gauntlets and a belt was lying where he vanished.

"I just knew it" Merlin trumpeted Harry out of his stupor. You are the chosen one. And with that he left. Stuck in his thoughts Harry wondered (What now) (I thought it was rather simple. You need to start training. Remember not to tell anyone, not even your professors.) Medusa answered (Besides I have nothing to say to them. What did he mean you will know?) Harry answered and asked. (You will too once the time is right.) Grumf was the sound Harry made (It is not fair) (It never was and surely never will be and stop acting like a stupid ogre.) Medusa chastised. (I love you too) (O no you don't not this time) (Sorry) was his meek reply.

Harry went to the room and lay on the bed. Lying on the bed Harry opened the book and started to peruse. A new figure appeared and immediately turned to Harry "Lying will most certainly not do." It said

The figure wore a yellow sweater with a black stripe down the side. At first glance the figure did not look like much. The figure pulled the arm pieces of the sweater up and said. We will have to find a suitable place to train you. With that he turned and left.

This brought Harry out of his daze and he practically ran after the figure. "Who are you?" "Bruce" was the stern reply as the figure entered his room of requirement. Immediately the room changed into a Dojo.

"Much better. Do what I do if you can't keep up just follow as well as you can." With that Bruce walked of to the titami mats and stopped of centre. Harry not really knowing what to expect just stared after the figure.

In the middle of the room the figure started stretching. After a couple of moments the figure started moving slowly at first with a certain amount of determination and precision that was scary. This continued for almost fifteen minutes.

Then the fun started as the figure started picking up speed. Here Harry lost all contact with the movements. This illusion was moving in a blur and Harry saw he was picking up speed. Then suddenly the figure stopped. This happened so fast that Harry was following him with his eyes and realised that there was nothing where he looked. He retraced the route he followed and saw the figure pointing a finger at him.

"This is actually for you, you know?" Harry feeling guilty already looked at the floor whispering an apology "Sorry but I have never done any form of martial arts."

Bruce just looked at the scarecrow in front of him and as he smiled he said. "Ah you are new, well just my luck. Let's start from the beginning then shall we." Harry nodded his agreement without voicing it. "Well do you know what your centre is?" Harry frowned "So you know really nothing. Well then that is where we will start. Follow my example and do as I say."

That said Bruce walked of to the position where he started and sat in the alpha position. Harry without further thought followed this example. "Now start concentrating on your breathing. Breathe as is comfortable for you. Concentrate on the in and out motion. In, Out, In, Out. Follow your own rhythm. Now start clearing your thoughts." Harry tried for he lost time but he could not clear his thoughts.

Frustrated he shouted "How am I supposed to do this" To his amazement Bruce opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "You are forcing it and I can smell the anger you are emitting. This will not come with the first try. You will most probably have trouble for the first couple of months." With that Bruce jumped to his feet and started moving again. His eyes did not reflect light his expression was one of fortitude and he was as relaxed as Harry has not been in a long time. . Harry just sat there and gaped as the figure went as fast than humanely possible. "You will need to find that centre of yours to be able to do this."

With new determination Harry set to find his centre. He lost time again the only thing he heard was the movement behind him. He concentrated on that and soon all his attention was captured to the movement. Then he did something that amazed him he dropped his attention from the movement and concentrated with his entire mind on the simple action of breathing.

Then it happened. He suddenly felt nauseas from the smells attacking his nostrils. Opening his eyes he saw the world the way it is not the version he expected. Slowly turning to Bruce he looked at the figure suddenly not so fast anymore. "Wow" he said inaudibly. "You found it. Now join me."

Harry got up and started moving with a much slower Bruce. "I will adjust to accommodate you." The movement flow became more basic and slower. This continued for a long time. Harry's muscles were screaming but in his centre it was just a feeling that he could ignore. He continued following the movements of his mentor eventually his arms stopped moving and it was not long before he fell flat on the ground. Just lying there, he felt his new world slipping his grasp and returned to his world.

Immediately he was overwhelmed with muscles torn to shreds. He was sore all over. He did not dare to move. Bruce stood over him with a smile like a quarter moon, displaying an impressive set of ivories, reflecting the part as well. "Total muscular failure." He added dryly. With that a potion appeared out of thin air. He lifted Harry's head and poured the liquid down his thought. "Magic, such a pity I had no access to that."

Harry immediately felt better. Returning to his starting position Bruce said "Again" with so much authority that Harry had no choice but to obey. To his amazement his muscles was not even tired they felt better than when he started. He did not have time to say anything as there was a blur heading in his direction. For some reason he just dropped in his centre and started moving with Bruce.

They did not touch it was just a matter of the moves he started with and he quickly and painfully saw that if he made a mistake he felt a blow and if he performed them perfectly they were dancing in perfect synch. This continued for a long time before Bruce changed direction and Harry followed his movements. These were the movements that Bruce used during their dance. This went on until Harry was flat on his back again and in a world of pain.

Smiling Bruce poured the potion down the throat of the young man. "That was pretty good. For now though that was enough. Catch your breath and then open the book for your next lesson. Use your centre for the rest of your classes as well. It will improve your concentration"

With that Bruce disappeared and the room changed a bright white. There was no furniture and infinity was around the corner.

"Couch" Harry said louder than necessary. Immediately he was lying on a couch as the couch slowly came from within the ground. Using his imagination he changed the room more to his liking.

A fireplace appeared close to the couch. Infinity was blocked by stonewall on all sides. A portrait adorned the door and carpets hanged from the ceiling down the walls. Three figures posed in various positions on the mats. Except for the fire there was no other light. The floor was a thick red carpet with a gold lining. In front of the fireplace there was a stool with a soft cushion in red and gold as well.

Medusa immediately left him and made her way to the stool.

Both lying comfortable they stared into the oblivion of the fire for a long time. Harry was the first to break the comatose they both relished. Except for the crackle of the fire there was no sound (What do you think will be next) (I think we should first be a bit comfortable before we find out.) With that she returned to Harry. Harry immediately started stroking her. Squirming in the comfort both fell asleep shortly.

As time did not matter both woke up refreshed beyond comparison. This was the first time that nightmares did not plague Harry. Writing it off to the effect of time Harry absentmindedly started stroking medusa again. (What is next do you think?) (The possibilities are impossible to shortlist you know.) Medusa answered tartly. (Shall we?) Harry asked and opened the book without awaiting a response.

Once again there was the white light appeared from the book and in front of Harry stood his charms professor.

"Professor" "Ah Harry how nice to see you" was the reply. "What are you doing here?" "Well as you explained only the best are inside the book. So I am here and you are here to learn charms, not so?" Not expecting this Harry remained in a lying position looking the little professor up and down.

"Well Harry this will most certainly not do for our classes." With that the room changed in size and Harry ended up on the ground. The walls remained but in the middle of the room there was a table with five balls on it. The couch Harry lay in was transformed to a bench and immediately the comfort Harry and medusa enjoyed was destroyed.

Standing up Harry cast a cushioning charm on the bench and once again they were both in a more comfortable position. Looking between the balls and the professor Harry asked with indignation "What now?" smiling the little man answered "Well it is rather simple. I want you to levitate all the balls at the same time."

This time it was the professor who received a nice comfortable looking couch where he immediately made himself comfortable. "Well?" he asked giving Harry a questioning look.

Harry removed his wand and said "Wingarduim leviosa" The first ball started lifting to Harry's prompt but not the rest. Satisfied that Harry started the little man turned on his side and almost immediately started snoring softly.

"Great." Immediately the ball fell on the ground. Harry started again but the moment he started to concentrate on the next ball the first one fell on the ground. Harry for his part kept going as the balls fell one after the other.

For longer than Harry would like to remember he kept this up eventually he got tired and dropped the ball that was currently in the air. (This is useless!) Harry exclaimed sitting down heavily on the bench. Medusa curled into his lap and gave him a look that would make Minerva proud.

(Always looking for the bad in everything…) (But I cannot get it right!) Harry interrupted her in his frustration (Like bloody hell you cannot…) by now the normally composed medusa was fuming (…and never interrupt me) this she said with enough venom to poison Harry.

And then she said enough to make a crushed Harry blush (Voldemort never said I cannot. He always finds a way even if it is his fools that need to do something!) She hissed at him (Sor…) Harry tried to defend but was again cut of (Do not interrupt me; you are sitting here complaining about impossible when Voldemort would lift those balls without effort. You have all the time in the world to make the best of a crappy situation the best you can do is complain and mope about your inadequacy. Do you know that for the last hour you did not even as much as whisper the spell…) realisation suddenly dawned on Harry (…if you went to your centre then maybe you would find it a bit easier but no it is easier to complain. You have the world on your shoulders, yes you are young, yes you have experienced a lot but still you complain about something as mundane as levitating five simple balls.)

Medusa seeing the shame on the face of a flustered Harry slid off his lap and to add injury to her little performance she turned so that she could not see him and he not her face. She looked in the opposite direction and a small mirror appeared that she knew Harry would not be able to see.

Sitting in deep thought Harry looked ahead at the balls and thought to himself #**If he can do it then I can most certainly as well#** Hearing this Medusa grinned inwardly as she saw the new wave of determination fill the face of Harry. She had a new way of convincing him and thanks to the older herself she knew the strings to pull. Seeing the dull eyes of Harry she knew he was in his centre thanks to the older herself as well.

Lifting his wand medusa saw on of the balls lift from the table and in no time the second and the third as well. He kept them in the air and floated them to different locations in the room. Sometimes one of them would fall but be caught before impact.

As he was in his centre she could not read his emotions to well but fortunately she had another link to him that was stronger.# **I loose eye contact and it falls** #He kept this up for some time but every time the ball falls. #**Try to remember the layout of the room as well as the location of the balls as well as the other objects in the room#** Medusa thought back. #**OK** #Harry replied #**Sorry for being such a prat**# he continued and she just smiled. #**I still love you**. # Hearing such convictions was still a bit unsettling to Harry and she could feel it almost like a flinch but emotionally.

**#Eventually he will get over it**.# Turning a two times in a full circle Harry took in everything in the room. Satisfied that he memorised everything Harry left one ball behind and looked in the opposite direction. None of the balls touched the ground. #**Wow!#** Harry exclaimed

(That is good Mr. Potter but what about the rest?) (Spoilsport.) Harry replied and he picked the last two balls up at the same time. (Cocky aren't we) (Me) Harry replied in mock exasperation as he started sending the balls in all directions without once touching any object in the room. Balls zigzagged without even the most remote indication of a plotted route. Then he brought them together and started juggling them faster and faster. He brought them overhead and started rotating them in a full circle so fast that they became one blue streak without a start or end. Suddenly they stopped all in the position where they were.

If Harry was not in his centre a grin would cross his face a twinkle would become visible in his eye. But unfortunately that was not to be seen. Suddenly the little professor was not on the couch anymore. (Harry what are you doing?) Medusa asked somewhat alarmed. She was not answered. Flouting in mid air Harry brought him straight above the table and did something that he thought was normal.

He cast another cushioning charm on the table in case the professor fell. Medusa

saw this and gasped. She had only seen it once and that was with Voldemort and it was right before she left him. Only difference was that that man had no cushion to fall on. Voldemort gloated when this happened and here was her Harry not even realising that what he did was supposed to be very difficult to the point of impossible.

For some reason that she or anyone for that matter could not comprehend humans were not particularly compatable with the levitation charm. She understood it had something to do with the wizard fighting the effects of the spell.

Harry slowly started revolving the balls around the professor. After sometime they started to go faster and faster until only a blur was left. A soft wind started blowing from the balls. (Wow) Medusa said in surprise.

Harry was not finished yet. He was tiring now but he had more he wanted to try. Then he did something that was supposed to be the end of the spells. He closed his eyes. The professor at that moment decided to wake up. It took him sometime to realise that he was actually awake. And that was only the beginning. Then he saw the 5 balls revolving around him at an extraordinary speed. Then it dawned on him that he was in the air. He remembered his student and looked at the young man only to see eyes closed. He saw no emotion whatsoever. The wand was almost limply being held like the work was done as an after thought. A slight breeze was ruffling the already ruffled hair.

A snake sat upright gawking at the commotion, as there was honestly no other way to describe the action, in as much shock as him. His student chose that time to open his eyes. There was calm in him that defied his idiom, and a determination set in diamond. In awe he stared at his student as the balls started to losing velocity in their gyrations and ever so slowly started to settle on the table under the control that could not be created with a strong and well cast Imperuis curse. It simply defied logic.

Professor Flitchwick was returned to his couch where he immediately sat upright staring in exasperation at Harry. "How did you do that?" he asked when he could finally settle his wits. Harry shrugged his shoulders as an answer and sat on the bench. He could feel the tiredness rippling through his mind. As time was not relevant in his new environment he did not know how long he was at it only that is was a long time which means he sat.

Seeing that there would be no answer the professor said. "Let's start with the theory of your achievement. You see Harry what always amazed me is that you could do most things just by trying and practise. That is useful especially if you need to do something in a fix. Now Harry I believe that you do not know how the book operates so let me explain. When you opened the book so far a tutor appeared. This will continue for as long as you need to be taught. Now once you opening the book from the middle it gets a bit more interesting."

Seeing that he had the rapt attention of his student he continued. "Open the book from the middle." The professor commanded. Harry opened the book as commanded and saw there was a table with a few rows of sorts. Seeing the puzzled looks on the face of his student the professor continued. "Use your quill and write in a search request. Now if you write across the table you can add more parameters to the search. In the first field write charm."

Harry requested a pen from the room and immediately complied. While he was writing there was a list appearing on the right hand side. By the time he wrote "Cha" he turned a few pages and to his amazement there were a list of names and authors as well as a field containing an Authors note on the subject of the book, scroll and even Tomes. Harry could literally feel his jaw drop "Wow." Is all he could say. Medusa who was by now next to Harry looking in the book was as amazed as him. Shaking her head side to side she said (Now we have a list of books to help us, but where are the books?) Harry voiced the question and a faint smile crossed the face of the professor. "You see Harry that is the beauty of the book.

You see a future self of you made the book to help and teach you or at the time himself. I thought it was impossible to charm a book to do this but you proved me wrong. You used some runes as well it is still mightily impressive." Harry who was all the time looking in the book saw a circle on the side of each row as well as two circles on the top. The circles were named "Get", "Get Page" and "Get All".

For bad measure Harry made a check mark in the "Get All" circle. Fortunately he was in this room as there started a single book in the corner and then there was a steady flow of books that immediately took over a lot of space. The room immediately started to expand to accommodate the new occupants of the room.

Harry was dumb struck to say the least. The room was covered floor top roof in books, scroll, tomes and even some canvasses.

"Well you certainly jumped the wand there Harry." The professor admonished Harry. "Anyway if you turn one page back then there the directions to use the book."

Slightly frustrated Harry closed the book and immediately all the books disappeared. "Now Harry I believe we can start to go over some theory or rather a lot of theory." They spent a lot of time covering theory that was to Harry's surprise not dull or boring. Every so often he would test some of the theory and he slowly started understanding the workings behind the charms and why wand movement was important. He soon realised that the only reason to move your wand in a bit of predefined manner was to focus your power in a more precise manner, further more the actual movement meant a certain action. Jabbing forward basically translated into a push. There a lot of jab types though. . However the next discovery he made was that you did not need to make the movements as precisely as they say but it used a bit more power. Harry was furiously taking notes all the time and had already compiled a few rolls of parchment.

"Harry I believe we have done enough for now. You can rest a bit and continue for you next class." "Thank you professor" Harry applauded to his tutor and the little man disappeared. Harry's room was returned to the state it was before the professor disrupted them.

(That was interesting.) Harry said matter of factly to medusa. (Yes it was simply amazing) For the next two hours in their new environment they discussed what was discovered. (If I do not need the incantation to get the charm to work it uses more energy) (Yes) (Let's try this.) Putting the wand down Harry pointed his hand to a vase and said

"Accio". The vase immediately went flying to him faster than he could follow it. The vase crashed into his sternum and shattered on impact. Harry went to the floor before the glass hit the floor and just lay there rubbing his bruised chest. At the moment of impact Medusa dove literally into Harry and settled. Slowly and painfully Harry started to feel better. For some reason Bruce appeared at his own accord and fed Harry a potion smiling like a mad man. "Better be a bit more careful next time" He said as he started laughing.

Harry was still broken, bruised and lying flat on his back when the room suddenly changed back to the dojo. Bruce did not wait for Harry he immediately started attacking Harry with a quarter staff. The first five shots struck Harry across his bruised and broken chest but Bruce did not relent. Harry quickly found his centre but had a difficult time to do anything. He was hurt but in his centre he could isolate and almost ignore the pain. He only had his body to defend his body and soon he discovered that it was best to only stay out of the way of the quarter staff. His body was for sum reason still convalescing itself even under the immense strain of Bruce's forced attack. Still tired from the previous class Harry went on and on duck, dive, roll, fall, jump, roll block. The latter was always accepted with a thud. Getting tired Harry started to look for ways to return the attack but every attempt was quickly overturned and he would be back to his original position of ducking and diving.

Then it hit him like a brick. He quickly moved into the sphere of the quarter staff and started working on the inside of the defence. The quarter staff came around to knock him senseless aimed at his already bruised chest. Harry turned his back and lifted his arm and the quarter staff struck, he gripped the quarter staff beneath his arm and swung in the same direction. Bruce who saw his fate too late lost the quarter staff to Harry and immediately rolled backwards as the quarter staff swished through his previous position. Bruce immediately retaliated as Harry was not in the best position. Harry however had quickly learned the workings of the quarter staff while defending from it. His handling was not as good as his masters but he could hold the man of.

Harry thought his master was moving slower for some reason. Harry felt that he could almost run circles around Bruce. He could predict the next move sometimes two and even three in advance. It felt strange. It was as if it all made sense suddenly. Harry felt as if he was playing with Bruce. He could feel his magic fuelling his movements. This went on until Bruce struck the quarter staff with the sole of his foot as the quarter staff was about to struck his head. It was his last defence. The quarter staff broke in halves and Harry could see Bruce grimace and slightly lost his footing.

The man was tired but Harry felt he could go on he gripped the two staffs at the ends. Harry felt strange and he could not classify his feelings. As Bruce lost his footing Harry jumped through the air and landed behind and to the side of Bruce. He could feel the magical power and the physical flowing into one. He could feel the gasp from Medusa. He could see that his master was frantically looking for him. He could see the target of his next shot. It was the back of the one to train him no more the master.

Harry felt the air brightly lit, he smelled the sweat, his and Bruce's separately, he smelled the well oiled and used staff, he smelled the mats on the floor and he could smell the fear the man in front of him. Every sensation was disclosed, everything polluting the very air he was breathing and measuring.

Harry struck with all the might he felt coursing through his veins, arms, muscles and even the very core of his bones. He could see the hair of his arms standing on end, the air crackling with the force of his stroke. He was not mad at the man in front of him; no he could still remember the pain his chest used to be in when he was attacked. A grinned reshaped his face and the two pieces struck simultaneously.

Harry was not ready for what happened next.

There was a very bright light as he made contact. The staff shattered and burned away before hitting the floor. A brilliant white light shone from Bruce as he was cracking like glass into a million small triangles. The light escaping the fissures illuminated the room a bright white. He saw Bruce dissolving into nothing as if he was a fog ending with an explosion. Harry realised that the room was white as the time he found it. He remembered his room the way he wanted it.

When the room completed the transformation Harry saw the older himself sitting and clapping. "Well done. That was the first time it ever happened and it helped a lot." Harry was more worried about the man he just killed for sure. The older version of himself saw this and said. "Bruce please join us?"

Bruce appeared out of thin air with a certain amount of surprise written on his face as he said "A good tutor becomes progressively unnecessary. But you young Harry ripped the carpet from under that statement. I have never felt anything hit me so hard. I saw you and then you were gone. My nostrils flared and my ears strained but you were gone. Fortunately I am only a memory however feeling is still permitted."

Harry replied "There is still a lot to learn. Different weapons etc." Bruce replied in turn with "Are you sure you want to be taught by the student."

Harry smiled and said. "I have a long way to go." "Very well we will continue. Until we have our next class young Harry." Bruce said with a grin as he disappeared. "Nobody ever impressed that man Harry. He was always too good for everyone else. He used to be a movie star you know." Understanding dawned on the younger version of himself but he pressed on. "In those muggle movies they had to slow the film down so people could see the grace of the movements. I have seen what you did. You were playing with him weren't you?" The younger Harry sheepishly looked at the floor for some reason interested in his uncovered feet. "He was not moving very fast." He said.

A sentiment washed over Harry as he said "I enjoyed hitting him…" His eyes started to tear "… if he was a man he would be dead. I would have killed him." Harry said. He could feel Medusa detaching her from him and give him a squeeze. (Please don't) (I would have killed him and would not know that it would happen) as he said that he broke down and cried (Do not do that please) Medusa pleaded. She looked at the older Harry for support.

(Harry) The new voice that was human brought Harry's face up. (That is why you are here and not Tom Riddle. So you can control yourself. You will be taught by a lot of other people as well and we can only hope that you will be ready.) He was crying himself. The sadness was amplified in the language he was using. (That is the best I can do to help you Harry. Like I said you are one of even our kind. I will help you all I can. I promise. Just remember sometimes there are no other choice.) The last part was added with a tired sigh.

"There is more you are not telling me Harry. I myself never reached that state and even worse I used to be you. Look at yourself." Harry did as was requested. "Feel yourself. You are not even tired. Amazing. I suggest you rest a bit. We will talk soon. Don't fret too much about what happened. Think of it but don't hold it against yourself. He would have died if he was human but at least we are forewarned"

With that the older Harry disappeared into nothing as well. Harry flopped into the chair and let the room change him into his boxers. (Get some sleep.) She commanded. (I need to shower) He replied (Don't worry I will take care of it. Sitting and not thinking of anything he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

(Oh Harry if only I knew how to help you. You are too bloody noble for your own good. Your biggest mistake is guilt. These people owe you not the other way around) She was crying now as well. Dobby and Winky appeared next to Harry and Winky said. "You requested Harry to be washed? Why are you so sad?" (Yes how did you know, it must be the trunk.) She explained to them the situation. Medusa saw the two house elves crying with her as well.

Taking Medusa from Harry he smiled and said to her. "Because we chose Harry and he chose you we chose you as well. As Harry accepted us you have accepted us as well. Harry is simply too good" (Thank you) Medusa said as Winky levitated Harry to the corner where a shower now stood.

After Harry was washed they put him in bed and Medusa curled onto his chest. She immediately fell asleep.

(Finally awake sleepy head) Medusa said as she saw Harry slowly opening his eyes. Harry cracked a smile and ran his hand over her side slowly and deliberately. She squirmed at his touch and said. (Feeling better I guess) she tried (Yes the sleep was good thank you.) Did Dobby and Winky help you to get me clean) with that there were 2 house elves on either side next to the bed. "Is Harry feeling better?" Dobby asked very quietly afraid to make a mistake. Harry intuition saw through this and he knew why the question was asked but that is not what was bothering him. It was as if they were afraid to ask.

Harry magically lifted the elves onto the bed without a word or a wand. (Wow Harry that was the next thing we wanted to try. You had a lot of control this time.) She said with a grin. Harry smiled feebly and settled his mind on the two house elves.

"Dobby, Winky please do not be afraid to ask me anything. Ever" There was a danger in his voice that they could not deny. He pulled them down next to him and the four just lay there. The house elves were both crying silently. "Harry is too good to us." "Shush." He said softly. He lay there with them for a while and then asked. "If I was to say that I am hungry what would it be…?" He did not get a chance to finish as both house elves disappeared with a pop.

(They love you, you know?) Medusa said in the absence of the house elves.

(I know. They were treated badly and that will stop while I am here.) If only all house elves worked for you.) She added as an afterthought. (If only) he added as the house elves re-appeared carrying plates off food - His favourite food. "Guess it is dinner then… Thank you." Harry said in no uncertain terms considering the food.

Medusa had a bowl dedicated to her as well.

(You ready for more?) Harry asked while stroking Medusa. (Let's rest a bit more.) So they did just that. Well actually Harry slept and Medusa was holding a weary eye on him. He slept for what must have been ages and when he finally opened his eyes she could see that he was ready for more.

Harry who was still waking suddenly saw the room change and he was once again in a classroom like the one he had for charms. (Thanks) Harry mouthed to a spiff looking Medusa. (What?) She asked, innocence itself.

"Harry, my name is professor Vernatoe. Please call me Vernatoe without the professor part."

"Are you and Professor Flitchwick related?" Harry asked as an answer. "No Harry we are not. We just happened to work on the same potion as very long time ago." He had the unmistakable grin that was reserved by the other short man.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, pleased to meet you Vernatoe."

"Harry I know you may have a lot of questions but we have to start. I know you know nothing of runes so it will be most difficult for you."

Harry requested a parchment, quill and ink from the room and immediately set out to take notes. Harry was soon amazed how much you could do with runes even though it was most difficult to form the characters. Considering his handwriting it was actually expected.

Harry made notes of everything that he was taught in the class and they had a practical session quite often. Even though his symbols were not perfect they still performed the required function. This was to the dismay of a teacher that was getting a bit disgruntled at the student. After the class the teacher disappeared without a word.

(You know I have to exercise making the runes.) (Yes) Medusa agreed.

Exercising was something Harry was not scared of and so he started making the first symbol he learned. Then he would show the symbol to Medusa who for the better part of the actual day only shook her head. When he got one symbol right to her satisfaction he would move on to the next one. Harry discovered that you just had to let your hand flow and that of there was a sharp turn in the symbol he could just flick his hand. He quickly saw that a loop on the bend was not the best way to go once a parchment took to fire and after that he had fewer problems. When he got the first couple of runes perfect the rest became easier until he had enough as he was making even new runes perfect even when he was being negligent.

An important lesson Harry learned was that for every wand movement there was a dedicated word and potion. So if he was to use a levitation charm the wand movement was a swish and a flick followed by the words Wingarduim leviosa. This resulted in the actual charm. However he could exchange the wand movements with words but the Latin words was then quite long and dreary as you were actually asking the magic to help you.

This said you could exchange the word part with a few wand movements as well. This consisted of an encompassing movement followed by a slight lift of the wand. This followed after the swish and the flick. Of course you could simply will the charm as well you would just have to be very specific in your imagination and accept the strain on your magical supply. The problem was that almost all people could not do this as they could barely conjugate enough magic to sustain the action.

The next thing he learned is that there is a potion for the same action as well. Different properties of the ingredients added in different recipes (if you would) meant different reactions.

Lastly there were runes. Once again for every action there was a rune as well. Or rather a part of a rune meant a different action. Stacking runes could be used to achieve something but was very difficult and was usually only used by masters. A very good example was with wards.

Any part of the different actions could be used together to achieve something. You could exchange wand movements with runes if you knew how to combine them.

As perfect as anyone timing can be two house elves popped into existence carrying well dinner. "Dobby, How long have we been in the trunk?"

Dobby looked thoughtful for a moment and blurted out. "Time is strange in here Harry. It is still the same day that you went in the trunk the first time. Dobby does not understand it but I know when you are hungry and what you should eat."

"Thanks Dobby." The house elves bowed and left. (Strange isn't it?) (Well you know the spell Tempis Figit and how it works, if you think of it in that way it makes sense. By the time a single step is taken outside a lifetime can pass in here. Fortunately the spell is not working as it could.) Harry thought fully nodded and continued eating.

Harry finished his food and looked at the parchment lying across the table.

(I cannot continue to carry a bag full of parchment.) Harry whined to Medusa. (Make it continues as you did with the inkpot.) Medusa replied in her snake instinct. (Harry quickly thought back at what he had learned and how he made the ink pot ever flowing. But he instantly knew it would not work. (We will have to research this.) Harry said without bliss.

He opened the book and thought out loud. (Where do I begin?) I think lets start with "Continues". Harry said not out loud but loud enough to make sound and noted it down in the book. He heard a noise and turning around he saw his book a lot thicker than it should be. "Library, Runes or Charms, Parchment or scrolls" Harry wrote down and there were about a hundred books on the listed. He immediately requested them as well.

Harry and Medusa were both astounded at the possibilities of runes scrolls alone and not to mention charms. He soon discovered that charms with a scroll were magic. The next few books he found out those runes with scrolls were magic as well.

With ten books he left for last on purpose as they were the only ones to combine both arts he discovered that charms and runes combined was black magic to achieve anything. (You know we can look into transfiguration as well.) Medusa said non-committing. A flabbergasted and astounded Harry quickly got the new books as well and started on them as well.

Harry made notes unnecessarily. (Will you stop that? You know we don't need them. How much more proof do you need?) (Sorry love cant. Beside I can always keep it for DA. There we can put it to good use.) Medusa replied (Good enough for me) and they continued.

Soon they were ready to start on their first scroll. It was endlessly long but they decided to make it stop at the length of ten. It was marked every inch, foot and parchment all the way. There was an index and with a glossary that updated itself as you continued, the search function worked superbly. It was spill proof as well as quick drying. "Erasio" would undo the last action, which could be done five times. "Derasio" would redo the undone actions. The scroll was self illuminating by saying "Illumination on, and Illumination off". It would not make stains even if he drooled on it and it would cover the writing so it would not go feint, discoloured, bleached or tarnished with age. It was decorated on the sides and the top. This decoration was always standing still as you worked through the parchment like a photograph. It could read passages back and after a lot of strenuous suffering it there was space for footnotes on the left quarter of the page. Once rolled up it would encase itself to protect it as well.

To say the least they were both ecstatic with their achievements. As there was no more space to add rune or charms on the outside of the scroll they left it at that. They then set forth to capture their first try with the first class they attended. After copying the first scroll they decided that it would take forever. Not taking into consideration the fact that they were only busy for about one minute.

(I can't keep this up my hands will fall off) (That is what I have been trying to tell you. But you cannot stop now. You will have to continue so you can give copies to DA) at that Harry saw his whole argument backfiring at him. Medusa saw the expression on his face and knew what went through his mind (You argued first.) She said lovingly at Harry. (That means there is only one thing to do.) "Runes or charms, Quill."

Suddenly there were a lot of books listed. "Modifications or Changes." He added and there were fifteen books left. Harry requested them and went through them one by one just scanning the names of the books. In the end they had 5 books to work through.

They started with the books making notes on another scroll they runed and charmed. They did find a lot of possibilities and then started drawing the runes on a quill and adding the charms. The quill was not as good as the scroll but it would certainly serve their purpose. The best part was that you could dictate to the pen, and to make it impressive they ensured that it could dictate the conversation where multiple people talked simultaneously. The writing changed colour to suit the individual currently speaking even when they spoke out of turn. The name in the colour would be left in the footnotes section.

They runecharmed it so it would work exceptionally well with their scrolls. The quill would copy what the teacher said onto the main part of the parchment and their thoughts and an abbreviation into the footnotes section. Further to that it could do the same for them if they worked from a book, parchment or tome. Going through their notes they realized they could make it pick locks and do numerous other tedious little tasks but they decided that for now it was enough. The thoughts were copied by a form of Legilimency that they still had to learn.

Harry then set forth to dictate the rest of their original parchment to the new scroll. This completed quick enough and they decided to take a quick nap. They went into their room and Harry immediately went to lie on the bed. Medusa decided it would be much more comfortable if she lay next to Harry. As she became herself again they were amazed that she changed again her colour. She was Platinum as well. They both saw this and Harry embraced her mumbling his thanks to her. He held her until finally they both fell asleep.


	7. Snape? Severus?

I was asked about the amount of chapters dedicated for training.

The answer to that is: His training will come to an abrupt end, pretty soon. As he uses his own initiative to learn things there will be no need to drag out this part of his training.

However, this is important; his training will never really be over. It is a case of on site training #if you will#. Pretty soon he will need to build things and it is during this that he will learn a lot more. As for the actual work and in essence research I will slightly elaborate on this. It **IS** crucial that I do this because if he later dumps a ward on a trash can then I don't want to explain later that "In that chapter he researched wards."

I mean, honestly, if he can put a quick ward on the lid of a trash can what better shield do you want? Notso?

It seems I am including this part every chapter.

Old Crow, imagine my surprise when I receive a review from you. It was quite unexpected to put it lightly, by the way I love your stuff as well. Thanks to you and all the others, it is appreciated.

Some ask for some relief of action that I add a chapter with maybe I don't know light shopping or whatever. Previously I said that I will but only after ch 16. That still stands. Sorry

Ciao

flippie

**Snape? Severus?**

Harry went to the requirement room and came to another shock in his life. He was expecting dojo but no not this time. The room was lined with stone and the lighting was not the best he had ever seen. Two tables adorned the sides of the room and there were more cauldrons, tubes and vials that he had ever seen together located in shelves on either side as well as the back.

In the middle of the room stood none other than…

"Professor Snape?"

"Ah Harry? Good day and please call me Severus?" Harry stood there looking at the man as if he had three heads. #Medusa, are my eyes deceiving me or is something wrong here? # #From what I have seen there must be something wrong, very, very wrong. #

#Well there is only one way to find out. # Harry answered.

Severus had a pale blue robe on with his greaseless hair tied back. There was actually a smile on his face which was the most surprising thing as a scowl usually occupied the greater part of the face. His black eyes glittered with the lanterns against the wall.

This was not the man that Harry knew.

"Harry?" This time it was Severus with a frown. "That is your name isn't it? Please come in and have a seat."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked not hiding the fact that he is flabbergasted.

"Well as a matter of fact I am here to ensure that you learn something in the volatile yet exact art of potion making of course." The question mark on Harry's face was still in evidence and this prompted Severus to continue. "Harry are you alright, you look a bit bleak around the ears? There is something that I can whip up to kill the feeling, if you want to."

#This is wrong. # Harry stated before continuing. "A… no thank you I will be fine now thanks." While Harry said that he made his way to the only desk that was in the middle of the room with a chair.

"Harry tell me why cant you ad bezoars to the eye of the newt?" Severus asked. "I don't know sir." Harry answered. "Severus, please…" Snape said with a smile again before continuing "…why do you have to stir a cauldron containing bezoars three times clockwise and eight times counter clockwise directly after adding the bezoars?"

"Well sir you never told me why you simply just told me to do it." Harry answered in his own defence starting to get irritated and hiding the fact.

Severus studied Harry for a moment before continuing. "Harry, why do I think that you reserve a hostile feeling towards me? Is this feeling is justified?"

"Justified?" Harry asked upset. "Yes, yes indeed I guess it is."

Harry was once again shocked to say the least. #This was not possible. How can he ask me something like that? # Harry asked Medusa #Harry, there is something strange going on here. # #I know but what? # Then an idea struck Harry.

Requesting two pensieves from the room they immediately appeared in front of Harry. Harry inspected them before continuing. "Well Severus why don't you put all your memories of me in that one…" Harry said indicating the one on the left "… and I will insert mine on the right?" Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, requested a stool and sat in front of the bowl. Retrieving their wands Harry and Severus both started.

Harry started from the first time he met Snape and added all the events that took place, little things almost exclusively bad although there were a few good ones at the expense of either Snape or some Slytherin and only if Snape was at some way or another involved. This resulted that Harry added almost all his classes and a lot outside class. The amazing thing was that however, no the amazing thing was that as Harry added the memories it became easier to remember more. It was almost like unfogging the last hour in divination as hindsight is 20/20. The fact that Harry had a pensieve and being very good at occlumency helped a lot. #From now on I will use a pensieve to help sort the day's event. #

By the time Harry was one his pensieve was a murky greyish colour with dashes of black in between. Harry stared transfixed at the pensieve trying to sort out what was wrong.

He turned to look at the pensieve next to his and to his amazement it was a greyish white. Harry looked questioningly at Snape who also had a frown on his face. "That doesn't look too good." He added before sticking his wand through the surface of the liquid. Little did he know what awaited him like a thief in the night ready to jump someone.

Harry looked thoughtful at Snape in the bowl and saw the man winch and sometimes covering his mouth. His eyes became as big at saucers a few times. Harry did not even follow the events that were unfolding to the other man; he was too surprised at the emotions playing on the one man he thought had no emotion.

The only other person he knew who did not just start screaming when under the crucatious, who could make you miserable without even a slight frown or any other movement for that matter. This in turn brought a frown to Harry's face and then the one thing he thought impossible happened right before his very eyes – Snape started crying.

Harry who ever since forgot about the pensieve next to him looked at the man and knew that this man was not the same as the one he came to know. Intrigued Harry watched as Snape covered his eyes silently weeping. Harry looked at the event and saw that it was the time that he almost fell from his broom because of Quirrel he remembered at the time that they thought he was guilty but later found the truth of the situation but at the moment that was not part of the scene.

Harry watched transfixed as the next few scenes played in front of Snape and saw the man dropping to his knees. He had enough. Gripping Snape's wand he removed it from the murk in front of them. As they were still in Harry's first year he knew that this Snape would not be able to take more of this.

As the wand disconnected form the surface Snape flinched away from Harry and dropped like a sack on the floor crying for all he was worth. "He started pleading with "How could he, how could I do that." The crying continued non stop. Harry went on his knees and did the one thing he never thought he would ever do.

He held Severus as he knew this was not Snape for dear life and strangely enough he felt the tears cascading down his face and he frowned not at the crimson tears, no, at the events that transpired in front of him now. He was at a loss and he knew that Severus was none the better either in fact he was sure that the confusion or rather shame he saw there was something that marred a road of great trepidation.

Shakily Severus detangled himself from Harry and looked in the teens face. He wiped the scarlet tears away smiling as he said "Just one of the things that will forever baffle the greatest minds."

The tears started flowing again as he wiped the other eye, before continuing "By God I am sorry, I will never be able to make it up to you. That was only the first year; the only thing that I can ask for is your forgiveness. Harry please forgive me for the gaffes that was made at your expense. I am deeply shamed by them and I need you to forgive me and judge me from what happens henceforth?"

Snape said this before desperately looking down to the ground and back up. Harry saw the sincerity written not only in the face but the attitude as well. Shocked Harry continued. "There is nothing to forgive." The look on Snape face was suddenly stamped with pure surprise. Harry continued "It was not your mistakes it was the mistakes from another you. I can see the difference clearly and will not hold that…" Harry indicated the bowl "…anymore against you than I will the rebirth of Voldemort." Harry softly continued "That was my mistake." Snape was in so much shock that he missed the last part. He looked at Harry and was to say the least speechless.

"Th... Thank you" he stuttered and embraced Harry once again. "But I want to see the rest of the memories still. There is so much for me to learn from you as you are so different from the other you's." Harry was the confused once more and together they went to explore the memories.

This time they connected together to the pensieve and continued where Severus stopped. At some points Severus would his and at other only frowns. Harry was carefully compiling a list of flinches the other man made as well as any hand signals that he used to indicate what he found inappropriate or simply wrong. Harry lost track of time a long time ago and as they were in the trunk there was no way to know exactly how much passed.

Eventually the memories came to a halt and Harry was quite happy about this as the nails of Severus was quite firmly chewed into his skin. Harry simply did not have the heart to reprimand this Snape as he had not even been on the receiving end of a single bad word or even gesture. And that was saying something as the Harry in the memories was maybe 98 the good guy. There was simply no way to lie to a pensieve.

Severus slowly looked into the eyes of Harry and asked a question that bugged him ever since they started in the memory. "Harry…" "Huh" Harry mumbled incoherently this did not deter Severus who immediately continued "… was I only bad to in class and then the single other times outside class?" frowning slightly Harry answered

"Well basically yes." "And what happened over summers?" Severus continued furrowing his brow. "I hardly if ever saw you over summers." Harry answered earnestly. Frowning Severus asked the one thing that he did not really want to ask "Have you ever seen me before you went to Hogwarts?"

"Severus are you actually going anywhere with these questions because before I went to Hogwarts I had never seen him, the only time he actually had anything to say to me outside class was to criticize, belittle or just scowl at me for doing something I was either doing or not doing and then he would do something about and make it look as bad as possible and deduct house points. I never saw him over holidays and if I did I stayed as far away from him as possible and that would only happen if he was in Diagon alley while I was there which happened only in the most implausible ways and hardly ever." Harry finished.

A look of utter incredulity was on the older mans face. "By God you don't know do you. You don't know?" Shaking his head Severus started pacing. The self of you that you met you showed him your memories not so?" Harry nodded an affirmative. "Did he tell you how different they were compared to the memories of the rest?" Harry merely nodded again and then said everything was the same up to the point where my parents died.

The history and everything reads the same but he mentioned something that he wouldn't clarify. According to him no one else ever grew up with the Dursley's. That was the first difference and from there the comparison went to hell. Everywhere else Voldemort got hold of what they call the sorcerers stone and where I call it the philosopher's stone.

He came back and was human…" "Sorry to interrupt but I know the rest of that as that is the memories of everyone coming here. Harry please show me you whole life?" Severus asked pleading. "Okay, we will just have to do it differently." Harry placed the tip of his wand against his head and willed the information to start flowing.

The events started from where he was a small kid where Moony and Padfoot played with him. Where he raced with his father on a broom stick and most importantly where his mother held him. This he knew he would cherish for ever and a day. A lot more happy memories flowed with to his amazement Severus was part of some of them.

Harry frowned at this but let it go to find out later. Harry marked each of these events where Severus was present. He witnessed a strange exchange between his parents and Severus where the two men regularly ran their hands through their hair. Harry heard bits of words like protect and kill but not enough to make it into a plausible conversation not to mention sentence. Harry let it go as there was nothing to gather from it as most of the rest was incoherent in anyway.

They went through the life of hardship Harry led. "You could cook a breakfast at four?" Severus said amazed. The amazement did not stop. Once saw Harry on the roof of the school he only said "Impossible." He saw the Boa constrictor and Harry speaking to it. "How none of the other could." Then school started.

He saw Harry through his trails in the first year and cried a silent tear. "You killed your first person at the age of eleven?" this he said not even attempting to hide the tears. He held onto Harry's hand for dear life.

In the second year he felt the rejection Harry felt at being thought of as the heir of Slytherin. He witnessed first hand as Harry killed the basilisk and then when he should have died and came to life again with the help of Fawkes. "Stop right there" He commanded.

Harry stopped and looked in the direction of Severus. What he saw was a mixture of admiration and fear that he never thought he would ever see in a Snape. "You should have died right there. You should have died again." Here Harry came in and said

"Well I was I could feel my life slipping from me…" "You don't understand you did the research on the basilisk as well. The moment the tooth comes in contact with your blood it is less than ten seconds to die. You were on the floor on your knees and you held your arm. You were supposed to be lame. Your body functions were supposed to cease functioning.

That is why you have ten seconds. It is the only amount of time your brain can stay without blood and oxygen." "Oh" Harry answered shrugging. "Harry none else ever killed a basilisk and was that the sword of Gryffindor." Smiling answered "Yes quite a sword and extremely light to the touch as well."

And without further delay Harry shrugged nonchalantly continued with the memories. Severus ooh and ah at all the right places and had a lot of impossible's to add along the way. When he came to the last week of his life the betrayal and all that he was needles to say shocked.

When they were out he requested a seat from the trunk and sat looking thoughtful at a painting on a wall. Harry went to the stick his wand into the other pensieve but was stopped by Severus. "No Harry you need to know everything. The bits in there will confuse you and only make it worse." Harry nodded and moved to sit across from Severus. Looking the other man straight in the eyes. "Do you mind explaining that." Harry said. Severus nodded and looked at the painting again.

With a barely audible sigh and looking as rejected as a lost puppy he started.

"Harry I must ask you to please understand and let me continue until the fat lady sings" Harry nodded and so Severus started never taking his eyes from the painting.

A few things I will tell you will come as a shock or surprise but here goes everything. Before school I was friends with your father and at the time moony, Padfoot and Pettigrew (this he said with a scowl that rivals the Snape's) was not in the picture. I lived for a time with my father but he was abusive so I went to live in an orphanage. Your grandparents found out and they collected me a lot to come and visit. We both knew in which houses we would be and as Voldemort was slowly coming to full power we also knew that he was going to be very strong and not easily beaten.

We saw how your grandparents operated with spying and thus we picked up a few things by well, basically eavesdropping on them. Even before school we knew what we wanted to do and we both knew that we had to be very careful as to how we were to do just that. As I was to go to Slytherin it was decided that I would be the best to spy as it was a given fact that at some point during my time there I would be approached by a death eater well before they came to your father. We were both already sort of helpful at brewing potions so we started working hard at that. My plan was to become the potions master of Voldemort. Needless to say just that happened.

To further our act your James was supposed to become part of the Order and he did in the end. When he started providing information he gave them the source and well you know Albus he gave me a chance and I took it. That is how I became a part of the order. Now let's get the part in between.

Before we started school I made a pact with James to enhance our chance of success. For all appearances we would start hating each other but still remain friends behind the scenes. From your memories I know that we were successful. While in school I fell in love with your mother.

That was partly the fault of James as he was always baiting me and generally being an ass according to our agreement. Now in my final year I was approached by Malfoy and asked to join the ranks of the death eaters. I did without hesitation. I received my mark that night. At the time Voldemort was at full power and things were looking dark for the light side. We decided between myself your mother and James that it would be in our own interest if I broke up with your mother and separate from her.

It was then right after school that it became clear that your mother was pregnant. No one suspected that I was actually the father as she was with James at the time. Everything was going without a hitch until that damn prophecy became known. There was one other possibility that everyone knew was impossible.

And then there were you. From that moment it was known as a fact that you were to be Voldemort's downfall. We did not know how or why but you were to kill Voldemort or die trying. I urged them to go into hiding and they did. I could protect them from inside by supplying information and they could hide out.

I never suspected Pettigrew to be sided with Voldemort and as a result it was almost too late when I found out. Voldemort sent all the DE's that night on a raid or rather a slaughter and he would go and reckon with the Potters himself was his words. I apparated to your parents place instead of the raid as I knew the general area where they hid. I called and screamed but they did not hear me. Just then Voldemort appeared.

He looked at me and said "Tsu, tsu Severus, Severus never expected you to be against me. With that he bound me and left. That saved me from Azkaban in the end but it did not save the Potters. At least I got you to live with me and you grew up with me. That same day Albus almost died.

I had to choose between you and Albus. After the Aurors released me I made way to the side of Albus and we beat the last fight the death eaters fought. Just as I apparated in a death eater was point his wand at Albus and saying the words of the worst curse ever. I killed the death eater on the spot. Then you ended up living with me. Later it was a well known fact that you were actually my son. I am sorry I know this is a lot to try and comprehend but that will prove it.

The last part he said pointing at the remaining pensieve never looking from the painting.

"It cannot be." Harry said withdrawing from Severus getting out of the chair and moving away from him. Horror written all over his face "I have been living a lie, how could you? How could you do this to your own son?" Harry kept retreating.

Severus got up and walked firmly to Harry grasping him in a hug. "Harry I am not defending what happened to you but please try to understand. If so much as a single thing changed for example he might have not known of the prophecy he would protect Dumbledore who was the only one strong enough to defeat Voldemort. It is a dead give away that. If he was there after Voldemort he would try to cover it up to continue spying. There are a lot of ifs. Remember hindsight is twenty-twenty. I am not justifying what he did but you need to find the answers from him."

They just held onto each other "why, why, why did you do his to me" Harry kept mumbling over and over. Yes what Severus said had plausibility in it but it did not make it better.

"I think you should go get some rest we will start the classes later." Severus said. Pushing Harry away and holding his shoulders looking into his eyes. You have seen and done too much in your lifetime already. But I am sorry to say it is only the beginning. You have to be and stay strong. Go get some rest and we will talk later.

Harry nodded before replying "Thank you for telling me the truth." "I will never lie to you Harry, never. With what you have done it is better to trust you with the truth. You won't do anything rash of that I am sure. We will talk more about it when you return.

With those thoughts in mind Harry turned and left. Yes he had a lot to think of.

Once outside Medusa said something for the first time. (Harry, are you alright?) Pushing a hand through his hair and with an audible sigh he said. (No, I have been living a lie al my life, everything I came to know was a lie. If I was told this when I first went to Hogwarts it would not have mattered I would have simply been too happy to have the change.) Here he stopped as if to ponder something. Medusa said nothing she merely withdrew from him and gripped him firmly. She would wait…

After a few moments of thought Harry found himself in the room and made straight for the bed. Lying on his back staring at the ceiling the thoughts went into a jumble.

(Was I so bad to him that he did not want me anymore? What did I do to deserve his rejection as well? What more must I do to prove my worth to any body for that matter? Couldn't he just say something? If I was his son why did he have to treat me like crap?) (Harry he was pretending to be a death eater you know.) Grunting Harry said (We weren't always in the presence of others.

I had numerous detentions with him and even better I was alone with him, there simply no way not to at least be nicer to me?) Turning his head to the wall he continued (The people I supposedly saved left me to rot with the Dursley's, my fellow students rejects me, then run back to me, then they reject me again and with one of my friends, then run back to me again, now I must find out that I was once again rejected by my own father as well.) moving a hand over Medusa he continued (What will I do if there is more rejection?) then he asked something that Medusa never expected. (When will you reject me? And if I get a chance with someone will she do the same to me?) Medusa was thunderstruck and immediately thrashed out at him.

Detangling herself she hovered over him, if it was possible the look on her face was one of hurt and anger at the same time. Mingle that with shock and you have one very upset snake and she was not going to let it go. (What the hell do you mean with when, you should have asked if and that you should not have even asked. You know better. The world does not revolve around you. Yes you hardly have a fair plate and yes you do not deserve the lot the rest subjects you to but don't generalise and include me. Get a grip. Wallowing on this will not result in it being any better than it would have been.)

Here she stopped as Harry was looking forlorn and desperate. Dropping her voice she continued. (Don't dwell on possibilities then all will be lost. Work with what you have as that is quite a lot already.) (But what if it doesn't work out?) he asked not looking at her (I am sure it will, if it doesn't then it simply was not meant to be. Trust me.) (I always did. The constrictor did not even have to ask that. I could feel it when we met the first time.) (Me too.) She answered barely perceptible

The house elves appeared with plates of food and as both had quite a day, which is for the trunk, they were quite hungry. "Thanks Dobby, we needed that" (Speak yourself paleface) Medusa said as his stomach rumbled like the first rain after winter.

Laughing they started eating, which was immediately followed by sleep.

By this time Harry had already attended a jumble of classes. He was exceptionally good in all of them and to his amazement he taught his teachers a lot as well. His mind was like a sponge sucking up everything that he heard and read. He even took the time to put what he read into practice and follow that up with more study. This became a comfortable routine for Harry and he would go through a few trunk days without even realising it.

He was already very fit and he had no trouble handling any weapon for that matter but there was one that eluded him like the darkness evades the light. He had little experience if any with his sword and that was frightening. Little did he know that his wish would be granted and not just how but by a master in the art of fighting.

Harry entered the room and was immediately dressed with the apparel that he was supplied with by his other self. This did not need introduction but there was a oversize mage robe included in the bundle. Harry subconsciously added this last piece of attire and stuck his crossed his arms within the pipes of the robe. He was immediately confronted by Bruce who once again attacked without mercy even though Harry did not start to defend. Harry ducked and dived rolled but poor Bruce simply had no chance. Harry started to use his feet to block the attacks of Bruce as well and this in itself did not go down well with Bruce. But still he continued pushing the attack. At one point Harry sidestepped and swept Bruce's feet from under him slamming his fist into the torso of Bruce, effectively dumping him on the ground.

Before Bruce could start to help himself from the ground Harry saw a shadow being detached from the wall. He never saw it before then. The figure moved in to attack Harry and by the way the figure moved Harry was already weary spinning around Harry ripped the robe of and sent it flying in the direction of the opposing figure dropping immediately into his centre and a comfortable fighting stance. The figure sidestepped the robe and immediately started punching. Even though Harry was very fast the figure was even and that was not the problem. The moves Harry's opposite made were nothing that Harry knew and he had to use all his wits to stand a chance in not being hit himself. He let his instinct take control and between the two Harry had no chance of even landing a punch. He only punched to of balance his opponent. This went on for about an hour before the figure abruptly stopped and bowed to Harry which he immediately returned.

"You are worthy to receive my training. The rest weren't good enough" He simply said. Surprised without saying or showing it Harry answered "Thank you master I am happy to note that you feel I am worthy of thy knowledge." #Good the other thought, does not have a big head.#

For the first time Harry looked at the other and to his amazement he was dresses exactly the same as him only with a mask of black cloth. There was a swirl of black and he was dressed in a black robe as well which swept the floor.

Harry blinked and asked, "How did you hide so well in the shadows." "Patience Harry. We will start from the beginning. From what I understand you still need to work with Excalibur. Not so" Harry nodded. A wooden sword appeared and the figure indicated the sword. "Take the bokken and we will start with that before we start with the real thing." Harry nodded again and took hold of the floating sword. #Something is wrong with it# Harry thought and swung the sword in a full arc. "Something the matter Harry" the master asked, seeing the disgust on the face of his pupil. "Yes master it feels wrong" He answered truthfully.

The master nodded and the sword changed. Harry frowned after he swung it again and once again it changed shape. Harry kept trying and the sword kept changing from broadswords, to bastard swords and different types even fencing swords but none was anything that felt right to Harry. Eventually it changed to a Katana, the sword of the ninja. Harry gripped the sword with two hands and went through a series of slices before he stopped a grin spread on his face. The master nodded and started with a kata. As it was not too difficult Harry followed the movements. The master moved exceedingly slow and Harry was hard pressed to move as slow and kept losing his balance and his concentration with that and even though he was still in his centre it did not bode as well as he hoped.

This did not deter the master as he kept working at his pace. Harry being just Harry kept trying and he was soon able to follow even though he made a lot of mistakes. If the master was not wearing a mask Harry would have seen the smile.

The master stopped and so did Harry. "Remain seated and watch me."

The master went through a lot of kata's very fast and he, that was Harry, kept following by noting the moves and performing them in his mind. This went on for a good ten minutes before he stopped. Looking at Harry he simply said "We will follow this move together and then you will practice them on your own until you have them down perfect. Then you will call me for the next lesson." Harry nodded and then answered something that was bugging him "Master, if Excalibur is a broadsword, how will I be able to use it when I am practicing with a katana?" Harry asked not hiding his confusion.

"Take out the sword." Harry did as requested and brought the sword out. Holding it Harry noted that although he played a bit with it and was already able to work with the sword it still felt wrong.

"Concentrate on what you want the sword to look like, just the general shape. Ask the sword to change." Harry slightly confused did as told then it started to change and change. The writing remained but it started bending and even the heft started adjusting as well. The metamorphosis was happening painfully slow and Excalibur gradually became a Katana with the intricate detail still edged into the blade. Tentatively swinging the blade Harry was amazed at the grace and balance of the blade. Running a finger across the engravings on the side of the blade Harry could literally feel their magic caressing his fingertips. Smiling inwardly and outwardly Harry mumbled "Spectacular". Harry requested a ribbon of silk from the room and was awarded with a green piece that he had in mind.

Holding the blade so the edge was directed to the sky Harry dropped the portion of textile and watched it painstakingly slither down onto the edge of the blade, the material split in two. A silent chill worked its way up his spine with a thought of what it would do to a person.

"Well Harry I believe that was enough for now." Here he paused for a moment studying Harry. "I will be leaving now and will see you soon." While he the shadow was said this Harry heard a groan. In turning around he quickly found the source of the obtrusive sound as that of Bruce who decided to finally grace them with his presence. Slowly sitting up he measured the two and after a moment he realised that Harry already had his first lesson. "I guess you decided to teach him?" Bruce asked the masked man kindly.

Here Harry answered with "What gave it away the sweat or the blood?" here everyone snickered before the masked man said. "A worthy student he will be although sad to say I did not draw blood." He said this almost gloomy. Harry was momentarily shocked and studied his body before coming to the same conclusion.

"Well done." Bruce exclaimed enthusiastically punching Harry's shoulder. Harry smirked and stared at the master who seemed apprehensive before he bowed and once again became one with the shadows. "What's his name?" Harry asked Bruce. "He is…" here Bruce halted before continuing lost for a moment in thought. "…that Harry I am afraid is his tale to tell." He added with a soft sigh. Harry shrugged at this as having things silhouetted from him was nothing new "Anyway you will not see me unless you request it. Harry nodded before continuing "Thanks for all you showed and taught me." "Yes well you are an amazing pupil. How you moved so fast from beginner to advance is beyond me but I have had enough at being walloped that there is no way for me to deny it." Here he bowed which Harry immediately returned before Bruce faded into nothingness.

(That went well wouldn't you say.) Harry said to a sleepy medusa. She grumbled at being asked a question (How you sleep while I am pounding away is beyond me or even my wildest imagination.) he added. He felt her detangling and then there was a resounding smack as she knocked him behind the head. (Hey) Harry resounded and she immediately shirked inside again mumbling (You are so comfy and stop talking I am still asleep) Harry laughed and requested a big bath full of water – cold water. He walked tentatively and tested the water with a finger. Smiling to himself and making sure not to alert her he disrobed and dove in. He could feel the arctic water freezing his outside skin and he squirmed at the cold. It was actually painful but the next sound made it worthwhile.

Medusa who all the while was feeling quite relaxed and not to mention sleepy when suddenly her cumbering lair was flooded by a bitter cold feeling that she had to catch her breath or drown in the numbness. (Potter) she yelped and it was not in delight. (Who in his right mind would perform anything so, so…, you, you imbecile? Make it warm now.) She started again before finishing.

Smirking Harry said (No, no I don't think I should do that. It is actually quite good to train your mind. Only for a small moment) Harry started laughing and opened his mind with what he felt. To say she did not enjoy it would be the understatement of his life.

(Warm immediately!) she exclaimed. (No say sorry first.) (No) (Okay no) Harry finished. (You, You…) But it was cold (Okay sorry. Now change it back) (That did not sound very sincere you know.) Harry said diving down once again.

She made some strange strangling sounds and the first thing she did when he broke water was to scream obscenities at him and scowl him in his mind. Harry started giggling but the water remained at the same temperature.

(Okay, okay I am sorry I called you an imbecile and whatever I just said.) (Say please.) Harry said but changed the water none the less.

Relishing in the warm water Harry lay down with only his head breaching the surface. He changed the fragrance of the water to rose and immediately started taking deep breaths of air.

(Much better.) Medusa said once the warmth spread through his body lavishing in the heat. Harry thought that was the end of it. Boy was he in for a surprise.

They stayed in this luxurious circumstance for a long time and as they were in the trunk it really did not matter. (Medusa) (Um) was her reply. (You know with what Snape did you know we should do something about it.) This was said as a marauder.

Medusa thought for a while, slightly opening her eyes and closing it again, before answering. (Yes, I agree with you but timing is crucial. You know what and who he is. If the rest of the school discovers this then he is a dead man.) (Yes I agree with you. I would like to know before hand if he really is my father before I confront him.

How to accomplish that we will have to wait and see? There is a potion but I will need some blood first.) (Hopefully a situation will present itself.) Medusa said without much thought. Harry did not answer because deep down he knew that at some point, or another, an elucidation would be present itself and he was going to use the presented situation.

For now he was happy to just soak and medusa had no problem with that. In companionable silence they just lay and listened to the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

This fic is officially **DEAD**.

I will be posting chapters up to chapter 16. After all they have been in a drawer for the last year.

I will post four additional snippets that are related but were never included.

When I reread this I could hardly imagine I wrote all of it, imagine my surprise.

Currently I am busy with something that I believe all readers will enjoy. No it is not the other fic that popped up some time ago. No it is not another website, although I have a seventy percent completed one should someone be interested. It is in v2. The server side is MSSQL2000 and it is already built. Not the triggers though.

But I believe there are enough of them as it is.

**Treating House elves**

When they woke they were ravenous. They immediately left for the kitchen without ado. Harry heard noises and stopped Medusa. You hear that Yes was her simple answer and she continued in peace. When they opened the door they found two house elves dressed in pitch black preparing food and talking to an overzealous Merlin. "Not had good company in a long time." Merlin said in a way that said just in case you wonder.

"Guys we still need to discuss your salary." Harry mentioned as the food was being served." Harry saw both their faces and ears fall. "Harry is too good for us" Winky said indicating the magnificent robes she made them. "We cannot take money as well." How do I handle this? Merlin was blown away. "Harry you gave them this?" "No only the material. Winky made the rest." Harry said matter of factly. Suggest an allowance Harry listening to Medusa followed her suggestion but the elves said "No, Master Harry is already too good to us!" rather to have some finality to the line of thought than to argue with Harry.

So Harry had one more ace up his sleeve. "Will you guys go do some shopping for me?" Both nodded agreement. Doing shopping was something required from elves although the shopping was done differently. Always at the back there was a door only elves could enter and then another elf would assist them. "I would like you to take some money and buy some ice-cream and Butterbeer. Oh yeah. Please go to madam Malkin's and by four sets of shoes. Two pairs for each of you." The last part he said as the two for whom the shoes was, weren't in the room. But they caught on very quickly. Winky stood with her hands in her sides and a face that basically said she was not happy. Harry looking at her could not help thinking of Mrs. Weasley having a row with Fred and George. He started laughing. Seeing the thoughts in Harry's head Medusa started laughing as well. "You two better be back by the time I have finished this food.

There was a collective plop and Harry immediately started eating. "I thought house elves were treated like slaves in your time as well Harry." Merlin asked questioningly. "Sad to say but they are." Harry went on to explain the lot of the house elves and how he freed Dobby as well as what Dobby did to and for him. He also explained S.P.E.W. and the other things Hermoine did to try and free the house elves. Merlin listened intently without commenting. Harry could see he was contemplating every word.

When Harry finished Merlin said rather than asked "You care about them." Before Harry could answer there was two plops. The first thing Harry did was look for shoes. They had nothing on. Then he looked for boxes. Not one to be found, only the ice cream and the Butterbeer. He looked up and saw Dobby had a mark the shape of a steam iron on his head. Harry was immediately infuriated. He looked at Winky and saw that there was nothing wrong with her at least.

"Who!" was the simple request. "Madam Malken" Was the soft reply. He looked almost pleadingly at Merlin who quickly undid the harm done to Dobby. "Accio quill, Accio Scroll" Harry said not bothering to reach for his wand. It happened so quick that it seemed that it was like they were always on the table. Harry immediately started dictating.

You insufferable witch,

What give you the right to steam iron my house elf. If I could be there now I would hex you into the next eon. You will sell the shoes to them or I will make an arrangement to come and visit you.

If you are treating your house elves this way you better change that revolting habit by the time I see you again.

The letter went on and on. There were footnotes and Medusa added a few parts as well. By the time they were done it was a good 2 feet long and for good measure Harry added a few more choice runes and charms he had picked up along the way so far.

Harry Potter,

Ps: We will discuss this further once I am in Diagon Alley

Harry handed the scroll to Dobby who did not need an explanation. He and Winky were gone in a flash.

"You really care about them." Harry went on to explain his family history to Merlin. Afterwards he added "I have only Medusa and those two elves as family"

Madam Malkin's shop…

Both Dobby and Winky were once again in the shop. Madam Malkin saw them and went over immediately. "My master sent you a letter" Dobby said as both he and Winky bowed over almost to the ground. Dobby held his hand with the scroll in outstretched. Who would heal a burn mark on an elf?

"I do not care who your master is I will not sell shoes to an elf. "

Then she made a mistake of toughing the scroll. She slapped it cleanly out of Dobby's hand. But a touch was all that was necessary. The scroll went straight into the air until it was at eye level with Madam Malkin. Then it slowly unrolled itself as if the hands of an experienced porter were involved.

The shop that was rather full as it was lunch break went deathly quit at this display of charms work.

And that is when a duet started bellowing

You insufferable witch,

It was loud enough to hear clearly halfway down Diagon alley. At the beginning of Knocturn alley you would be able to here it. Diagon alley came to a standstill

Fred and George both bearing witness stood with mouths open. They could not describe the play unfolding in front of them. They immediately recognized it as Harry. They knew that when he was unhappy or mad he did get a bit excessive but this. This was not possible. They both tried to put figures together to try to copy this exhibit. They both gave it up and decided to visit Harry. As he was a partner in their shop he would not deny them this.

Finally a quarter of an hour later the scroll was complete. It slowly turned into smoke and evaporated with the wind.

Griphook hearing the angry words of Harry came over and looked madam Malkin over. "If you do not abide by those words spoken I will personally raise the rent on your shop." Turning and leaving he added as an afterthought "I will send a representative to come and inspect once a week for the next two months." Walking through the new channel the milling crowd made for him. Back in his office he would smile and raise a glass to Harry. "You have style my fairy friend." And you have no idée what you caused and I exclaimed. the goblin chirped to himself. What a day

Everyone outside and inside Madam Malkin's started talking at once. They all saw what happened at Mr. Ollivanders the last time Harry was there. And then there is the whole issue of landlord and the bank manager. "Now let us see how you bunch treat house elves now." Fred said to everyone around. "And I suggest you apologize to Harry…We have seen what he does when mad. This was nothing" The twins went on completing each others sentences. They paid and left.

Madam Malkin wrote a good sized reply, helped the beautifully dressed elves, immediately recognizing the material as well as the craftsmanship. She saw them of and went to work on her own elves. The following day Griphook would visit again to raise the rent. He would make his intentions clear and hold the contract out. Seeing the elves he would tear the contract to pieces. Clearly state that the old contract is standing and would pointedly add that he would be visiting the rest of the turfs under his control in the next two weeks.

Live for elves changed drastically in Diagon alley. Owners quickly came up with inventive and inspiring ideas to change the lot of their elves. Giving material too an elf was a quick way ensure they were decently clothed. A book Hermoine wrote on the sidelines sold out in the first three days. "You and your Elf" Showing a picture of her and Dobby on the cover. A lot of people showed their noses at this but a lot more took the time to appreciate their elves.

The trunk…

"That was a bit excessive Harry." Merlin reprimanded Harry in a nice way. Let it go Harry. You have done what you could. Let's wait and see. "Yes it was. But at least there will be no doubt about my intentions." Harry came to his own defence. None whatsoever my love "Medusa don't encourage him…" Merlin reprimanded her for her actions. " … But I would love to see the reaction on their faces." Merlin went on to explain a letter he once wrote to his King Arthur that worked to the same effect. "When at the end I arrived at the castle I was arrested by the Round table and brought in front of him. In my defence I simply asked if it brought the message across. At that everyone including the king started laughing..." At this Merlin wiped a tear away "… and everyone else for that matter. Those were happier times."

Two plops indicated the return of the house elves. They looked fit for a ball. Each had a pair of shoes on for going places and there was a pair for work as well. Now that is much better "You guys are looking fabulous." Harry said as he picked them onto the table to better examine them. Winky playing her part beautifully looked like a school girl for the first time wearing her Sunday school cloths.

After they were complemented the two elves took their charge and started cleaning. Merlin vanished and Harry and Medusa made their way for the requirement room.

When they arrived it was to find Bruce at his own accord waiting for them. The next few hours was spent with Bruce working with different weapons and in different styles. At the end of the lesson Bruce let a couch appear and made himself comfortable. "Harry I have requested a bit of help from your older self. We have decided to request an elf to assist with your training as well." while Bruce mentioned this two elves appeared out of the blue. The one on the left was wearing a crown and Harry, to his own surprise bowed, deeply to this elf. "My Lord." "Harry Potter, you once saved my realm you know." And he bowed deeply as well. "I should be bowing to you. This is the first time that an elf is requested to help train you. As you cannot speak our tongue I have a gift to give you." Harry was still bowed and he could feel the king walk up to him. He felt the elves hands on the sides of his head and he felt a strange tingling feeling flow through his veins. The king spoke into his thoughts directly. "I need to see what you have seen in your life to help you attain my gift."

Harry felt the same feeling as when Snape did the Legilimency curse on him only much more powerful. He immediately blocked it. He felt the probe searching along the way for a weakness and he closed them all. "Sorry, just practising a bit." Harry said. "That is good Harry but I want you too hold me out no matter what. Harry could feel the persistent tries of the king. At one point he felt the king truly knock and try to break in. The king was failing, miserably. "You are very good Harry. Now open a small vent and start feeding me your thoughts." "I cannot do Legilimency." Harry said. "O Harry but you can, just try." Harry did as he was told.

He could feel the connection and slowly started pouring the information across the connection. Everything was flowing consistently. When Harry finished he reflected and he could feel a return flow of information. He received all this slowly and deliberately.

When he opened his eyes afterwards he saw that both the king and his aid both had tears streaming down their faces. "Every question there ever was in our history has now been answered. These songs will now finally be amended to show their fulfilment."

Seeing the questioning look Harry portrayed he added. "Our knowledge is shared Harry. All this was transferred to every other elf in our realm. I will share our language with you as well." Once again he felt the memories flooding his mind. Searching out the connection he saw it was cone shaped where his side was the narrow part. Opening the cone on his side so that it is wider he felt the information flowing much faster.

"Well Harry you are full of surprises. This will go much faster than expected. Lets add some more." What felt like hours later the information flow trickled and died completely.

Dropping to his knees Harry in haste started to build up his mind shields to contain the new information to be able to assimilate it easier. Once contained he slowly started to categorise the information within the compartment he created. There was a lot of information. Magical theory, Healing, battle arts including weapon creation, Elvin runes, culture, music and some other miscellaneous information. To start off with the information was sorted already so it did not take long to sort it.

Once done Harry fell forward on his hands and knees as a headache assaulted him. A single cough escaped his throat and a trickle of crimson escaped his nose.

"What a rush." Harry stated half-heartedly. With a grimace the king replied. "Sorry I forgot how humans tend to act when they receive the load."

"Never mind you majesty." Getting up very slowly Harry continued. "It was well worth it." Once on his feet the king started chanting in an authoritive voice while moving his hands over Harry's face. A blue light encompassed the king's hand. He moved it in slow circles. Harry started feeling better but remained tired. "Bruce do you have a potion ready?" Harry asked his trainer. Without answering he gave Harry the potion. Drinking deeply Harry felt the colour return to his face. All was well again.

"Oh" Harry said. He suddenly realised that he was speaking and interpreting in elfish. "Wow he added." "Harry this here is Alvin. He is the high commander of our forces. His memory will teach you together with Bruce to achieve your goal. Difficult as it is I believe you will find a way to complete it. Remember you may have the knowledge but your body and magic must still adjust. I must leave you now, my realm awaits my return." Everyone bowed as the king vanished.

Harry immediately found himself being attacked by both his professors. Harry was once again back to measuring his opponents and realised they were now cross trained. Bloody Hell he thought as he realised this. They are extraordinary fast and good. I can hardly hear them moving. Medusa said. That is the point we can hear them. Harry answered with a grin. He started pushing the attack now. He found it strange, but he was teaching himself just by observing and analysing their movements.

Fighting both was tiring and then to add insult to injury two quarter staffs appeared. Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach usually reserved for hunger. Harry, I don't want you to touch them or their staffs. Harry grinned like a maniac and said Ok lets try. Harry in his centre started fuelling himself like he did previously with Bruce. He was moving faster than them, a lot. They worked in sync but still Harry was avoiding them like death itself and they simply had no change of touching him. In the end the two masters stopped and vanished without a word.

Harry immediately requested a bed and both he and Medusa were gone – sleeping.

I can get used to this. Harry said as he woke with Medusa on his chest, absently stroking her. She turned her face to him and settled looking into his eyes.

Their wordless companionship was interrupted as the two house elves appeared with food. "You guys are the greatest!" Harry exclaimed to the two house elves slapping his hands together. A disgruntled Medusa asked Do you have to make so much noise? but at the same time going for her food.

They have both developed quite an appetite.

Opening the book professor Vernatoe was awaiting Harry. "Today we will continue using Runes on items." he said while Harry took a seat. The next thing that happened is that Harry took the quill and the scroll out. It automatically started by adding a heading and the class name on the outside of the scroll. Professor Vernatoe stared at the events in front of him in amazement. Then the scroll opened up and the pen hovered on top of the parchment.

The pen started to make swishing sounds as it was writing mockingly. Harry did not realize this and continued to stare at his professor. The pen getting impatient started tapping on the table. Harry still stared at the professor. The pen dropped on to the table, sighed and asked. "Can we get started already?" At this Medusa burst into a laughing fit,

Harry who came too started laughing as well. "It is no laughing matter" Professor Vernatoe exclaimed fleeing the room.

What have we done now? I don't know was the reply. Their professor accompanied by Merlin and Flitchwick returned. "May I?" Merlin asked enthusiastically indicating the pen. "Yes sir" Harry replied waiting for a consequence. "Harry where did you find this?" was the next question Merlin asked studying the quill in great depth together with their professor. "In this room." Harry replied almost pleadingly. "Who placed the runes on the quill Harry?" "I did with the help of Medusa sir. We did" Harry corrected himself. Harry, You, me, we and us is me and you. That is you. Stop confusing others I was just thinking of you as well Thanks but as I said I see it that way in anyhow.

"Oh" was Merlin's reply. "Is there anything else that we should know of Harry" Not wanting to lie to Merlin as he was sure the wizened wizard will know he indicated the scroll. Professor Vernatoe immediately grabbed the scroll and started working on the Runes and charms together with Flitchwick. "That is very well done Harry." A very proud professor Vernatoe and Flitchwick chirped merrily in unison.

"As we would have done this in this module we can move on to something a bit more advanced and interesting. I was thinking of a broom maybe. As charms and runes combines it will be quite interesting. Any other suggestions?" he asked looking at Merlin and Harry. "Yes" Harry almost shouted. "Well I guess brooms it is"

"Harry as you saw in the previous module we covered the basics as well as the fundamentals and mostly theory. Now we will begin the practical side of your tutoring. First of all we will start with what to look for in a broom, the twig, the handle, the wiring and the basic construction of a broom." This went on for at least two days if time was time. The whole time the professors looked in astonishment at the scroll and pen. After that they made a quick makeshift broom and too Harry's surprise he received a task for the next lesson. Make a broom for each of the positions of a Quidditch team. I will require the documentation on one of your scrolls as well as a pen of your design. Harry almost fell of his chair in ecstasy and immediately changed the room for studying. "Children" professor Vernatoe remarked as he went to doze.

Let's complete the documentation for the quill and the scroll first and then get some sleep. Before Medusa could answer Dobby and Winky appeared bearing food for the two. We should eat first though Harry corrected himself. And then I think we should try some sleep. With that they started eating. They did not really need the sleep but it was necessary in its own way.

Slept well? Medusa asked as Harry opened his eyes. Like a baby he answered stroking her vaguely. She purred at his touch. We had a bad dream last night. She said as they lay there. Medusa Yes Harry Please wake me whenever this happens but only afterwards? He asked sincerely. Ok Harry What Happened? She brought the memory up and together they saw McNair explain to Voldemort the happenings in Mr. Ollivanders shop. Voldemort was furious. "Why did nobody tell me this? He asked to no one. McNair went on to explain what Merlin had done to the box and the legend surrounding Pandora's Box. Voldemort could not believe this. "Why don't I know a thing of this?"

At that moment the dream ended. "Merlin" With that the old wizard appeared. Harry relayed the dream to him and they discussed it to some length.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooms seven times and visitors 

Well let's see, what you know of brooms Harry asked Medusa. They sweepYou never flew on one Harry asked in exasperation. She shook her head You are telling me Voldemort never flew with you? No Harry Voldemort never flew period. End of story. Thought it was below him or something Wow. What do you know of Quidditch? Harry asked a little more hopeful. Not much. She said half sarcastically. Do you have to be inside me for me to show you some of my experiences at flying? Was I inside you this morning she asked tartly. Harry deciding not to give her ground quickly said Ready or not here it comes

He started thinking of all his flying experiences. From the first one where Malfoy threw the Remembrall, his Nimbus 2000, and his first Quidditch, the fastest he caught the snitch, his flight after the key, His first fall… The memories went on and on. Medusa kept quite as she experienced everything that Harry did on his broom. The pain and pleasure step by step. When it was finished Harry looked at her his hand mindlessly stroking her. That was incredible she said Yeah I bet

Now we have seven brooms to build. One broom for a seeker, two beater brooms, three chaser brooms and one keeper broom. I suggest we start with the beater and seeker brooms. The others are just a matter of adding and removing a bit of the properties. Now we need to find the twig and then the handle. Lets take the same that professor Vernatoe used and then just rune them to fit our purpose

They collected as much as they would need and headed straight back to the study. They quickly built the seven brooms that would basically fly. "Runes and charms, Brooms." At that moment there appeared at least fifty books on the list. Well we have seven brooms to build. Taking out a scroll and a quill they started making notes

A plop announced that one of the elves had arrived. "Harry you have visitors.

Harry made his way to the door named exit. Once outside he went to the door of his flat and opened it. There was a chorus of "Good morning." And to Harry's amazement he had visitors for the first time in his life. He greeted the twins, a dashing looking Griphook and to Harry's resentful surprise Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning professor." "Morning Harry" With him a very happy Hedgewig appeared. She landed on Harry's outstretched hand and nibbled his ear. He started stroking her longingly. Medusa who did not know what Hedgewig looked like came out as well. "Harry I see you have been practicing." Harry heard professor Dumbledore say in the passing. "Yes a bit." Harry lied. As Medusa appeared Gold there was nothing to push.

He showed his guests inside and Winky immediately appeared with tea for everyone.

They sat there chit-chatting of nothing in particular until the tea was finished. Fred produced a letter from his mother and handed it to Harry. Harry for his part saw it was a howler; He grabbed it and turned so that no one could see and immediately started drawing runes in the air and charmed the immediate vicinity surrounding the howler. The figures in the air once became like a red smoke and then dissolve into nothingness. The letter left his hand and started talking in a voice of a distressed Mrs. Weasley. "You tricked us!" Everyone knew a howler when they saw one. But this one was different. It was clear but not loud. "We signed the contract in good faith. We open our vault and there is more money in there that we can possibly have. We question that Griphook and he dangle a ONE year contract in front of us." The voice went on and on. Eventually the voice dropped and usually the howler would rip itself apart into nothingness. This one merely went down onto the table lying there patiently. The twins just gawped at Harry.

"If it was us she would have disowned us." George said matter-of-factly. "They were tricked after all." Professor Dumbledore added, pointedly looking at Harry and in a way that said "I told you so" but not mouthing it. Griphook sat there with a stupid grin on his face for the entire world cleaning his nails. "The contract is only for a year." At this everyone bellowed in laughter.

After the laughter died down Harry went to the adjoining room and simply said "Accio quill, Accio scroll" and the items came flying towards him. I have to keep this secret even from them. Returning to the others the scroll opened itself in front of Harry and the pen waited for a command. Swishing left to right. Then Harry started dictating.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I did trick you and for that I am endlessly sorry. _

_Right now I have found a family in Medusa but before that I had no one. You always invited me into your home without question and seeing me as the-boy-that-needed-love and not the-boy-who-lived and for that I will always be grateful._

_In your son Ron I found a friend and together with Hermoine they would be the best friends I ever had and have._

_You shared what you had with me and that I will never be able to repay you for no matter how hard I try. All my possessions will not be enough to repay the kindness you provided me. _

_Yes I am truly sorry that I tricked you but I will not lose sleep because I believe that this time the means justified the end. _

**_Besides it was me that tricked you and as a goblin lets just say, for me it is not a problem._ Griphook interrupted_, it was clearly written in another colour._**

_Please accept my apology._

_Love Harry_

With that Hedgewig stuck her foot out. Harry gave her a once over and asked sincerely "You feel up to this girl?" stroking her head. She ruffled her feather and gazed at him in a way that said, "Try me." "Tell you what." With that Harry added two more choice runes. The scroll was immediately much smaller and she could easily take it in her beak. She immediately left to happy to be back in service.

"Now where were we? You most certainly did not come here to deliver a letter." He said accusingly at the twins…

"Well Harry we came to see you about that scroll. We would like to see know how you did it?"

Harry left them momentarily and retrieved a piece of parchment. While out of sight he immediately started making a few choice symbols on the parchment. After the runes list was completed and he added the charms he returned and handed it to George.

He and Fred looked and saw nothing. George handed the parchment to Harry and said "So it is empty" Copyrighted a cold voice said to Harry. HMP is what Harry saw at the end of the line of runes. Harry signed it and added Fred and George Weasley. He handed the parchment back to them. They could se the symbols but it was Greek to them. They handed it back to Harry and said "Never mind it is runes. We don't know much about it."

At this Harry burst out laughing. Everyone stared stupidly at him. "Wait for me I will be right back." He left for his trunk and went inside. He made copies of a few things from his quills to scrolls and returned to the group. He handed one to Fred and said. "Now learn that and don't do foolish things with it. As a partner, even a silent one, I don't want you to get into trouble with it." They nodded and started opening the scroll. Then the scroll started reading back in Harry's voice. "Not now please?" Harry asked and the scroll closed and lay dormant in the hand of Fred.

"Who will see Hermoine and Ron and Ginny first?" Harry asked the group and assuming they are together. "I will be heading to number 12 after I am done here" Albus said "They are there helping out a bit. Remus is teaching them a bit as well" "Can you please give them this?" Harry asked giving professor Dumbledore two copies of the scroll he gave Fred and George as well as two copies of the blank scrolls, quills and instruction.

"Why don't we have some of those?" The twins complained in unison. "Because, I am expecting them to give me feedback, I need to know what functionality can be added to make it better." Harry scowled at the twins. "We will write our research on the scrolls and in that way we will be able to give you FEEDBACK" George said hurt. "We are partners you know." Fred added, mocking hurt.

"Well you see Harry the scroll is the reason that I am here. I heard of the scroll you sent madam Malkin and decided to investigate. I will have the same copies that you provided your friends to inspect if you will." "Without the copy protection if you please." Harry nodded and turned to Griphook. "As your bank manager I would like to insist. How long is the scroll?" "How long do you want it?" "Endless would be good" Griphook replied.

Harry returned moments later with the requested items. He handed each one his copy and the conversation turned to Griphook. "Well Harry I am here on business and we can discuss it in private if you wish?" Harry looked at the group and indicated to Griphook to continue.

Out of a case he withdrew three letters. "Harry you can read them or I can tell you what it is about." Griphook said to Harry stretching his hand out. "No just tell me." He went on to tell Harry that the bookshops that were rented from him was falling behind on rent and were threatening to close down. The shops were in Diagon alley and Hogsmead. They complained that there were no new products that they could get their hands on. The explanation went on for a good hour. Worse of all he had a shares in them all and Voldemort's efforts weren't helping their state of affairs.

In the end it was decided that he would give them the rent they paid from the beginning of the year back and exempt them for the rest of the year. Fred and George would start developing stationary items as well as they would receive feedback of the scrolls and pens by the end of the week. As there were a lot of house elves being taken because of bad debt Harry would pay double the worth of the elves set them free and give them work.

Only if the house elf will accept otherwise he would remain a slave but there would obviously be other benefits added. I only hope Hermoine will approve? I can't see why she won't. . They needed them to work on the stuff Fred and George would build for the stationary and their own shop and some production line was lets just say in the pipe.

Then Fred added something that he mentioned of hand to attract the attention of Harry. "We can acquire Zonko's." Harry heard perfectly well but let the conversation continue without changing the subject. Then George did the same. Again, there was no change in the subject. Much later Griphook said. "You each require fifteen thousand galleons and that much from Harry to get your hands on that shop. Together you can only add the share of one." Harry knew it was a sound investment and he could just see that Griphook was in on this to get Harry into giving the other two parts.

"Griphook why do I get the feeling you are in on this with the twins." Griphook shrugged and said "It is a good investment." Harry smiled and said then let me pay the full forty-five thousand and you two make it work."

After that it was not long before everyone left.

Harry and Medusa had a quick breakfast in the real world and returned to the requirement room. Harry went through the same physical torture as the last time took a shower and changed the room for a study to work on the brooms.

Well at least visiting hour is over. I would certainly hope so. Continuing from where they were interrupted. They made notes of whatever they found. We don't have enough information. Harry added dryly as he closed the last book left on the table. With that all the books disappeared. Since you are keeping time how long have we been at this? At least 3 hours, real-time. I guess Bruce and company is awaiting us.

With that the room dissolved and Harry was not disappointed by the time he finished. The going was endless and tough but he could feel the results.

Harry returned to the study to see what more information they could gather on their assignment. We found what is available on brooms but there is not much. Harry added matter of factly to Medusa who nodded agreement. Sprawling on the chair Harry helped Medusa on the table. We have and know a lot of information on brooms but we know almost nothing of the components. Brilliant, we will need some charms to add to the brooms as well. Harry piped. Fortunately there was a lot in the text on charms as well and he could recall a lot of them. The next three hours was spent gathering information on the components of a broom from the twig to the handle.

At this time Medusa interrupted their session Time to visit the gym. Harry just looked at her and could not help but ask Are you sure? Medusa eyed him dangerously and he immediately apologized.

Hours ticked by and Harry knew exactly where they went-Gym, eat, study. After a complete day Harry was satisfied that they had enough information to build the seven brooms required. After they returned from the gym had a decent supper they started on the brooms

Looking at the list of things they needed for the brooms, which to say the least was staggering Harry knew they had a problem with material. One of the biggest problems was not surprisingly the twig and the handle, the two main components. We've got a problem. Harry remarked dryly. Firewood and Fire-Twig was only to be found in the lair of the Dragon Lord. First problem was he did not know where the lair was as the texts only indicated that it was in Europe. Second he did not know how the Dragon lord will react to his request as the texts did indicate that he was not the most reasonable being in existence.

Cant you just configure something into the twig and the handles? Medusa asked restlessly. We don't know enough of the properties to try it Harry answered thoughtfully. "Merlin, what now?" Harry thought out loud and with that the man with the white beard walked in. "You called me?" Merlin asked. "Yes well we require Firewood and Twig for the brooms and they are only to be found in one place…" "Why do you want those specifically any stick and grass will work?" Merlin interrupted. Both Harry and Medusa rolled their eyes and said in unison "Because we don't want some second or third rate brooms!" "Oh, well in that case just go and collect the materials." Merlin replied in his own form of exasperation. "Well that is the problem. First of all.." Harry said sticking his first finger in the air "… I can not apparate and …" Sticking a second finger in the air "… even if I could you need to know your destination." Harry finished with a look of utter frustration on his face. "Oh dear me." Merlin answered with a world of wisdom. "That is not what I was hoping for." "Well Harry first of all you will need to learn to apparate, then we will work on the rest other little problem which is a slight inconvenience."

"To start of with have you read about apparition, yes, no?" Merlin asked and Harry nodded. "Very well, now forget all that and memorise the corner spot over there." "Done?" Harry nodded. "Now close your eyes and imagine you are standing in that same corner. You must see yourself in the spot you memorised."

Harry stared at Merlin as if he had three heads. "Just like that?" This time Merlin nodded.

Harry stared at the corner… He was in the corner…

Two faces belonging to two individuals whose names starts with M stare open mouthed at the position Harry used to be and then where he was.

Merlin was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?" I don't know but I have never seen that and I have been around the most powerful evil wizard there ever was and he can sure as hell not do that.

"What are you two on about…" With that Harry was in front of them again. "…I do what you say and now you look at me as if I soiled myself…" "And you for that matter." He added as an afterthought.

"Well Harry apparition is always accompanied by a certain amount of noise…" "Yes, so" Harry interrupted. "When you depart and when you arrive." And you were lets just say here and the next instance there. She indicated using her tail.

"Oh" Harry replied and adding "Guess I still cannot apparate?" while scratching an imaginary itch on his head ruffling ruffled hair.

Tsa, "Guess I cannot apparate" Medusa said mocking Harry who cares we have to figure what you are doing as well as the limitations and boundaries. But you must first learn to apparate.

While Medusa went on with her little mothering tirade Harry did exactly as Merlin said… CRACKKKK and Harry was gone leaving Medusa with little air to breath..

Merlin smiled and said now that was apparition wriggling his fingers in his ears. Wish I could do that Medusa said staring at Merlin.

Poof and Harry was standing in front of them but instead of a grin a frown was on his face.

Poof and he were gone again…

Sitting on the floor in the cupboard below the stairs Harry had a frown on his face. "It is impossible."

Poof

"Standing in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the head masters office confusion was written across Harry's face. "How? I guess there is only one way to find out." He said to himself closing his eyes

Poof

In front of Harry was one of the cornerstones of his misery…


	10. Chapter 10

**Cornerstone of my misery**

The Veil of Darkness…

Shuddering Harry tentatively stuck his hand out slowly to the edge and halted.

Scarlet tears ran freely down the tracks of Harry's face…

Standing in front of the Veil Harry ran his hand across the arch. Memorising the ancient inscription. To others it is some unknown dialect, if a dialect at all, but because of the runes Harry could understand enough to make a sentence of the inscription. Harry knew immediately that yes it was a one way doorway and yes it led to the afterlife and no don't pass GO. Harry then not only knew what happened to the closest thing of a father figure he had but he also understood the how and the why as well as some other implications. Harry made some runes in the darkness of the shroud and a list was presented to him.

At the top of the list was his godfathers name and below that a list of names. Some names he recognised and others he did not and simply did not matter.

Too much…

That is what we say when we cannot handle something and in effect that is not too much. The problem is a series of events and seeing that because of the trunk Harry was only a few days past his own ordeal the evidence in front of him was well…

Too much…

Closing his eyes he turned around and saw the brains that attacked Ron…

Too much…

Walking down the isle Harry saw the empty position on a rack where his fate used to be…

Too much…

Life is a mystery… Some prophecy poisoned that definitive and reduced it to a meagre thought kill or be killed, murder or be murdered– wishful thinking…

Too much…

In the corner harry saw a mirror and he walked over. The name of the mirror was indeed none other that the mirror of Erisid.

Standing in front of the mirror Harry looked up and saw Siruis coming our of the shroud…

While he was looking at the scene playing in front of him he thought of the implications of the inscription and simply said

"It cannot be." Followed by a sigh…

Too much…

The mirror changed and he saw once again his parents

"It cannot be." Followed by a sigh…

Too much…

Feeling a twinge in his mind harry felt the mirror grasping for something. It was a strange sensation much like the one he felt when he and Snape practised Occlumency but much more delicate. He closed his eyes and started analyzing the feeling. Harry could feel and see what the mirror was looking for groping in his memories. Opening his mind completely for the mirror he could see what the mirror was seeing. He could feel what the mirror was feeling.

You want to know don't you? I have a lot to give lets see how well you handle it.

He strengthened the connection and forced the mirror to see everything he has ever seen. He once again saw every situation playing with him in it and he remembered since he thought and hoped was lost forever. By the time he was finished he felt slightly light headed but better. You are a very good listener. Thank you, I guess. This time the mirror went black and stayed that way.

Opening his eyes he read the inscriptions on the mirror and recalling what Albus said it meant. Yes he was as right as he could be but there was a message in another far older dialect that Harry could read but you had to read backwards. Thinking to himself Harry translated the message one thought came to mind

Entrapment…

The mirror contained the soul of a girl that was trapped inside the mirror…

"I am sorry" Harry said stroking the mirror and fresh tears started rolling down his face. A young woman no older than twenty-three appeared in the mirror. She had blond hair and blue eyes perfect in everyway sparkling like only a mirror possibly can.

"How did you know?" She asked, seeing the scarlet tears she placed her hand on her side of the mirror. Crying herself she said, "Don't cry it is not your fault. Nothing was ever your fault." Harry shrugged and placed his hand on against her hand. "What can I do for you." "Well I am basically like a ghost but I am trapped." "If you want we can use the Veil." Harry said indicating the Veil to her.

She looked past Harry and saw what he indicated. A smile spread on her face. "Yes I have been looking forever for that. It is the only solution. But before I go there is something I need to give you." Harry felt a strange tickling in his mind. A series of images, feelings, emotions started flowing into his mind reverberating like Occlumency.

He heard her say. "I read and recorded all the memories of everybody that looked at me. You will have all the knowledge I have preserved; only the personal information will be kept from you. The rest is yours."

He could see the people but they were only shapes no faces. He could hear what they said, wrote, and thought everything recorded in her voice. Harry lived through more battles and duels in those few moments than he thought happened.

When the consistent flow stopped Harry could recall everything but he would need a descent occlumency session to sort it all out

"My parents were there as well." Harry said to her not opening his eyes. "Yes, I tried hiding it from you." This time it was she who apologised.

Opening his eyes he looked in her eyes and said, "No apology necessary the gift you have given me is far greater than the misery."

Keeping his hand against hers he saw the crack down the centre of the mirror. He saw the runes keeping her hostage. He knew why she was entrapped and it was enough for him to free her. Bill Weasley was a curse breaker but he would give his hat to Harry if he was taught to do what Harry did. Breaking the curse down piece by piece he changed it into useless things. Refresher charms were his top priority.

He felt her hand take shape inside his. She stepped through the mirror and hugged him. "Now I can finally go home."

"And yes I will take the message to your parents. I will show them your life as well. I will show it to your godfather as well and leave the mothering bits to me. By the way you will see me again." With that she turned and floated into the shroud of the Veil of Darkness. Looking back at the mirror it was still pitch black. Disgusted with wizard that kept her locked up because she would not tell him what he wanted to hear he muttered an incantation that moments ago was foreign to him. Where it landed it started to burn until only smoke was left. The Mirror of Erisid was no more.

Returning to the Veil Harry thought a few precautions were necessary. Runes was by this time a new nature to Harry and the runes he made now was quite easy drawing the runes across the inscriptions in the opposite direction the Veil would from then only accept willing travellers unless he sent them through himself. I may not be self righteous but at least others will not embrace the same fate as Sirius. Harry thought wiping a stray tear.

Too much…

poof

Harry where have you been? Medusa asked Harry as he appeared out of thin air again. Harry stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground the tears started burning and soon only a coppery smell polluted the air. Oh Harry Medusa sighed slithering up his leg when she was high enough she became a part of him.

Immediately she saw everything that occurred. Speaking into his mind Medusa said At least one is saved wiping a mental tear. Why don't you visit your friends a bit? You can apparate now after all.

You know to them it would have been only two days. What will they think if suddenly I arrived without some bodyguard for a visit? Can you imagine Mrs Weasley, she will have a field trip contact Albus and then they will surely lock me up until the train is ready to depart… Medusa listened to his tirade and finally had enough of it. Harold James Potter what in the hell has suddenly got into you. It was only a suggestion. Not even finishing her speech she abandoned Harry Please don't take it in the wrong way. she said to herself as she slid to the fire hoping that his mind will not process this move as abandonment. Her silent prayer was answered as Harry started spluttering an apology following her to the fire.

Sitting behind her and crossing his legs around her he stroked her in long and lavish strides. I am sorry for being such a jerk sometimes. It is just that I keep seeing her behind the glass, trapped and ensnared by a man who died long ago not even releasing her upon his death. Why would anyone do that to someone else please try and explain that to me. Harry you cannot save everyone sometimes people has to do things for themselves, shoulder their own responsibility and act according to what the situation dictates. Getting frustrated again Harry answered But how can they if there is none to show teach them. There must be something I can do. Honestly you are more pigheaded than a Dreamless Sleep endowed Panda. It has been a long day why don't we catch some sleep and then try to sort through these things when we wake. She answered raising herself to be eyelevel with him. Then she did something she never did before to him. She knew he would resist her so she started to hypnotise him.

Harry looked straight into her eyes and saw them swimming a kaleidoscope of colour. He could feel his head start to spin as well. He was listening to her words and for some strange reason wanted to obey. He got up and lowered himself to pick her up as if it was expected. He turned slowly and started heading to the bedroom and then he saw the book on the ground and together with himself and Medusa he suddenly remembered something he wanted to see for himself as the question burst forth in his mind. What magic can be performed if you have a snake for a familiar not even to mention companion. Then he voiced the question and headed for the book.

Medusa felt the connection she had break and if snakes could cry tears they would be rolling down her face now like never before. The one rule she made herself she broke and she knew there was no turning back and all her snake logic could not fix what she just did.

Harry for his part was not oblivious to her sudden change of mind frame and he knew something terrible was going through her mind Medusa what is wrong? Harry asked in barely a whisper and never picking the book up from the table.

She could not look him in the eyes averting not only them but her whole head What have I done, how could he ever trust me again? asking without realising she voiced the question. Harry stood absolutely still and pondered the question was she talking about him or perhaps someone else. What do you mean Medusa?

Harry asked slightly raising his level of concern. If possible she was trying to hide further from him but he was holding her. Sitting down on the bed Harry started coaxing her into giving him something more to work with but it was as if she lost her tongue lying back on the bed she was on her way away from him but Harry would have none of it. Please tell me what all wrong with you? He asked as politely and softly as possible forcing her to look into his eyes. Seeing those accusing eyes wrought her out of her stupor and she bit him, the hand that was stroking her was held firmly in her mouth, her teeth buried deep into his flesh. She could feel the pulse throbbing against the teeth buried to the gum into him. Harry felt the teeth sliding into him and the pain flooding his system as the poison mixed with his blood. He knew he would not die from it and he knew that if he tore his hand from her mouth she would hurt as well and that would make her current state even worse.

Plastering a blank look on his face he perfectly masked the pain that was ripping though him and then a new idée struck him.

She looked into his eyes and she saw care and understanding. She knew that he was in a great deal of pain and she knew that he should have been crying out of the pain, even thrashing on the ground but no not he. She felt something touch her and when she turned slightly she saw his other hand starting to stroke her.

She released his hand and looked down at the sheets and she told him what happened she could not keep it from him. She knew that if she did not tell him she would forever be a mere shadow of herself. After she told him she looked into his eyes and apologised again, she never gave him the reason as she could tell he knew them all to well, she felt she became another mother to Harry.

Not even a snarl was on his face, nothing it was as if she did not exist. Only then did she realise the full implication of what she had done and her whole body took the shape of a question mark as she apologised again turning to leave. Her posture never changed as she slowly, yet deliberately slid to the foot end of the bed, never trying to steel a glance at Harry.

Harry sat there looking at her leave. He felt terrible, he knew the reasons and he could see she was reprimanding herself. He knew she could have kept it quiet and he would be none the wiser but yet she chose to tell him. He saw her reach the edge of the bed and he knew if he let her go he would probably never see her again and he would have nothing - again.

Medusa started lowering herself to the ground but she never reached it as she felt two powerful hands wrapping around her, pulling her back and she broke down, and he broke downright after that.

Too much

Embracing her to his chest they both held onto each other for dear life and to top it of…

Voldemort struck again…

In slow motion Harry saw the saw him in a room made of black marble. The roof the floor and the walls were made of black marble. Voldemort sat in his chair one leg draped over the arm rest and swinging his wand listlessly in the other. The room had a lot of death eaters in at least fifty in total. In front of the throne there were two figures bowing on either side of the throne. Harry heard a door open and turned around. What he saw chilled him to the bones…

SNAPE…

Gripping Medusa Harry apparated out of the trunk onto the bed on the outside. His understanding that came from the mirror lessened his pain but it was still very much tangible.

Snape was being dragged in by two death eaters wearing red masks – Inner circle. Harry could not see who they were as their attire covered them completely.

"Ah Severus how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said with malice as the two death eaters dumped Snape unceremoniously on the floor in front of the thrown before throwing themselves to the ground and kissing the hem of the robe worn by a creature they call master.

Snape crawled the five strides to the thrown of Voldemort and kissed the hem of the robe saying "Master you summoned me." Voldemort rose out of the chair in a flash and kicked Snape in the face sending him flying onto his back before answering Snape with a Crucio. Harry saw they spell leaving the Wand and was mentally preparing for what was to come. He saw Snape cringe under the spell. He was doing the same in his room as well. Holding his hands over his face he saw that his hands were visible, ghostly but visible. Taking a tentative step to Snape, Harry walked into the path of the spell. Medusa was ripping against him in the real world trying to stop him but that was a fruitless effort.

Snape was suddenly releaved of the spell but he knew Voldmort never stopped it this fast. Although he never screamed from the pain he always were slashing against it even afterwards. He looked in front of him and saw a set of shoes he knew Voldemort would never wear. Following his gaze he saw

Potter…

He looked at Harry and saw that he was gripping his hands containing the pain ...

"No" Snape screamed.

Harry was standing directly in the path of the spell. Snape was free of the pain. He heard Snape scream no and he opened his eyes looking down at the man he saw that Snape was looking up at him and that he would have to cover them otherwise the opportunity would be lost. He moved out of the way and the curse hit Snape in full force again dumping him into a heap again. Bending over Snape Harry took the curse again but touched Snape to transfer some of the power of the curse to the older man.

Taking the rest of the death eaters into consideration Harry turned around scanning everything for future reference and in the corner right next to the door Harry saw something that chilled him to the bone an effect saved for dementors. And it all fit in one sentence. "Tom Riddle and his stupid Diary."

Too much…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ginny…Betrayal**

Ginny was standing alone hands gripping her upper arms in a death crush she was crying and pleading for it to stop. It tore Harry apart seeing her like that. He could only hope that she did not feel the pain as well he was silently praying to whichever God was listening to at least grant him this wish. Then as fast as the pain branded him it stopped and Harry ran across to Ginny gripping her in a tight embrace. She placed her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.

They stayed like that even after Snape was dismissed. Shooting Harry a death glair that was not patented yet. Eventually she stopped crying before they faded into nothing. Harry jumped into action once he was totally himself readying to apparate to the Grimmauld Place but he was stopped by Medusa. He needed rest and that was the end of it.

To save time they decided to go back into the trunk and sleep until they woke naturally. And that is just what they did…

Visiting Number 12…

When Harry woke he found Medusa already awake and staring at him. How long have I slept? Trunk time or real-time. Real-time. 30 minutes.

I am famished. Me too. And before they completed the sentence two house elves appeared. "What would you have this morning?" Asked Dobby eyes gleaming naturally. Winky was standing behind him hands clasped together a blush on her face.

There is something odd here don't you say. Medusa thought to Harry. Indeed, oh look at that. What? Around her neck. Oh my, you are right. Around her neck was a pendant on a thin gold chain. The pendant was the shape of a flower with a ruby in the centre. Harry did not know what type of flower it was but the design was exquisite to say the least.

"Beautiful necklace you have there Winky." Harry said indicating the pendant. "Did Dobby give it to you?" Harry went on. "Yes sir…" Winky said "…he made it."

You think what I am thinking? Medusa asked Harry. Yeah I guess you are right. So when are you getting one? Medusa asked Well when exactly are you getting one? Harry asked in retaliation. I have one. Medusa answered bitterly for the moment Harry left it at that.

"Dobby we will have whatever you make us. Thank you." The elves knew they were dismissed and finished with soft pops.

You want to talk about it? Harry asked sincerely while he stroked her. No. she answered curtly. Ok. Harry answered continually stroking her. Not expecting that answer Medusa asked. What do you mean OK! Don't you want to know what…

You see patience is a virtue and you know as well as I that I really want to know, I am just willing to wait until you are ready. Harry finished for her. We will have to merge our thoughts after each encounter and analyse it. You are changing the topic. A terrible tactic for one such as yourself to acquire. Well if you insist. My partner is with Voldemort, not that I saw him there. If Voldemort takes a pet it is always with him but I did not see him. I am worried about him. Well if he is not with Voldemort then it is a good sign. Well that is the part I never understood. He was never the type. He just once went of and when I heard again he was with Voldemort. How could he, he saw what I had to do to keep that monster happy. By this time Medusa was pouring her emotions into the words. Harry picked her up and held her close. You will just have to find him and bring him here. Will you be able to find him? Harry asked matter of factly. Great idea, and how do you propose we do that? Medusa asked applying a thick layer of sarcasm.

At that moment the house elves appeared with the food. Harry conjured a table for all four of them on the bed. Not even transfiguring something just making out of thin air. And he doesn't even realise how difficult that is supposed to be. Medusa thought to herself releasing an audible sigh. Something wrong Harry asked but this time it was Medusa who shook her head in the negative.

The food was placed and the four started eating. The food was great but Harry had other thoughts on his mind. The fact that Medusa's partner was with Voldemort bothered Harry and he knew he had to get him away from that monster. The question was just how. He knew he had to get a message across to him and he needed to act fast, for both their sake.

After swallowing a bite Harry asked Medusa What do you know about the Death Fangs? The first question is how do you know about them? They are supposed to be Toms spy network although they hate him. I just heard him talking to him once. Medusa frowned and then continued. Well they are a special breed of snakes that he created by combining a lot of different snake types… He engineered them. Huh Harry shrugged and motioned her to continue.

Anyway they are capable of small magic's but not as much as the house elves. Not much is known of them as they are a new breed. When they fail in anything they are killed immediately. They are each imbedded with a crystal. The power I believe is from the crystal and they recharge much the same as your magic needs to be charged. I myself have a crystal in me and you are the only one that knows of it by the way. This time it was Harry who said Huh Yes, there were only two crystals. A big red one that all the Death Fangs were created from and then there was a another blue one which disappeared. Tom wanted this one for a special purpose but I took it and absorbed it with the help of the wizard who made the rest of the Death fangs. He suffered under the crucatious curse for using the crystal on a normal Death fang and was told to continue with his work.

Shocked Harry asked And does the crystal help you in anyway? Yes it does but only small things as I have never been able to charge it fully. How is the crystal charged?

Basically all snakes have magic but it is so little it is negligible. This magic is then basically used to charge the crystal but I think it will be possible for you to charge it as well. We will just have to figure it out.

Yes, we will first have to determine how the crystal is connected and to what. Anyway we will have to play with that and then convert the Fangs to our purpose.

Never thought of that, I will make contact with them. And whatever you do be careful. Yes mother. Swatting at her Medusa ducked and slid of. See you later. I am going to make a turn at number 12

After finishing his breakfast Harry thanked the house elves and they with the rest of the food disappeared. Harry went over to the cupboard looking for clothes. Picking a jean, a plain black shirt, blue socks and his Dock Martins Harry headed for the shower.

Satisfied with the way he looked Harry Apparated away to another place that had apparition barriers. Harry could feel the barriers as he exited and entered them but it was more a case of them asking him if he wanted to enter or not. Well seeing that he was on his way there he wanted to and they granted him access. Harry went directly into the room that Sirius used. Immediately memories flooded him and he surprised at how little there was but it did not matter he had them at least. Sitting on the bed he stroked the cover removing any wrinkles there was.

Contemplating the events he did not hear as there was a soft pop. "Harry Potter sir what are you doing here?" Dobby asked not hiding his concern. He did not think to ask how Harry came to be there. "Professor Dumbledore is here can I call him over." "No Dobby it is fine I am not here to see him." Not hiding the way he was feeling towards the headmaster.

"I will be continuing with my work then Harry." Harry smiled and nodded watching as the house elf took his leave. Harry got up and went to the door opening the door Harry went in search of Ginny. Going down the hall towards the kitchen he heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore and froze. The order was presently in sitting. Rounding the corner Harry saw a blue bubble surrounding the whole group and in the group Harry saw Fred, George, Ron and Hermoine as well. This amazed him as he knew just how mothering their mother was. What bothered him more was the fact that his two best friends were in the order and he not. Why am I not there with them? I am supposed to kill him and yet I am not here. Harry asked himself not expecting an answer.

Listening intently Harry could hear what they were talking about very faintly but none the less. As Harry started to analyse the bubble he saw a fine line going to Albus on the inside. He must have created the bubble. Harry thought and started to listen intently. Severus stood up and left after giving an account of what happened with his last visit and that he was awaiting further instruction from Voldemort thankfully leaving out the part that explained Harry's presence.

"Now I believe it is time to talk about Harry." Albus said. "Cant we bring him here?" Molly asked voicing the question. "When will he become a part of the Order?" George asked. Ron answered the last question with a simple answer. "He is a liability as you know you-know-who might be able to read his mind." "Thanks Ron and he will have to stay there until it is time for school to start." Seeing no other questions being asked Albus continued. "Anyway I have placed some of the inventions of the twins in Harry's room. We will be able to monitor him from here." As he said that a screen appeared showing his room in the flat. Another screen showed the bathroom and the kitchen while the last showed an overhead view of the house.

Harry stood there gaping at his stolen privacy. "Sir I believe there must be a better way to do it." Hermoine said hesitantly. "I think it is brilliant." Ron said "And besides it is for his own good will." Ron finished. Hermoine only nodded. "We will take turns to watch him." Albus finished. "Hermoine will you draw a schedule for us?" Albus asked and she merely nodded.

They did not see the clock on the wall changing from "Home" to "travelling" to "Number 12" to "Surprised" to "Befuddled" to "Thought Full" to "Troubled" to "Disappointed" to "Unhappy", "Mad", and "Furious", "Enraged" and finally "Unknown"

Harry stood there transfixed looking how they invaded his privacy. He noted the angle at which the views was showing and decided to do something about them once he reached home.

How could you do this to me after all you have done already? You call yourselves friends. Well you are certainly out of my shadow. What do you think I am some criminal or something? I have heard enough. Harry thought turning to head back the way he came.

"Point me Ginny" Harry said to his wand. It flew up into the air and indicated the direction from which he came. He headed up the stairs and saw the portrait of Sirius mother starting to billow. He cast a privacy bubble on them. She started screaming at him that he was rubbish and other types of filth.

Harry just looked at her. Finally she said enough and looked at him panting. "Are you done now?" Harry asked her. She started again. Harry smiled and started laughing. When his laughing subsided he saw that she was looking at him as if he had three heads. "What is so funny?" "I am having trouble understanding why they have not removed you yet." "Well that is easy, because it is impossible." She said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Harry nodded and took grip on the portrait. It was removed from the wall immediately. "Can't be." She exclaimed.

Maybe it is because I really am tired of you and seeing that I am the new owner of the house it makes a certain amount of sense. Not so." Then Harry had a brilliant idea. "Well if you will excuse me but I have use for this portrait. Please leave before I destroy you." She did not think twice but ran for another portrait. Harry did not know where but he did not care. Apparating into the trunk at home Harry got a picture of himself. He resized it and then he connected the portrait to himself and transferred some memories for good measure as well. Enchanting the portrait with them Harry apparated back and replaced the portrait. Closing the drapes Harry smiled at himself and the other half smiled back. "Point me Ginny" Harry said again and followed his wand.

Reaching the door Harry knocked. He was answered with sobs. He tentatively opened the door and saw Ginny lying on the ground in a ball crying her heart and what else out. Harry shut and locked the door and ran to her. She heard him and looked up. She threw herself at Harry pounding his torso with her fist. Harry just stood there receiving the punches. He said nothing feeling his own tears flow slowly. He watched as the punches first became softer and then less frequent. Eventually they stopped all together and Ginny gripped her face. She started going to the ground but she never made it.

Harry embraced her mumbling into her ear. "I am sorry" Over and over until it became a mantra. She hugged him back and stood there crying into his neck. They stood like that for ages before Ginny pushed away from him. "Please tell me what you feel when you watch the scenes?" Harry asked earnestly. "Helpless, lost, enraged and a bunch of other emotions." Almost afraid Harry asked "No physical pain." "No." Was the answer."Thank God" Harry mumbled. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked watching the elation roll over his face. Harry looked at her and not wanting to answer he studied the bed.

"If you want to talk about the dreams or anything else for that matter we can easily arrange it you know." Harry said changing the subject. "And how will we do that as you and I know that you should not be here to start of with and how did you get here by the way?" She asked. "So you would want to visit me if it was possible?" Harry asked. She nodded looking thoughtful.

Harry conjured drapes for her bed and put some charms on them.

When they finally withdrew Harry took a galleon from his pocket and transfigured it into a ring. He plucked out one of her hairs and one of his. He entwined them and transfigured them into a sapphire. Then he took another hair from her and transfigured it into a ruby. He took another one from him and transfigured it into a black diamond. He magically fitted the gems with the gems centring the sapphire with the other two abreast. He placed some runes on each separately. Making a small cut in his finger he filled the runes with his blood. As the rune was filled it would start burning and then shrink in size until it was almost invisible. He took her hand and placed the ring on a finger. It shrunk to fit snugly then he started to explain.

"If your finger goes cold it means that someone is at the door. If you're finger starts to warm up it means they are on their way to you bed. When the feeling is hot they are opening the drapes. You have to press the ring against the drapes to open them. If you want to visit me press your palm against the sapphire and say – Take me to Harry. It will transport you straight into my trunk. Later we will make it to take you to me other wise some might be suspicious if you appear out of thin air. Now the order is doing something that is…, let's just say irritating me. I need to resolve it and then I will return and we can start making arrangements for you holiday tuition."

She nodded and said. "I was writing a letter to tell you about some things they have been up to in order to protect you." She said exasperatedly. "Unfortunately I have no owl and nobody wants to borrow me theirs." She got up and found the letter. She handed him the letter. "Thank you. I thought of them as my friends and then I hear them talk to the rest. If they just said what and why they were doing it I would maybe have come to some agreement but watching me in the bathroom is I would say somewhat disturbing." Ginny laughed and blushed. He kissed her forehead and said. "Give me two days and I will be back. Oh yeah they have a surprise waiting for them with the portrait. I would love to see their faces. Anyway you can invite Dean as well." He said. At this Ginny started laughing.

Frowning Harry asked "What is so funny?" Blushing Ginny answered. "I am with Luna." This time Harry answered "Never saw that. Sort of makes sense. So it won't matter if I do this?" With this he peck kissed her mouth. "No. It is much too brotherly." She answered.

"Anyway, can you contact Luna?" Harry asked. "Yes I will fire call her." She replied. "Remember two days, bye." With that Harry disappeared with a soft puff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding Medusa's hubby**

After leaving Number four Medusa headed for the park a few minutes away from the house. Once she reached the park she knew a bush where the death fangs were ordered to watch for any sign of Harry. The border of the blood protection extended to the fence of the park and Voldemort hoped that one day Harry would be in the park but so far to his utter dismay his wish has been left null and void or just plainly ignored. Well so he thought…

Medusa slid up to the bush and hissed. I come as Medusa once Nagini show yourself! A rattling was playing in the bush and three snakes came out a Death fang, a boa constrictor and a snake that was supposed to be extinct. Upon seeing the other snake Medusa dove for it fangs barred. What happened next shocked Medusa to no end? The other snake lowered itself to the ground and did not jerk even after she bit deep into the scales. The snake did not even hiss in return for the violation incurred because of the fangs spreading venom into him. He knew he would not die of the poison but it would be very painful even for him

The first one to utter anything was the constrictor. Please release him, he is with me.

After seeing no compliance from Medusa the constrictor simply said Release him, NOW. Medusa did as told even if she had more stature than him because of Harry but he was the king after all.

What are you doing here? Medusa asked with as much venom as possible. The other snake looked at her and then at the king and studied the grass. I was pleaded your case with Harry and now I plead his case with you. He made a lot of mistakes, less than you but still a lot. He was not required to do what you usually did but refused. He was punished like you can imagine… Medusa visibly winced as the crucatious curse was bad on anything and if inflicted by the most powerful evil wizard to walk the earth did not make it easier. …you were almost the true last of your specie. He came to me not only with a promise but with the Death fangs as well as they have abandoned Voldemort. We need to speak to Harry so that we can have some direction. The other snake slid up to Medusa and mumbled an apology HE was going to come after you after he could not find a decent pet. I then came out of hiding to forestall such an action. Once you were with Harry the king informed me, I received word and started defying the monster. Please forgive me I know it was foolish but it felt like the right thing to do. Medusa looked at her partner and knew that he did it not for do it because of selfishness, having the power of Voldemort behind you but only to protect her. As he told it to the king she knew it was impossible to lie to him.

Medusa nodded and slid into his coils together they coiled up. Sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me. Medusa asked sincerely looking her partner in the eyes. There is nothing to forgive I did it at my own accord and I was warned and I knew what you went through. I was stupid. He said this bowing his head again. The two stayed like that until the king interrupted them. I believe you two will have a lot of time to catch-up once we can get Harry to accept him. The king said motioning her companion as he had no name anymore. And hopefully get Harry to name him.

With that the four left for number four.

When Harry entered the trunk the first thing he noticed was that there was four snakes waiting for him. The first was Medusa then one that look like her, smaller but the same. He had two large holes punched into him. I can only guess and then there was another he recognised as a death fang once again thanks to some death eaters memory.

Seeing a memory playing in front of him Harry walked across to the snake with the holes. Spreading his hand across the holes Harry muttered an incantation not even bothering with a wand as the magic was a gift. His hand was masked with a visible blue aura like glove. Feeling the hurt where the primary problem was some cartilage further only internal organs Harry went through the process of healing them one by one. When only the skin was left Harry dropped to his knees holding his head.

Sorry the first time I actually try it. It takes quite a lot from you. A thoughtful frown came over his face and then he continued. I can see that you have a lot to say but we must first find a new place to stay. Once there I will explain everything. They all nodded acceptance. Any ideas? Harry added after a moment not giving anyone a chance to talk. This time they were the thoughtful ones.

After a few moments the king was the first one to ask a question. What was the place you said Voldemort once tried to visit but couldn't? A gasp escaped the mouths of both Medusa and her partner

The lost palace of the Griffins. Harry even with the memories had never heard of it.

Explain. Harry simply commanded.

The three snakes looked from the one to the other before the king nodded.

The death fang was the one to answer after a moment's silence. Before the fall of Voldemort the first time we happened upon a castle in the forbidden forest. Well I happened upon it. No one else could see it.

Why no one understood but to me it was there. The castle did not touch the ground it was built on a mountain floating in the air. It had massive parapets and in general it was huge. But that was not the problem. Usually when you happen upon a castle humans live there but this one was occupied by griffins.

Anyway Voldemort knew it existed but he could not see it. I said nothing fearing the wrath of that monster. Before we left I looked up and saw a massive griffin flying towards us and specifically Voldemort. I hissed a warning and he spun around. To say he was surprised to see the griffin is an understatement. He immediately apparated away is leaving the rest to fend for ourselves. I am the only one to live after the encounter but Voldemort jut thought me another of the death fangs.

At this point Harry was clearly hooked of visiting the castle even if he would not be able to make it a home but seeing a griffin was high on his list of to do's. Well where is it? Harry asked not even bothering to hide his eagerness. The king was about to argue but Harry quieted him with a look. You don't have to come if you do not want to. Harry added.

In the middle of the forest there is a circle surrounded by a dozen trees… The circle of life? Harry asked interrupting the snake. …yes continued the snake I know of it. Well lets get there already. We will have to go outside the trunk and then apparate there. Somewhat reluctantly the snakes nodded agreement. They exited the trunk and Harry shrunk it to fit in his pocket. What about Dobby and Winky? Medusa asked. Harry smiled and said They will find us. Medusa merged with Harry and the other two snakes wrapped themselves around Harry rather tightly. I have not tried this with passenger yet so please be patient. Harry said with a frown in concentration.

Puff… was al that was heard as all disappeared.

Number 12…

"Professor is Harry supposed to go somewhere now?" Fred asked indicating the grandfather clock that changed to travelling from unknown. Everyone looked up at the clock and saw the hand. "It was not on home before it went there either." He added matter of factly sweeping his hand before him. Surprise flushed over the face of the headmaster as he looked up at the clock. They activated the cams and saw that indeed the house was empty. Picking an enchanted paper he scribbled a note to Mad Eye Moody who was on guard at number 4.

The message simply read:

Alastor,

Are you taking Harry anywhere now?

Albus

Outside number 4…

Moody felt a vibration in his pocket. Reaching for the offending paper he rolled his magical eye to check if there was anything he missed.

He read the message and understanding dawned on his face. He rushed into the garden flat and found to his surprise nothing. He grabbed a quill from a nearby table and wrote a reply.

Albus here is no one! Even his trunk is gone!

Number 12…

Once the message was sent they knew it would only be a moment before they would have a reply.

Albus sat and did something that irritated the life out of him. Tapping his fingers on the table everyone else could see the irritation that this man felt at the moment.

Removing his glasses he wiped a bit of perspiration from his face that was gathering to form sweat. He got up and walked to the clock. Opening the door he found a parchment connected to it. He said an incantation and made a duplicate of the parchment.

HE returned to his chair and started looking at the parchment. What he saw did not make sense. He passed the parchment to his deputy and asked her to read it.

Minerva who was not surprised of the request took the parchment and started reading aloud:

Today followed by the date and the time:

Home – trunk

Travelling

trunk

Surprised

Surprised

Confused

Utterly confused

Travelling

Baffled

Travelling

Park

Travelling

Home trunk

Confused

Travelling

Confused

Travelling

School-Stone Gargoyle

Confused

Daring

Travelling

Ministry of magic – unknown

Sad

Understanding

Devastated

Defeated

Fearful

Defeated

Contempt

Defeated

Mystified

Defeated

Surprised

Hopeful

Negative

Defeated

Glum

Defeated

Surprised

Bewildered

Sorrow

Sad

Hope

Frightened

Happy

Hopeful

Resolved

Defeated

Travelling

Home – trunk

Hopeful

Sad

Sarcastic

Terrified

Lost

Apologetic

Surprised

Endangered

Mortal peril

Intense pain

Understanding

Perceptive

Determined

Defeated

Intense pain

Intense pain

Travelling

Home

Intense pain

Loathing

Severe pain

Resolute

Severe pain

Severe pain

Sorrow

Intense pain

Crushed

Caring

Wishful

Intense pain

Soothing

Travelling

Asleep

Happy

Eating

Happy

Frustrated

Decisive

Travelling

Number 12

Surprised

Befuddled

Thoughtful

Troubled

Disappointed - betrayed

Unhappy - betrayed

Mad

Furious

Enraged

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Travelling

Gringotts

Travelling

Home – trunk

Surprised

Travelling

Number12

Overjoyed

Thoughtful

Travelling

Home – trunk

Surprised

Confused

Sympathetic

Enterprising

Tired

Bone tired

Attentive

Hate

Conclusive

Travelling – home

Travelling

As she finished the clock hand changed again "Forbidden forest".

Mortal Peril.

Moody came haphazardly through the front door and hastened to the side of Albus. "I have tried all manner of tracking charms but he is gone. The wards cannot even help me." Albus nodded thoughtfully before continuing. "Why would he leave and what is the meaning of this?" He asked waving his hand at the parchment held by Minerva.

"Albus how did he travel, he cannot apparate?" Minerva said. "And it is impossible to apparate too school." Hermoine gave her two cents.

"And what is with all the unknowns?" The twins added together.

"I do not know!" the all mighty Albus Dumbledore exclaimed.

"It is only Potter that can come up with new definitions for what is accepted as normal for the rest of us." Snape added acidulously but he was ignored by the group as a whole.

A vile voice from the entrance called. "O, I can answer that for you! Oh even better why don't you ask him he left a new portrait of himself. You might just be surprised at what he has to say to you!" The venom was visibly dripping of her tongue.

"Virginia Weasley!" Her mother exclaimed.

"O, mother! Stick a foot in it. After all you did for him and what he returned, saving my life as number one, look at what you are doing to him! And you!" she stuck a finger in Ron and Hermione's direction. "You betrayed him. After all the times you have done that you have done it again! You call yourself friends" The two in question visibly shrank into themselves as the tirade was directed at them.

She gave Severus and Remus a withering look next. "You do not even stand up for him. You should be ashamed."

Tilting her head to one side she measured up one standard headmaster. She simply glared at him judging what she knew and did not. "Of you I will not even speak." She said in a soft voice. "I would appreciate it if none if you try to speak to me again. I do not expect anything from you. Do not try to even suggest anything to me. You are all a bunch of liars and deceivers."

After all he has gone through you still do this to him." She looked at the assembled and slightly shook her head. "Do not try to support me. I will ask Harry's elves to bring my food and lock me in. Right now I feel nothing but condescension for any of you. Do not disturb me." With a last look around she turned and left.

Everyone sat in shock at what just happened. A door slammed and brought them out of their reverie.

"Professor, how did she speak and hear through the bubble?"

Albus frowned and did something with his wand. Softly muttering an incantation he shook his head. "That Miss Granger is something that I would like to know as well. That bubble is minister level and is impregnable." After a look at the parchment and the doorway he added "Should be." The reason for the frown on his face was not left for imagination.

"Albus care to explain?" Moody said in a gruff voice. As he turned his head he saw the images. "O you have gone and done it now. No wonder I was not invited." Shaking his head he asked. "What is the story of a portrait?"

"That we need to see as well, if you will all join me." Albus said.

As a group they made their way to see if Ginny will tell them more. As the group got to the portrait where Miss Black used to lodge the drapes opened at their own accord.

"Not again." Someone exclaimed.

"O, I am only starting my dear." Harry answered in a sincere, calm and calculated voice.

Slowly the group assembled themselves around the portrait. Dobby appeared and to add insult to injury resized the hall and placed barstools and they did not look comfortable at all. In his bearing you could see that he was not happy.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said as the elf was done.

"Now where was I? Oh yes." Harry started but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"Harry…" but Harry continued as if he did not hear.

"Friendship, what is friendship?" Harry said as he looked at his best friends. "I see friendship as something just short of marriage. If you made a mistake I was willing to pay for it as well and I have as you have. Before you there were no other friends because of the good house that he…" Here he indicated Albus "…placed me in. I did not have that luxury as my cousin would insure that. As most of you know what he looks like I guess you can use your imagination as to how he did that." He stopped for a moment to let it sink in.

"As you can imagine I held your friendship sacred. Do you know what your betrayal did to me? Do you know what it felt like? It is now an emptiness that you cannot imagine. I have thought and tried to rationalize it but as I am but merely a liability I am sorry to say that as that is my status it does not fit into the whole of 'friendship' as I view them." The last part he added softly and with a sense of defeat that was clearly visible. "I am sorry but we are friends no more."

Turning to the Weasley mother he continued.

"I trusted your tirade of us not joining the order and it just proved to be a charade.

How long ago did they join?" No one said a word.

"I guess it was last year then. Wouldn't want a liability as part of the Order, now would we?" He gave his friends a look.

Turning to Remus he simply said. "I miss my godfather terribly and I actually hoped you would fill his place. It seems I was mistaken. I think it is time you learn to make a stand. You are a werewolf for crying out loud. But you cannot even stand up for yourself." Remus bowed his head to his chest speechless.

Harry wiped at his face.

Staring venomously at the headmaster he continued. "

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who_

_have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have_

_power the Dark Lord knows not _… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _…'

Albus gaped shocked at what Harry had said to the assembly.

Seeing the blank stares from the others Harry continued. "That would be the part that you do not know. So tell me professor. Is there something else that your tool needs to know or would you rather leave him locked up and not only his home under observation but himself as well. I for some reason would think it better to sharpen your tool but you would not consider it that way.

I believe that I would still need the Occlumency training after all that has happened. But no, we reward betrayal with more betrayal, of the worst kind." As the portrait said this Severus flew up from his chair and pointed his wand at the portrait. "Potter you will tell us where you are so that you can be collected and dealt with accordingly."

Harry looked at the man with disregard and simply said "I don't think so."

"Legilimence" Snape shouted at the portrait. As soon as the spell connected Harry started laughing. Snape stood dumbfounded as he knew that Harry and the portrait were connected. The only thing he saw was a black mist that started surrounding him.

"So Severus you want to test my untaught abilities that you so miserably failed at."

"Let me show you all something. Let me show you what it is like to be the-boy-who-lived."

At that the colour of the orange spell changed to a sickly green and Snape fell on his knees.

The portrait suddenly started showing the live of Harry Potter and only the parts that they did not want to see.

They saw him from the moment he was placed on the steps of the Dursley's, the cupboard, the clothing the abuse the work everything.

Tediously they saw all the events at the Dursley's as time went by some of even the sturdier people of the group started holding their breath while others did not bide by common decency as they cried openly. They saw the trials and tribulations at school including the meeting with Aragog, Quirel, Crouch, Voldemort and a lot of others. They saw every fight that he had to endure and that included the death of Cedric and Sirius.

Then a suddenly as it started it stopped.

The connection with Snape broke and he labouredly got on his feet.

"So Snape, do you still think I am just some glorified hero that was always pampered. One would assume that you would be able to say that you are the only one in the group that needs to suffer the wrath of Tom but after the last time I guess that you cannot claim that anymore. Guess I am a lot less like my parents." Turning to the assembled grouped he continued to Albus.

"So professor what would you have. Lock me up back in the cupboard and put a spell on me, proofed quite safe if I could say it myself. I mean after all it worked for ten years. For some reason I can see what Tom went through as well, can you imagine that here I am defending the one that wants to kill me above all else and yet we compare beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Oh, my dearests godmother." Harry continued as his eyes came to rest on Minerva. "Guess you failed me as well, I am very sorry I was not the godson you hoped to have, I can only hope to become what you want me to." The blood left her face and she stared back at him unable to say anything.

Before Harry could continue in his calm and collected voice Ginny interrupted him. "Harry I think that is quite enough." Turning to her he saw the tear streaks tainting her face.

"I am sorry. I did not see you were here." The apology was directed as he stared into her eyes.

Ginny looked at the assembled group and back at him raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you all as well. I had no right to that even though I thought I had." Sighing to himself he went on. "I guess some pain never leaves and new ones can cut severely. I wish no more contact from any of you at this point."

Harry nodded to Ginny and the portrait went rigid and lifeless again.

A chorus of "Harry" ensued but the portrait just turned to them and said "You hurt him now he is gone." After that the portrait went rigid again.

It was a very subdued group that remained there. Only one redhead left to entertain herself with a few books she found.

"Albus why did you not tell us the full prophecy?" someone asked.

Albus sagged into the chair he just re-transfigured. "First of all what he told you is the full prophecy and second I have my reasons and now those same reasons are null and void." This he said as he wiped his eyes under the glasses.

"And what might those reasons be." Ms. Weasley asked softly.

"Well if I was to tell you fifteen years ago that our only hope resided on a mere baby what would you have done?" Albus answered. "But it is Harry." Some one said.

"Well yes of course it is Harry but at the time did Harry have what he so graciously showed us under his belt whittle-stick? No, no he did not. Besides it is done and there is nothing else to be done about it, Severus, mind telling us what he was referring to?"

"belt whittle-stick" is like figter pilots draws the planes they downed on their planes, simple example but that's the drift of it.

Severus nodded "I was hoping to discuss it with you in private but alas so much has gone on I do not see the point." With a sweeping glance he took in the group before he continued.

Last night I was at a meeting with you-know-who. I was put under the Crucatious and for some reason it just stopped. When I looked up Potter was standing there. I started for him but he just touched me so that some of the curse would hit me.

I guess this was to keep me at bay because a small part of it struck me again. Miss Weasley was there in the same capacity as he but I do not recall that she was in any form of pain. Potter though felt anything that I felt that much I could see.

Albus paled at the revelation of his potions master. A general outbreak occurred and everyone started speaking at the same time. They were ignored as the player only then realized what his queen is going through.

"It cannot be." Minerva exclaimed. "Albus there must be some other explanation." Minerva said.

Putting his arms around her he simply stated. "It is true. And no there are no other explanations." Everyone was suffocated in silence and the gravity of the situation covered all.

"Best we can do is continuing as we are. Dung please use some contacts and see if you can find Harry. I do not know if we will be able to find him but we must try."

A soft chime rang and Ron who sat the closest to the side of the hall looked at the cock to see the clock hand move on. Harry was at home.

He relayed this information to the rest and they made their way back to the room. However no matter where they looked there was no indication that there was any change as Harry and his trunk was nowhere to be seen.

"He found a new home." Albus clarified the confusion. The clock hand changed to Unknown and remained there. They did not know that the hand would remain there until the clock would be no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**A new Home**

AS the group landed Harry lost his balance and they ended up in a bundle on the grass.

Looking around Harry saw they were indeed in the circle of life. Standing up he dislodged his traveling companions before saying Would this be the place? Harry asked the Death Fang. A nod was the reply as the snake stared into the sky.

Looking up Harry saw just that, the sky. As he looked back at the snake he saw a shadow right on top of him. Diving out of the way he heard a crash and then all hell broke loose. As he rolled he gripped Excalibur tow handed and flipped onto his feet. As he turned he saw a most significant creature that he could imagine.

A grand griffin. Immaculate gold feathers covered the head and the spread wings. Black eyes stared and measured him. He felt very nude in front of that gaze. As the wings were folded they disappeared into a black haired body. The griffin stood five feet high to the shoulders. The mouth was slightly open in a sneer. A day ago Harry would have run. Not anymore. He needed a place to stay. The creature tilted its head and continued to stare.

Not wanting to hurt the creature Harry willed the sword into a Bokken. And waited. And Waited.

The eyes flashed red and that was the only warning that Harry received. The crearture reared and in a flash it flapped its wings once and pounced. The beak opened and an earsplitting screech erupted. The other snakes sailed for all they were worth. Harry waited until the creature was upon him and moved to the left. As the creature pounced the ground, Harry swung his sword in a mighty arc that collided with the head right behind the ears. A mighty gong ensued. Harry did not wait to see what happened. He immediately moved behind the creature and swung again. The same mighty sound occurred.

To say Harry was baffled would be a grave understatement. Here he was hitting this creature with all he was worth and it did not even budge.

Getting some space between them Harry set up a new defensive position. Standing slightly lower than normal he eyed the creature wearily. This was bad.

Once again the creature reared and screeched. A lightning bolt dazzled from its eyes as it came down. Harry needles to say was not expecting this. Think sword and block the lightning with me. Medusa thought to Harry at the last moment.

Fortunately Harry had very little time to think and did just that. Medusa was transformed into another sword that he held steadfast. The lightning struck the sword and to Harry's amazement the lightning was absorbed.

Harry held the sword and voiced Why? In turn Medusa thought to him. I need to have my crystal charged you know.

Harry did not bother with a reply. As the lightning died away the creature looked very curiously at Harry with the head slightly tilted to the right.

Harry returned Excalibur and only held Medusa. Once again the creature charged.

It is time for a different tactic. Harry thought to medusa. Don't do anything stupid now you hear Me. Medusa thought back as she combined with him. This did not deter the creature as it kept its charge up.

10 meters

9 meters

8 meters

7 meters

6 meters

5 meters

4 meters and Harry jumped.

Too late to stop the creature kept going and the daring Harry landed firmly on it back unfortunately facing the wrong way.

The creature sensed the new less than interesting development. And started bucking and heaving, jumping and flapping but Harry held fast. A moment of terror flashed through the creature as it sensed its imminent death. That was all Harry needed to turn so that he faced the back of the head of the creature.

Realization dawned quickly and it turned it head to get to Harry. Medusa however wanted none of that. Harry's skin started changing color as the silver started bubbling to the surface.

Soon Harry's whole body was covered in silver steel like substance. Harry returned the fight. Soon enough the creature had only one option left.

Flapping its wing it soared into the air.

I knew this was a bad idea. Medusa threw into the air. Holding tight they went higher and higher. When they were at least a few hundred meters in the air it started with its old tricks again. To no avail.

Harry simply blocked and then held tight. The problem was that it could not concentrate very well on fighting with something on its back while flying.

As a last resort it dived. Vertical. Very, very vertical. Harry let out a hoop of joy at the feeling. Oh my Medusa cried into his mind. Harry felt her gripping him earnestly.

As they came close to the ground the creature changed direction, in a very defeated manner, heading back in the direction of where they came from.

Upon reaching the clearing where they started the creature descended slowly and with one last mighty flap of the wings landed smoothly. The creature bowed down on its front legs and dipped its head to the ground. Shrugging Harry got off and turned to face the creature. It did not get up. Shakily Harry started rubbing hands across the shoulder blades.

It purred. Taking the time Harry started to investigate the fur and the feathers and the body in general.

"You are very beautiful." Harry stated and kept rubbing his hands across the body. When completed around the creature he noticed the right front paw was covered with a silvery substance. "What is this?" Upon further investigation he saw that it actually was a deep cut.

Wincing he removed his trunk he apparated inside directly to his study.

Opening the book he requested "Grand griffin, healing".

A moment later two books came out. Picking up the first book it was clear that it was not known how to heal them. Taking the other book he was shocked to see that it was an Elvin book. "Well this will be interesting." Harry up to now had a few workouts with his Elvin magic but found it tiring. His magical core was not really pure enough to work with Elvin magic as it was the purest of all magic.

The passage worried Harry as it stated.

The grand griffin:

Healing a grand griffin requires that the griffin freely provides you with three drops of its blood as well as three drop of blood from its life mate. They must provide a single feather and a single hair each as well. As the griffin is a land and air animal the healer need to find the leaves of any three different trees as well as a measure of soil. Further the healer needs to supply a measure of his own blood. The amount of blood and soil will be dictated by the size of the wound.

Mix all the blood together first. Grind leaves into a paste. Mix the blood and soil together. Add the grass and mix into a paste.

Cover the wound with the paste. Cover the paste with the feathers in a cross formation where the feather of the wounded is place first.

Cover the feathers with more of the paste. Place the hairs next in the same formation as the feathers.

After this is done the wound needs to be covered by both the hands of the healer, followed by the following chant.

The chant itself was not very long. It was basically a song where you asked air and earth to help the healer heal the griffin where the healer will provide the energy and the mate will provide the stability.

It all sounded very simple but in elvish it was not that simple as the next line stated.

**Elvin high magic.**

And the last part was the problem. Harry's core was a mess and Elvin high magic would simply fail.

Medusa, Any ideas? Medusa was silent, Very silent.

Medusa replied after a while Well the problem is that your core has too much darkness. Yes Why not split your core to house the magic separately? She finished. Harry frowned.Like occlumency. he stated. That could work. But I will have to get a different medium to use the magic from. My wand will not work.

Silence followed his statement. Unless of course I don't use a wand for this as his mate will help with the stability. Harry replied some time later.

With this they set to work. The problem was separating his core. The core was actually a strange piece of work.

In his meditative state the magic was contained in a room where the size depended on the amount of magic that you could use. When you are in the room the magic is a ball of energy that hovered in the middle of the room. The ball had a radius of about three meters currently. The color of the magic was currently in case Platinum gray with three rings of magic rotating the magical ball crossing each other as they spun around the energy.

According to all books no wizard went beyond this color as the amount of rings only increased from this point. The reason for the rings was to actually strengthen the core so that the core could compress the magic in order to contain more.

In this case the magic was not the problem as all magic was neither good nor bad. It simply was. Protruding from the roof the ceiling was cone shaped. Where there was currently in his case a steady flow of magic filling his core. From previous experience he knew that while his magical core was full his body would emit the excess magic so to speak back to his environment. This is where his aura came from. What happened when you suppress your aura is that the magic looks for a different escape or use for the excess magic. If you are in anyway connected to the ground it floods to the ground. If for some reason you are not touching the ground it will use itself to "Burn Off" so to speak.

The best to do was to create a link for the excess to flow somewhere else. He knew for example that Albus used his excess to help fuel and charge the wards he placed. Harry did the same with his currently as well. His trunk was always a safe place.

This was visible by a thin thread if magic that was grounded to floor. You know, I think we can connect your crystal here as well. Harry thought to Medusa. How would you do that? She asked. You see this thread here? He asked. She answered with a mental nod. You see it is connected to the trunk. That is why the trunk functions. He received a nod again. Now watch the tile. He continued. As they moved forward they saw that the tile was about two inches by two inches. All the tiles were this size. On the tile a picture of the trunk was displayed. Oh I see She answered. However if I give the magic to you your body will have to absorb and transfer the magic as you require where some might go lost. She nodded again.

I cannot give the magic directly to your crystal as I do not know what it looks like do you? he asked. Yes I do. I can see it the same way as you see yours. as she said this Harry became a small child again. Can I see She nodded. As she separated from him while they were at his magical core she crossed the room. Harry frowned. Coming Harry. As we are bonded we can access it from here. she stated sardonically. Oh was his wise reply. They crossed the room and as they neared the end there was a door that appeared. I have never seen it before He stated

I never needed to show you. She answered. If you told me earlier we could have done a long time ago. Harry scolded. I did not want to umbrage… as she stated this she saw the incredulous look on his face and then she very quickly continued I was afraid that your reaction would be the same as Toms. When I said it to him he closed this door permanently and hit me with crucio.

Sighing he simply said I am not Tom. and after a firm glare he said If you can think of something that will make us better, stronger, wiser or whatever tell me, even if it will only benefit you. Smiling again he softly said. We are together in this.

Ok was the meek reply.

Crossing into the new room the door closed. Harry turned around and stared for a moment. He walked up to the door and opened it while creating a hook on the wall to keep it open.

He turned around again and stared for a moment, a long one. Her core was a very big disappointment. Once again there was a ball of magic and the same cone shape from the roof.

There was a slow drip dripping from the cone into a core the size of his two fists. However it had the same properties as his in regards as texture and rings.

Next to that there was a blue crystal hovering in the air. The crystal contained some magic as well. It was only a quarter full and half the size of her core.

This was bad, very, very bad.

Frowning at Medusa who looked ecstatic before she said Beautiful isn't it? Covering a snort with a cough he hurriedly looked away.

Something wrong Harry. Isn't it beautiful? She asked. With a sigh Harry said Medusa it is very beautiful there is no denying that but why is it so small?

Medusa was offended. What do you mean small? Let me show you. This is a death fang She showed him a picture in her mind where the core was the size of a single fist with a half the size crystal. This is a squib. She showed him the same but without a crystal. This is a muggle She showed him a core that was half a fist. This is a first year she showed him a core the size of a football. This is a graduate with top marks and no extra work. A core with a radius of twenty inches appeared.

This is a charms and transfiguration master. the core had a radius of three feet. Most stop here.

This is a grand master. A core the size of five feet appeared.

This is a warlock A core with a radius of 7 feet appeared.

This is a mugwump A core with a radius of 8 feet appeared.

As the different levels within these appear the leader is selected. The one with the most control and amount of magic is the head of these classes. For different jobs you need different levels of magic as well as control. The ministry holds these records of everyone. Before you apply for a job you need to go there and they measure It. She stated.

This is Albus according to Tom. A deep silver core with a radius of two meters appeared. As you know it is currently gold and should be around two and a halve meters.

This is Tom six months ago A gold core of three meters appeared. Obviously I don't know what it is now. As you can see there is nothing wrong with my core! And you mister is the only one practicing magic The last part was spoken as if an accusation.

Harry simply stood there reflecting. This was wrong. We will discuss and change this later. I just want to get a home now.

Heading back to his own room he went to the funnel where his magic is concentrated for use. Right under his magic there was another cone shape but this time it tapered to the floor. It was gray.

That is where our problem lies. We need to change it so that it is white. Getting on his knees next to the funnel he used his magic to try and change the funnel. It simply would not separate the black and the white.

This is ridiculous. Let's create another funnel. With that thought he started creating a new funnel. Building it block by block, it was much smaller than the other but it was purely white.

Then he made a prick in his finger and started making runes on the funnel. At this medusa asked What are you doing? as she did not know or understand the runes. I am forcing the funnel to only use the lightest of the Elvin magic. The kings gave me these. You can have a peak once I am done.

Two hours in the trunk later he was done. Once he exited his core center he tried a very light Elvin spell that he could never get right.

Holding his hand out he said the spell and a blinding light appeared. This light would kill most undead. Seems it is working. Medusa said in his mind while doing a virtual jumping up and down.

Yeah it is. Harry answered enthusiastically.

Lets get this done.

Harry apparated outside next to the griffin that was as Harry left it. As he stood there he looked up into the castle

The castle looked as the death fang described it only larger and more beatifull.

Looking back at the griffin he asked. "Would you give me three drops of your blood, a feather and a hair?" There was a grunt and the hair fell into Harry hand as well as the feather. The griffin lifted its foot and held the dripping member out. Harry took a vile and cought the three drops. He removed the vile. "Call your bond mate." A soft growl behind Harry was heard.

Almost jumping out of his skin Harry whirled around and stood in front of another griffin. "Guess that would be you?" Another growl answered him.

"Can I have the same?" Yes you can Looking sheepish Harry said. Sorry I forgot I can do that. Harry caught the ingredients again. He made a cut in his palm and let the blood run into the vile until it was halve. Bending down he scooped a hand of soil he added it to the blood. Conjuring a stick he started to mix the two. Once done he collected the three leaves and with a quick spell ground them together and once again added it. Then he mixed the two together again.

Well boy shall we get this done? the griffin nodded.

Harry quickly thought of the procedure again and started applying the paste and other ingredients. Once done he started the chant. It did not happen immediately. After he completed the chant he had to start again. Five times later the ingredients had totally disappeared and what was left was only a feint pink scar that was fading away slowly.

Master is worthy. Please use the castle as you see fit. The griffins said together as they bowed. It is my honor to use the castle. He answered with a bow in turn. The griffins nodded and flew away to the highest Tower.

The other snakes came out from the bushes up to Harry. They slowly circled him until they were wrapped around him. He shrunk the truck and placed it in his pocket. Lets go with that he apparated onto the platform surrounding the castle. The door in front of him was huge. He walked up to the door and knocked. A moment passed and the door opened at its own accord. Harry walked in and the door closed behind him with creak.

"Winky, Dobby." The two elves almost immediately appeared. "What can we do Harry?" Winky asked.

"We need a room to stay in?" Harry asked.

Immediately Winky answered. "The master bedroom is this way." Harry followed them.

While they were walking and climbing staircase upon staircase Harry asked. "How did you know where the master room is?"

Dobby answered. "As Harry is the master of castle the castle recognizes us and told us where it is. This is a strange castle. It is currently changing to suit the needs of you. It is making less rooms. There is only two now. One for us and one for you. The staircases are changing as well." With that said the stair cases turned in to a version of an escalator and started transporting them.

"Wow." Harry summed it up.

Once they reached the master suite they passed through the anteroom where there was a door that had "Study" Written in a loopy hand writing." They reached another door and upon entrance he saw it the bedroom. A beautiful bed in gold and black was in the middle of the room. All the way around the room there were windows. It was very clear that the room was located in one of the towers. It was simply huge. There was a dresser. A walk in cupboard and a huge bathroom. The tub and taps were all gold with a red finish. The tub could be described as a small pool rather than a tub.

In a corner there was a lounge area which incidentally was done in gold and black as well. Placing the trunk at the foot end of the bed Harry opened it and went in before even attempting to explore the castle. "Thanks guys. We will explore later. Now I am in need of some sleep. We will discuss the propositions later as well. Winky lease arrange something to eat in four hours. Try to get some rest. They simply lay on his oversized bed in the trunk."

With that the elves popped away.

Harry went to his room.

Beautiful isn't it? medusa asked Yeah Harry answered before he said no more.

Crawling on top of Harry medusa followed his example.

The rest shrugged and turned in for sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Core problems and Bella**

Much later Harry woke up as the two elves popped in. "Hey guys" a sleepy Harry said. "Harry" the elves answered while conjuring a table for the food.

"What have you guys for us?" Harry asked the elves. Before waiting for a reply he got up and went to the table. Some of Harry's favorite foods were on display with pumpkin juice. The snakes each had a few pieces of raw meat.

Something that bugged Harry for some time came too light. "Why do you guys eat so much? Usually snakes eat only once a week or so?"

A moment passed before medusa replied. "I myself use magic so I need to keep my energy reserves high. The species I am is also of a nature that does not hibernate."

Harry nodded still thoughtful. "Do you have children?" Medusa stuttered before she replied. "We do, only two. We are mammals as well so there are no eggs."

Finishing the food in his mouth Harry asked the next question. "Except for the four of you are there more of you? I mean before you I have never heard, seen or read of you?"

"No we were created by Morgan le Fay right after her departure of Merlin. Unfortunately we can only reproduce males so that is why there are four of us." Medusa answered.

Harry nodded again and immediately asked. "Where are they?"

Medusa became uncomfortable. She saw her hubby as well. "They are at the temple of our creator." Harry did not see this coming. "Oh." A moment of silence passed before he continued. "We need to get them. O yeah your new name is Poseidon." Harry added to medusas hubby.

Shocked that anyone could just give a so you know answer for something that is actually quite big was not very enlightening.

The king though was not done. "What are you going to do at the temple of Le Fay?" Harry thought for a moment before he continued.

"I don't know yet let's ask Merlin. Merlin" Harry called.

A moment passed before he appeared. "Good day all. I see you have changed home."

Harry nodded.

Before another word could be said Merlin continued "You can incorporate the trunk with the castle as well. Just go to the ward room ad link the trunk with the wards. Once done the properties of the trunk will be propagated to the castle. Unfortunately the trunk will be unusable until the link is broken. The castle will change according to your needs again."

"I will do that once breakfast is done." Merlin nodded. "First of all what happened to Morgan le Fay's temple?" Harry asked.

"I think it will be more appropriate to ask what happened to her. Where to start? Well basically the way it ended was I killed her and bound her spirit to her temple and she will remain like that until someone rescue her." This he said with great sorrow.

"Will you go and release her?" Merlin asked after a moment. "Please."

Harry nodded but continued "Not yet. I first want to change Medusas core" As he said this, the scar on his head exploded with pain. Harry gripped the offender and immediately apparated out of the trunk into the castle where a dropped like a sack of crap on the floor.

Voldemort's lair…

Harry appeared in the entrance of the room. The moment he landed he started looking for Ginny but fortunately she was not there. Then he looked at the people in the room which included Severus, the two Lestranges, Lucuis and Tom.

Bellatrix was on the floor and she did not look well.

"Severus you are telling me that you have been using the strongest control potion you have." "Yes master." Severus replied.

"Lucuis have you found anything else." "No master."

Tom was livid. Walking to the prone figure of Bellatrix he kicked her savagely in the ribs. She merely grunted and rolled over.

"Bella, Bella, Bella it seems you have outlived your usefulness. After all these years you develop some defense against my control. Well then I guess it is over. Say good bye Bella." He raised his wand to use AK.

"Master a request." Tom stopped and looked at Rudolph.

"Master in our marriage contact it is stated that if we divorce she will die of severe pain. I must want it to happen and I simply need to remove the ring I presented her with."

Tom smiled. "Let's see what happens."

Lestrestrange walked to his wife and gripped her hand. She tried to fight it but she was too weak. He got a hold of the ring and with a malicious grin he removed the ring.

Immediately she started screaming blue murder. She curled into a ball.

All present was laughing. Harry stood there shocked. He walked over to her and touched her but it did not help much. If this is what he felt he could only imagine what she was going through. She momentarily lifted her head at him.

Harry looked at the one that killed his godfather. He wanted her dead but what he heard now was not what he had in mind. He knew that if she was controlled that she had little or no choice. She looked at him again and with a pleading face mouthed she was sorry.

Forming a plan he hit her with Legilimence. She started fighting and building walls. Very calmly he asked her.

"Let me in." at once the walls fell away. Something fell and Harry felt as if he was sucked in. He felt the pain that she felt and he saw from her point of view.

Quickly building his occlumency walls around the pain he kept screaming for the effects.

"What is going on Bella?" Harry asked in her\his mind? "You are currently possessing me" She replied.

"Not that. With them is what I mean. And what is he doing to you?" Harry replied.

"They cannot control me anymore so he removed the ring he gave to me at the time of our marriage. In the contract this is what was supposed to happen if certain conditions were met. Besides you know magical contracts they have a way to be very literal." Bella replied.

"How do we break it?" Harry asked. She started laughing.

Seeing the serious look on his face she stopped and became serious herself. "Well another person must accept me then that bastard needs to be killed."

"How do we do that?" Harry asked.

"Well you need to give me a ring. Once that is done there is a small ritual where you have to accept me as a slave and wife while I have to accept being your slave." She replied. Harry was flabbergasted. Ever so slowly he repeated. "Slave and wife?" She nodded. "No other way?" he asked hopeful. She shook her head.

With not so great anticipation Harry said. "Well Bella in that case are you willing? They are getting a bit antsy so do not take too long to decide."

She nodded. Recalling a ring he scooped up in his vault he concentrated on it. A moment passed and he found it in her hand. Smiling he shrewdly placed it on her finger. As he placed it he started seeing her life flash before his eyes all the things she did from childhood to date. What was important to him was the way she felt after each killing. He could see a small part of her died with it even though she was not guilty.

He saw her resolve at fighting the Imperious curses and potions wane as she lost the fight for her mind. Four people placing the curse at a time with a potion. She had no chance. He saw her working her occlumency that put him to shame but until now it never paid of enough. She was a master now. While this was happening she saw all of Harry's life as well. To say she was shocked would be an understatement

Even after all he saw he knew he made a correct choice. The words, full of love, started tumbling from his mouth. He knew her, her whole live and she his. He knew this was the case but would only be sure once they talked afterwards. "I Harry James Potter accepts you Bellatrix Black as my wife and slave will you accept my proposition." She knew she now had a chance so she started as well. She was the single person in the world that truly knew him and for that and the chance he gave her she loved him.

"I Bellatrix Black accept you Harry James Potter as my husband and master." As this conversation was playing in their mind Tom Riddle was growing impatient.

"Rudolph, how long does this last? I am growing weary of this waiting." "Usually it takes but a few minutes master." Lestrange answered with a slight frown.

Bella\Harry suddenly stopped screaming. Feeling the comforting weight of a dagger in his\Her boot Harry stuck his hand in the boot and removed the dagger. Slowly he got up.

"She was supposed to be dead." Lestrange said. Tom raised his wand and cast AK at her. As she was actually Harry now he simply summoned Tom's throne wandlessly in the path at the curse. He did not wait to see the destruction of the over dramatic chair but leaped at Lestrange with the dagger aimed and ready. He struck the fool in the hart and the magic washed over him\her to fulfill the contract.

As he fell her wand fell from his robe. Lucuis and Severus returned from the plane of shock and cast the AK at the same time.

Falling back on his haunches Harry rolled and scooped the wand up. The moment Harry felt the wand he apparated them to the castle.

As they landed Harry was out of her mind in his own. At that moment he passed out.

A bruised and bloody Bella scooped him up before he fell. Soon enough she was on her way to the ground in anyway. Winky and Dobby appeared with soft twin pops. Snapping his fingers he levitated Harry before he fell. Winky did the same for Bella.

Closing her eyes Bella felt herself be caught by the strangest sight that she could imagine, properly dressed house elves. Then she knew no more.

The elves quickly levitated both into the trunk and to Harry's bedroom. They placed them together on the bed and left for the study. Harry held all his potions that were required at a moments notice here. The elves returned with a bundle of potions each.

"Let's help her first she is in bad shape." Winky said. Dobby nodded and levitated the potions from her hands. She walked over to Bella and concentrated for a moment. She held her one hand out over the head of Bella and the other over her abdomen. She snapped both fingers at the same time.

Slowly an aura started to appear around Bella.

"Oh dear!" Winky exclaimed. Dobby's ears dropped. She was held under the Crucatious curse for a very long time and all the control potions have damaged her organs as well.

Summoning the potions Winky started to apparate the potions one after the other directly into the bloodstream of Bella.

Several general healing draughts found their way in first. Then two more potions, for the after effects of the Crucatious, were added to alleviate the stress on the nerve endings. Two sleeping draughts was added was the last things the doctor ordered. She would be out for the count for at least twenty four hours.

They turned to Harry and she did the same for him. Fortunately he only needed strength potions to help with his physical strength. For some reason the possession of another person placed a lot of stress on his physical condition.

**At the lair of our favorite dark lord…**

Tom watched as the female disappeared. It was surreal. Here she was basically dead on the ground screaming blue bloody murder, or was it bloody blue er red, and now she was gone and his inner circle was once again one short after he painstakingly recovered them the week after they were taken from him.

He must have voiced it because at that moment Lucuis spoke up.

"Master the only way to get out of this contract is by having a groom willing to accept the woman and kill her master. She must be willing to accept the position of his slave. As we saw what she just did, as I mean she killed him, I am not too sure of what is going on."

"Crucio" Lucuis fell on the ground writhing in pain. "Stop babbling." Tom was not mad. No, he was certainly not mad he was confused. "How did she apparate through my wards?" Not one of them had any idée.

"You two better start looking for wards to complete this place." He looked around the throne room and frowned at his chair. Waving his wand and muttering Conjures it reappeared.

Sitting down he looked at the two of them. "Go find whatever you can and bring it to me. If they are any good we will all three put them on separately and together. Soon we will go to Azkaban and get the rest of my servants as well as the dementors. Now go."

Lucuis swish and flicked his wand and uttered the levitation curse on the body of Lestrange. It rose and started to follow him.

"Leave him here. He will later be used in a ward." Tom riddle said. Lucuis cancelled his spell bowed again and left.

**Back in Harry's trunk…**

After receiving the potions Harry started moving and woke up. Once he saw Bella next to him he smiled and held her hand for moment letting his love flow to her.

He turned to the elves. "You guys did great." Both beamed at him. "I have a job for you guys what you say." They both jumped happy. "Anything for Harry."

"Poseidon." Harry called. The snake came into the room and slithered up to Harry with medusa in tow. Where is the king? He left master. Harry is the name you will use. Harry said to Poseidon.

The snake nodded. Go with Winky and Dobby to Hogwarts and collect the body of the basilisk in the chamber. Harry said to the snake. Why do you want that? Medusa asked. How can you ask the master something like that? Poseidon asked in a shocked voice.

At this all of them started laughing. He mumbled something under his breath and dropped his head. Anyway once you retrieve him the castle will provide a place for it.

The snake and the elves nodded. Dobby took Poseidon in his arms and together they popped away.

So I see you found what you needed? Medusa said more than asked. Harry looked at his hand and turned back to her. "Yes you are right. Anyway let's go and have a look at that core of yours again."

She slithered up to him and came to rest in his legs. Together they started meditating and in what felt like ten minutes they were at their cores. The door was still open and Harry saw a new one that had appeared.

That would be hers. Medusa answered the unasked question.

"Do all couples have this connection?" Harry asked. Medusa shook her head. No you need to create a bond greater than marriage to do this.

"How do you know so much about this bonds and cores?" Harry asked.

Tom was fascinated with these things. The dark mark is actually nothing but a bond. As you provide power by the link to your trunk they provide power to him as well. He just takes a lot more from them. the last part she added with disgust.

Harry nodded thoughtful for a moment. "If I understood you correctly earlier you have magic but it replenishes very slowly." She nodded before he continued. "In order to increase the rate of replenishment you need to start doing more magic." She nodded again. He continued. "Because you have a small volume of magic you cannot really exercise your magic enough." She nodded.

"How do you create a link for your magic? Or more specifically, how do I create a link to you?" Harry asked.

Because of the doorway you take you stick your hand on your core and drag a piece to my core. She replied.

"That simple?" He asked to which she nodded. And to do it to something else without a door you have to do the same to the floor but you must imagine the thing to connect to.

"Very well." With that he went to his core and took a hold of a small piece on the edge. He dragged it to her core. Holding it still he asked. "How do I connect it?"

Just imagine a connection. Remember for everything you do in here there are different rituals to do that have the same effect. In here it is merely on a more instinctual basis. She replied.

Harry nodded and imagined the extension of his core connected to hers.

No you need to think that once my magic is full it will stop giving me magic and that it should only do that while you have excess magic.

Harry nodded. Doing as she said he changed it so that he would feed her as long as his magic was at eighty percent.

Once the connection was created he saw her core, which was at about thirty percent full, to fill in less than five minutes. Mutely they watched as the connection throbbed and the magic was transferred. Three minutes later her crystal was full as well. The magic stopped flowing.

Harry smiled at her. He saw the magic start flowing in the other direction. He frowned and looked at medusa. As long as my magic is full it will transfer to you.

Harry nodded.

"How do we make your crystal larger?" Harry asked.

We will have to research how crystals are made. Medusa answered. "Won't it work on an instinctive level here as well?" Harry asked. She nodded. Yes but it will use more energy, a lot more. And the crystal can never be larger than my core. Remember whatever happens here is done with raw magic.

"Lets try?" Harry said. Doubtful she said Ok

Harry walked to the crystal and placed his hands around the crystal. "Grow!" He said with authority. Ever so slowly the crystal flickered and very slowly started growing. Minutes passed and the sweat was dripping from his brow as he concentrated.

At least half an hour passed before the crystal stopped growing by itself. Expecting the link to transfer more magic Harry frowned. He turned to ask medusa. "Why is there no magical flow?" medusa turned to see where the magic was supposed to come from but stopped in shock.

Wow. was the very un-snakelike answer. Harry followed her gaze and froze in shock. His core was less than third full. "Yeah."

"Let's see if Bella is in her core center?" Harry said to medusa. She nodded and started for the door. Harry took the handle and opened it.

As it was opened another part of his core separated itself and flew and connected to Bella's core. Harry stood shocked again but accepted it.

He saw the magic start to flow and "felt" the connection. It would work up to thirty percent. He walked into the room and saw that her Core had a radius of only a meter. What bothered him though was the fact that the exit funnel was almost purely black.

"Master, please help me! Tom is draining my magic too fast!" Harry swore and ran forward.

He saw Bella on her knees trying to fight with the connection. When he reached her He saw that the line was connected to the floor. On the floor the tile was black with the skull. She was ripping at the connection with all her might. It wasn't even straining.

Harry sat down next to her and removed her hands in his.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. Without hesitation she answered "With my life."

He nodded. "I do not know how to break the connection but in here everything is on an instinctive level." She nodded. "I tried to break it mentally but it did not work."

"Now try to change it. Imagine that the connection goes to me instead of Tom." She looked exasperated for a moment before she did as told.

Closing her eyes she started seeing the connection and changed it. Immediately the tile connecting the floor was changed to his face.

Harry took her head in his hands. As she felt the hands she opened her eyes. She saw the connection. "It worked!" She exclaimed stroking the new connection.

Harry smiled at her. He closed his eyes and felt the new connection. "Let's see what it looks like on my side."

She nodded. Getting up Harry took her hand and pulled her up. Together, hand in hand, they walked across.

The moment they entered his core center she whistled sharply. "Bloody hell master you are powerful." Harry frowned at the statement. "I am Harry. Not master. I accepted you and from now you will treat me as a person not master. That is my first order. If I tell you to do something and you don't want to, inconsiderate of the reason, don't. Use your free will freely and that is my last order." He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, not possess you."

Bella looked back at him and felt the love emanate from him. Grabbing him in a bone crushing hug she said "Thank you. I will always love you too."

They could feel a subtle shift in the magic but that was all.

Standing like that they both hoped that they could stay like this forever.

A few moments passed. Harry released her and said. "Let's see what is going on with the connection."

Looking for the connection on the floor Harry saw nothing additional. The roof silly. Medusa said. At this Bella laughed. "You can hear her?" Bella nodded.

You may know a lot Harry but there are a lot more to learn. Medusa replied.

Harry looked up. He saw the single connection. 'Feeling it" He saw that it would take any magic over eighty percent. Closing his eyes he started to dismantle it. Bella felt the tug and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Leave it there." Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "Not necessary. This one exists already." He added while indicating the newly created one.

Closing his eyes he made the other connection to have the same properties as the one to medusa. He then broke the connection that used to be Tom's.

Opening his eyes he asked medusa "So he can only have as my servants as tiles?" As he said this he indicated the roof. Yes and no. What he does to correct that is to have the new servants connect to his inner circle that in turn is connected to him. So the magical back wash is his anyway. Bella nodded before she added. "The reason he keeps it at eighty percent is because your body wants to fill its magic it continuously produces magic."

"How come your magic does not flow faster than mine. I mean you exchanged a lot more magic than me?" Harry asked.

Medusa giggled. Magic is not stupid. It knows that the magic is in effect stolen so you it won't help you 'grow' so to speak. Harry nodded but asked. "What about our connection? Won't it have the same limitations?"

No. Medusa said shaking her head. It is because of the way the connection in created. Ours connect directly, not through the floor or the roof.

Harry nodded. "We will have to do something about your exit funnel." Harry stated.

"What can you do about that? Once black you have to do a lot of light magic to get it gray again." Harry smiled.

"Let's test that theory." Once again he sat next to it. Using his magic he created a new funnel for her as well. This one would only work when the magic that was required would be of the purest or not at all work through the other one. This way she could still do light magic and dark magic all the same. "Amazing." Bella exclaimed. "That should be impossible.

Tiredly Harry got up and swayed slightly. Bella grabbed onto him and held him up. "Maybe we should return and sleep sum more." Bella said. Harry nodded. Looking around he spotted another door. "What door is that?" Harry asked.

Bella looked as well. "It was never there before." Bella answered. Poseidon. Medusa said simply. "Oh yeah I forgot about him." was Harry's sheepish reply. "Me too." Bella answered.

"This whole memory transfer is quite useful." Harry stated as a fact before they left the huge center.

Falling back on his bed Harry unconsciously rolled next to Bella and spooned her. Its about time he find someone. I just hope that everything that happens to him will not be with such dramatics. Medusa though to herself as she left in search for Poseidon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resolving the, who is who predicament…**

Later Harry woke up to someone moving against him. Not used to this comfortable warmth he opened his eyes and stared at the beauty next to him. Black hair cascaded down her face onto his chest and her shoulders. Moving the covers up to her shoulders again he started making small circles on her back. The bit of the face that was visible was in serious need of a tan though. As if he was one to talk.

She smelled of books, rose and something he could not identify but the overall smell was quite appealing. Lifting his head slightly he kissed her crown. He was perfectly willing to stay like this for a long time.

As he absently stroked her hair he started thinking of a predicament that they were involved in.

Lifting his left arm under his head he stared at the ceiling while trying to comprehend the situation. Not just the situation but the path that was followed as well.

At that moment the body half on him started to come to life as well. He felt a leg moving up his leg and come to rest below his midsection. And suddenly he knew why it stopped there. He had what some calls "mans morning sickness".

A horrible term but still relevant. At least the feeling was good. Feeling his face flush with heat after the thought he simply laid still.

He felt a hand move up his abdomen and onto his chest where a rhythm of up and down was commenced. "Sleep well?" Harry asked to start the conversation.

The figure in turn lifted her head until their eyes met. She stopped there and kept staring into his impossible green orbs.

Harry was doing the same only difference is her eyes were a pale blue.

Leaning forward Harry did something that he never knew he would do. Something so out of character that it simply did not fit into the big of things. As their mouths met she opened her mouth.

She had a severe case of morning breath however he knew that his was possibly worse. For some reason it did not matter to him. As the kiss broke she said words to him that he never heard before.

"I love you." Three words, so simple but it has the most stories, poems and songs dedicated to it, three words that Harry found foreign. These three words was his undoing.

As she resumed her position on his chest she never saw the tear running from his eye. Red started cascading down his face. In an effort to hide it he wiped it with his hand.

After doing that he moved his hand next to his leg.

He never thought that in some cases the difference between red and white is greater than the difference in black and white.

As his hand was still in motion it was caught. He saw the beauty stare for a moment and then look back up at him. He felt a bit of heat on his face and hand where the tear was smeared. This indicated that now it was gone.

The concern on her face was something strange to him as well. This was usually only kept by those he once thought friends. Bringing the hand that was rubbing his chest up the beauty cupped his cheek. Moving closer Harry accommodated her by doing the same.

As they kissed again she started murmuring words of comfort that he lapped up. A few minutes passed in which they just kept comfortable.

"I love you too." Harry said at long last. The words that came from his mouth was something that he reserved for Sirius but now it was hers.

"I know. Your actions speak louder than your words." She answered condensed, yet diluted.

"What is bothering you?" She asked after another moment. Thoughtful he asked the bugging question. "How are you going to go in public?"

She smiled at him and started to grow and change her hair color. He smiled at her. "Oh, I forgot about that." He replied.

She continued. "Unfortunately they will soon enough start placing guards at the regular hang a rounds. They are always equipped with recognition talismans."

"We can always use the ritual to change your magical signature to that of someone else." Harry said. She frowned before asking "What ritual?"

Harry thought for less than a second before answering. "If we use the ashes of the dead we can ask Magic to change your magical signature to that of the deceased. If she allows it then you take the magical essence of that person and whatever other abilities she might have while retaining your own. The problem lies in the convincing though." Harry explained.

At that moment they heard a reply in their minds. 'Before you asked me to tell you of all the dreams you have there was this one where Tom and his followers wiped out a whole family. They had a daughter that was Harry's age. I think she would be perfect.'

"Show us the dream." Harry said.

Soon enough the dream started playing in their minds eye.

**Dream Sequence…**

Harry found himself in a small yet elegantly furnished house. The most colors were blue and white. He was in the living room where a family of four was enjoying a meal. The son and daughter were sitting on one settee while the mother and father were utilizing another. A third settee was placed across from them. There was an on going discussion which they were not privy to.

The fireplace was roaring with a cool blue flame. Above the mantel piece there were a few photos and they were not all magical.

On the pale blue walls there were a few magical portraits as well. One looked like the mother so you could assume it was her mother.

While they were enjoying a peaceful meal the conversation started on the parents work.

It did not take long to realize that the job included rituals. Harry realized soon enough that it was the reason for the dream as well.

A moment passed and Harry saw the fireplace die out. Without pause the father dropped his plate on the floor and ran from the room. The mother crossed the room to the children and grabbed their hands. She pulled them form the room. Harry followed them. They reached another room where Harry could actually see the wards.

Another fireplace was in evidence but it was dead as well. On the mantel piece there were necklaces hanging from a knob. The family gathered there as the father ran in as well.

Each grabbed a necklace and placed it around their necks. Feeling the magic in the air Harry knew they contained some form of protection as well as being a Portkey.

Each placed a hand around their necklace the father said clearly. "Activate Portkeys."

Nothing happened.

The mother stared at the father. The father looked at the rest locking eyes with each. "I am sorry." The mother nodded. "We always knew this was a possibility." She stated with silent tears cascading down her face.

Grabbing her children in a huge hug the father joined them.

Bending to the floor he hooked his nails in the floor board and said "Open Sesame." The board came lose. Removing a few book small books, obviously shrinked, he placed them beneath the floor board and replaced it.

Thinking to himself Harry knew that it would be easy to get. The amazing thing is that the magic surrounding the board disappeared.

Harry nodded at this. He wanted to know.

The father joined the rest of the family in the hug.

They stayed like that for a while. There was a sound inside the house. Something was knocked over.

"The wards are activating. I will see you later." He stated. Now some people would think that they would meet somewhere momentarily. Harry knew better. The Wards activated and the whole place was in flames.

Harry was transported outside. He saw death eaters trying to douse the flames with huge amounts of water coming form their wands. Even Tom tried to no avail.

The flames licked for an hour before they stopped at their own accord.

The death eaters all went inside. There was nothing left.

While outside Harry saw that there was nothing nearby anywhere.

**The dream sequence ended**.

Harry looked down at Bella. There is our answer.

Bella nodded.

Harry shifted from under her. "No time like the present."

Thinking "Accio" and picturing the robes he received from his double they appeared on the bed.

Harry got out from under the covers. Then a feeling of bareness struck him.

He was naked. Feeling quite exposed he looked at Bella and saw that she was in the same state of dis-dress.

She smiled at him. Harry feeling the awkwardness drifting away returned the smile.

She lifted the covers to get up. Harry looked at her and marveled at her beauty. Because of the connection they shared Harry knew what she looked like but it was not the same a seeing her in the flesh.

She started laughing. He closed his mouth and joined her.

"I think I will get dressed now." Harry said. She had other ideas.

Walking up to him she removed the robes from his hands. "Let me."

Harry nodded and swallowed, hard. She turned and with swaying hips she moved to his dresser. At the top she found the boxers. She selected a black one. In the next drawer she found his socks. She selected black again.

She turned to face him. She saw the lust in his eyes. Slowly she walked up to him. Grabbing him in a rough embrace she started kissing him. Harry returned it and placed his hands around her hips pulling her closer.

She moved her hands down his chest onto his stomach.

Harry grabbed her hand and withdrew from the kiss. Looking her in the eyes he said.

"I will not be able to stop." She nodded and said. "I don't want you to. But it can wait until you are back." Harry nodded with a bit of relieve.

She bent down and spread the boxers. Harry accommodated her by lifting his legs one at a time. After the boxers were on she pushed him back on the bed.

She playfully dressed him painfully slowly. At the end she said. "Later we will consummate our love. Then you will see what is magic."

She knew that after the experience in the core centers had shifted the magic to majestic constitutions. When he relieved her of the master slave predicament the magic was once again shifted to exponential proportions. What she felt for him and her to him could only be achieved in the years enjoyed by the Flamels. It would take at least five hundred years to achieve this status.

After a goodbye kiss Harry apparated to the sight.

When he arrived he found it strange that there was no change to the site as according to his dreams. He felt the wards were left by Tom's followers. Walking into the house he saw that the walls remained as they were. He walked to the room and looked for the floor board. He found it easily enough. Checking the surrounding the floorboard he saw that it was connected to some crystal that was buried in the back yard.

Following the link he came to a patch of ground where a rosebush was planted.

Accioing the crystal the earth parted out of its way. A yellowish crystal in the form of a ball with a diameter of two inches landed in his hand.

Cupping it Harry started to drain the crystal. Once it was empty he apparated to the room. As the wards to the house were connected to the crystal as well he felt them as they disappeared into nothingness. He did not know it but it was quite a piece of magic he achieved here. Usually you had to bombard the magic with violence until such a time as the crystal was empty of any magic. However the apparition wards were still in effect.

Once back Harry said the password and summoned the board. He swept his hand away from him and the board followed the path to crash into the wall.

Scooping the numerous book volumes in his hands he pocketed them with the acquired crystal.

Then remembering his actual purpose for being here he conjured three copper urns.

Seeing the father in his minds eye he Acciod his remains which was only ashes.

He did the same for the rest of the family.

Walking through the house he tried to feel for any other foreign magic. Feeling none he went outside.

Looking for the anchor of wards Harry found that it was some tree. Leaving it be, he turned to the house. He conjured the dark mark on the wall. Immediately it started floating against it. Knowing that it was impossible to get his signature, because of wandless magic he apparated home.

Half an hour passed before any Aurors arrived on site.

**Back at home…**

Harry went directly to their bedroom where he found Bella conversing with the elves. As they became aware of him Bella got up and welcomed him back. He slipped from the robes until the only thing remaining was the boxers.

Feeling comfortable he sat next to Bella who was wearing one of his shirts. Did you get it?" She asked him. Harry nodded in reply.

The elves disappeared and reappeared with faint pops. Food was spread on a stands conjured on the bed. The snakes momentarily joined them. A good morning was exchanged and all started eating.

Once sated Harry sat back and looked his companions over. They all seamed happy and for that Harry was happy as well.

Once the food was gone they sat in compensative silence waiting for someone to break the spell.

Medusa was the first to speak When are you going to do the ritual? she asked. Harry looked at Bella. She thought for a moment before she answered. "As soon as possible..."

Harry nodded and called his book to himself. "Magical signature. Life force transfer."

A moment later a scroll appeared. He quickly read through it.

He started explaining. "The ritual will need the remains of the person you need to become. It calls that person the victim. The aggressor, in this case you, needs to be covered with the victims ashes or blood in certain patterns. Once done you simply state the following Latin dictum. "Give me your life force to rectify the mistakes in my life." The combination and outlay of the candles will lock you in a magical contract with the victim. She will then give magic the go ahead or not. If she agrees then your magical signature will change and some other things as well. Mostly good, you will look like her and have her magical signature. She will decide to give you any other abilities she had. As she had not reached maturity yet you will need to exercise these. The bad thing is that you will lose three abilities of yourself. I need a few hours to change this so that it won't happen." He ended.

The group nodded collectively in a compensative manner.

Remembering Merlin's words about the trunk and the castle he thought now would b e a good time to do it. He exchanged the idea with the group who nodded in agreement.

As they left the trunk Harry shrunk it and together they left for the ward room of the castle.

The castle guided him down the hallway. They followed the route until they reached a dead end. Harry walked up to the wall and touched it. As the castle recognized him a door formed and opened.

Harry walked into the room and stared at the biggest emerald he had ever seen.

The emerald shaped in the form of a hexagon was emitting a magical brilliance that he had only seen in his core. What surprised him was that the emeralds magic level was full. The castle answered by stating in is mind that griffons are enormously magical and because of the grand griffin mates the magic was more tranquil. Each side of the emerald was a foot long. He walked up to it and touched it.

A feeling of elation spread through him. He looked at the roof and saw that there were magical lines connecting it to the roof. Levitating himself up he saw that it was a small group of griffins connected to the emerald supplying it with magic.

He felt the magic connection and knew it was accepting their excess magic.

Returning to the ground he removed the trunk and placed it on top of the emerald.

The emerald and the trunk flashed and the trunk was gone. Looking closer Harry said. "The trunk is in the emerald.

Here he indicated the trunks outline inside the emerald. A soft tremor went through the castle. Harry felt the connection to his trunk change and saw the new connection to the castle formed on both the roof and the floor.

Nodding in acceptance he questioned the castle what it changed.

The reply was that the castle was in the normal time continuum while the bedrooms was now in the slower time as well as the new exercise, dueling room, library, study was there as well. His book was now separated into all the books it consisted of with the small volume separate to acquire the books. All the rooms except for the bedrooms were one big room. The living arrangements of the elves were set in the normal time continuum as they requested.

All this happened subconsciously. Harry accepted this with a mere nod.

"Let's head to the study." He said to them. Together they headed their. As they walked they realized that the castle changed itself again to suit Harry.

As they arrived at the study it looked the same as the one in the trunk. Only difference was that there were five generously sized tables with space for ten.

Counting quickly he thanked the castle for her thoughtfulness.

One wall was completely covered with books, scrolls and the like while the other wall was covered with armaments. In both cases there was space for a lot more.

Harry and Bella made them comfortable at a couch that was supplied. The rest joined them on various couches. Talking to each other they enjoyed some small talk until they were interrupted.

Merlin came walking through the door and all conversation stopped.

He walked to Harry's couch and sat on the end. "Good afternoon. You all look in high spirits." Merlin stated.

Harry nodded and said. "I believe we are. See you have the run of the castle as well." Merlin nodded slightly before continuing.

"Yes she is rather generous with me. About the brooms that you must still make..." Harry nodded. Merlin continued. "I think it will be a waist of time. Rather use the time to study more. Do the ritual and then please collect Morgan. Once you have her I will depart with her. The castle is currently assisting me with magic to remain sentient. However my time is up. Your future self still wants a training session with you before he leaves as well." "Okay." Harry answered. "Is it the one who I did not know who it was?" Harry asked. Merlin nodded a confirmative.

Harry in an effort to order all things outstanding said. "First of all I need to research ways to customize this ritual if you will. Then we need to perform it. Then collect Morgan. I need to collect Ginny and Luna and they will start their training with Bella." Harry looked at the elves and added. ", Dobby and Winky as well." The elves beamed at him.

"The snakes…" Medusa made an outcry of rage at him. Harry immediately corrected himself. "Serpents need to start researching ways to better their companionship with humans. They need to start doing magic as often as possible. We need to open the connection between Bella and Poseidon. Then we need to see if Medusas sons will be companionable with Ginny and Luna." Taking a breath Harry continued.

"We need to create a stronger bond between Ginny and Luna as well as between them and us. Of course that is if that is what they want." The last part was added as an after thought.

"You still need to put Isabella's live in order after that." Merlin said. Frowning Harry asked "Who is that." Merlin simply pointed at Bella. "Oh, but why do you call her Isabella?" "Because that is the name of the witch she will take on." Merlin answered.

"Anyway, you all know what to do. I will go and research the ritual.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Transfer…**

Harry moved to the study table and made himself comfortable. He removed the thin book and started requesting books.

Bella went to the training area and called Bruce. He immediately appeared and started teaching her and the elves. Harry smiled at this and went back to his books.

Soon enough he was lost in rituals and altering them. What frustrated him was that this ritual was a higher ritual that did not want him to change it.

Harry saw that Bella and the elves already received the rejuvenation potions for the fifth time. Lucky him.

Seeing that he was going nowhere with the ritual he joined them. He called his future self who once again appeared from the shadows. There was no greeting or nothing of the sort.

It was simply a case of his future self attacking, attacking and attacking.

Harry remained on the defensive. They shared a rejuvenation potion at one point and then it was back to defense.

Leaving his magical reserves to fuel his muscles Harry found that he was on par with his future self. They continued like this until they shared their third potion. His future self upped the level again. It was not long before he again stopped.

The figure bowed once and faded away. In his place Harry saw a small book with his family crest engraved on it. Bending over he picked it up and returned to the study. Placing it on the table he turned to call Bella.

Only now he realized that all the rest was looking strangely at him. Ignoring this situation Harry called Bella to have a shower.

Bella showered Harry and he her. It was quite fascinating really for both of them.

After the shower Harry returned to his frustration of the ritual. Bella and the elves went back for their next lesson. Harry lost count as to who and when. Because of the time factor and what she knew she did not take long to move to the next teachers.

Harry realized that he would not be able to change the ritual too much as he was afraid that magic would reject it. He found a solution though. First of all she would have to give him her abilities and he would simply return them, which in both cases was not simple.

Harry called her over and explained the progress he made. She accepted it immediately.

Together they started to meditate. Soon enough Harry was at his center. A few minutes passed before Bella joined him. Bella walked up to her core and asked it for her abilities. Three spheres came out of her core Metamorphmagus, Magic sensor and aura reader. Calling the yellow crystal Harry acquired he enchanted it to contain all three of her abilities.

**As I said,**

**The fic is dead… Thanks to those that took the time to read it… and even more to those that reviewed…**

**Someday soon there will be something better…**

There may\not be a few snippets later on but alas I digress…


	17. Chapter 17

This fic was supposed to be HP/GW but at the same time a bout of HP/BB ht so there you have it. I had to remove this piece.

Harry settled once again alone at the back of the class. He would probably be the only one in the row and that was not a problem for him. He was still at odds with his friends and although the public view of this was still in place he was playing the patient vulture waiting for them to apologize. Unfortunately there was no response in that regard to date. At least he had the support of Ginny and the animal kingdom. Ginny alone was enough of a comfort and Medusa rounded the effect nicely.

Finally the class arrived and slowly started filing in. Nobody joined the row that was now occupied by Harry and he actually came to expect this effect and he gave it a name – dis-grouped. When the class was settled Minerva looked up and around the class. She noticed Harry sitting in the corner with the blank look he came to be known by. The previous class was cancelled as she was otherwise occupied and this was the first time that he had class with her.

Remembering the previous conversation with the rest of the staff in the morning flashed in front of her and for some reason she knew they were warranted.

What she knew just as well was that even though he was not looking at her he knew she was watching. Sighing softly she murmured "Dark but great, what can we expect from you Harry?" after the words of the wand maker. No one heard her except for the castle and as she was the only one to hear she answered.

Minerva always thought of herself as one that could hold herself and defend in the case of strangeness but this time she could only smile as the shock quickly settled to awe and admiration. The castle dead since Merlin's time has once again come to life.

Words slowly started to etch into the table she was working on. At first she did not notice but a moment later she could not ignore the engraving.

Seeing it she gasped softly. "This is a magical castle in anyway." She read the message.

"The one you are talking of is not who you think he is. He is more. If you knew the more part you would understand. Tom did great and terrible things, yes, but what Harry achieved remains a mystery to you until a time he will reveal himself and the magnitude will be beyond many..

He is known as a savior, a murderer, and an executioner, Lord Phoenix, grim reaper and many more names clouded with their own obscurity.

He enjoys the protection of Mother-Nature and he have to endure a lot to tolerate the weight. He remains above your law and at the mercy of her. He has paid the price to be her champion. A price paid over eleven long years in which he was weathered. She hid it from you and he lasted. He will show his full potential now that she has accepted him. May the known and unknown deities have mercy?

It is well hidden it well, but take heed, the day that he is revealed, that day will be bleak, and darkness shall envelope the world. That day Mother Nature will cry a tear of fury.

You are better of in ignorance. Appreciate, admire, and protect, respect but above all fear.

Take heed and share cautiously.

He comes."

That is where the message ended. Minerva had her hand covering her mouth hiding shock in a vain attempt. The message remained engrained in the wood and she just sat staring. Cautiously she lifted her head and saw the same blank expression on the face of the one in question still staring out of the window.

She removed her wand and used a cutting hex to sever the table top that was wailing caveat.

She shrinked the top and transfigured a stool to replace the top.

She walked to the fireplace and cast some floo powder into the fire. The fire turned green and she called the office of the headmaster.

A moment later he answered and she handed the wood to him. She softly exchanged a few cautious words and the fire drowned of the green color.

She cast a weary look over Harry and to her dismay there was still no change in his demeanor. She walked behind her desk and picked a parchment up. Definitely the roll was being held softly. The class was anxiously awaiting instruction.

"Today we will be transfiguring our wands." Here there was suddenly a wave of interest and a sense of anticipation filling the room. This always amazed her. Out of the corner she could feel a certain amount of coldness that was very unsettling. She did not even look as she knew what she would see.

She held her wand out and it changed to a quill. "Doing inanimate things are relatively easy however I do not think anyone will be able to do it today." She held her wand out again and it changed into a branch. "Doing live plants are much more difficult and they remain for most part actually dead." The branch changed back into a wand and here you could see Minerva McGonagall concentrate to do one of the things she are renowned for along with a hand full of people in the world. One of which is the esteemed headmaster. Along with her the whole class concentrated as well. They knew this was for all intents and purposes impossible. Changing your wand into a living animal cannot be done unless you are very powerful as the magical core of the wand fights this change. As wands are used to direct your will you have to direct it yourself and still fight the wands will. In the end if you're will are the greater the wand will follow your instruction. It is like a barrier that you need to breach.

A few moments passed and with a small pop she was holding a bunny in her hand by the ears. At that moment she lost her concentration and dropped the bunny onto the table.

The whole class awed into the silent grace of the mostly impossible.

"I daresay that there will most probably be no student in this school at the moment that will be able to do that. It is usually achieved only after years of practice and it took me a good twenty years to achieve this."

She said this looking the class over person for person. A Thursday morning as it was would never be the same again and she had no idée. "First of all I will give everyone a chance to try this and then we will continue onto the animagi transformations to determine into what animal you will change."

Excited shrieks echoed through the class. And she just perched her lips and the class was flooded with silence again.

She picked the roll up and started calling names. "Mr. Malfoy" was the first name that rang over her lips.

As she said it he got up and could do nothing than to look in the direction of Harry. Seeing him he just sighed and walked down the isle. Minerva saw the exchange but did nothing to indicate her thoughts. "So much change."

Draco walked over and behind the desk. She showed him how to hold the wand and he started to concentrate. At some point it looked like the wand started to change into what would ultimately probably be a walking stick like his fathers. It never finished. Although he despised the very existence of the man some traits remains embroiled on a person.

"Well done would you like to try for a branch." Draco just shook his head, smiled and headed back to his desk. "I would say five points is in order for Slytherin."

She picked up the parchment and continued in vain. The second last person to be called was none other than Hermoine. As she was in the front row it was not a long trip to go to the front of the class. As she turned to face the class she could not avoid the face in the left hand corner. A face that was directed in the direction of the window. This disturbed her to no end and she thought it was because of their betrayal. She could not be more wrong. She held her wand up in the predefined manner and closed her eyes to help with the concentration. A few moments passed before there was a change. Slowly the wand grew longer and developed a handle. This was followed by a leather point where it stopped. As she opened her eyes she was amazed to see that it had in fact changed at all. She looked at Minerva for confirmation and as she looked back her concentration was lost and she was rewarded with a wand and ten points. "Well done." Minerva said. Hermoine blushed and mouthed a thank you as any compliment from this woman was well deserved.

Minerva smiled inwardly as she watched Hermoine return to her chair.

As Hermoine sat down she looked to the corner and saw Harry still looking out of the window. "Mister Potter, mind joining the class and come forward and try to change your wand."

Harry suddenly looked at her. It was as if he was one moment looking out of the window and the next staring at her. At that moment she felt like she was being judged and the juror was in her favor. This fleeting moment passed as fast as it started. She felt very unsettled by the look. He looked away and as she thought she was about to be ignored when Harry Potter got up and walked down the isle.

She could see the wand hanging limply by his side as he came into the alley leading to the front. She could see every face following him and hers did not waver.

Then as he started walking down the steps his wand suddenly became a sword. A Japanese katana. There were gasps as the wand changed without even a thought. Where the sword should have touched the floor the castle parted for the sword to pass and mended itself as if there never was an intrusion.

People occupying the isle seats voiced this.

Everyone saw the sword but no one linked it to one of the swords of the dark ranger. Would they know if they did? Probably not, they watched him walking down the isle.

Eventually he made it to the front. He held the sword up in front of him in a loose grip. Or rather so it looked to everyone else. The wand at that moment changed faster than the eye could follow into a plant. A small buboter plant adorned the hand of one Harry Potter. The class was shocked into silence. This was just the start as the plant slowly started growing. They saw the plant begin to bloom and they saw a bloom making a flower and the flower slowly started growing larger and larger. When the plant was full sized the most amazing and impossible thing happened. Usually you need to milk these plants for their puss but this one, this one was different. Slowly the centre of the plant darkened and eventually it was dark green. The best color for the milking process. Then fine cracks started to appear. A yellow oily color started to slowly escape through the new fissures and slowly oozed out. Harry conjured a cauldron and tipped the plant over.

No one at moment realized that this was an extreme case of wandless magic as the wand core was now otherwise occupied. The slowly flowing liquid became a steady flow and moments later this changed to what could only be described as a shower head. When the liquid almost reached the brim the flowing became less rapid and moments later stopped altogether. Harry looked the plant over in what could only be described as lovingly. He stroked it and the plant responded to him by wrapping itself around his arm.

Harry smiled, everyone witnessed this. It was in the current moment the most precious thing and they watched it in awe. No human ever got this reaction from Harry as he was detached beyond reach to everyone. That is except for Ginny.

When the exchange with the plant stopped it immediately changed to a snake with wings. The moment it changed it was out of Harry's hand hovering in the air in front of him. Quickly swirling around the snake measured the threat. Realizing that the threat was negligible it turned back to Harry.

It was to say the least an awesome sight too behold. The snake part was a shiny dark green and the belly part was a dull black in length about 20 inches. The eyes were an emerald green to match Harry's when he was furious. The wings were magnificent silver with a wingspan of about a yard. The bones lining the leathery silver were black and the edges adorned with silver hooks that you would not want to test for sharpness.

No sound was emitted from the rest of the people occupying the class. Harry Potter has once again done the impossible. He held out his hand and the winged snake wrapped around his outstretched forearm. Harry smiled at it and stroked it below the bottom of his jaw. The snake pressed down on his hand and Harry once more smiled.

A few moments passed and to everyone else heard Harry hissing to the beautiful creature adorning his forearm.

Please go to Ginny and tell her I love her. Then I want you to go into the forest and contact Aragog. I wish to speak to him.

The creature nodded by way of an ascent and disentangled itself from his arm. It flew in the direction of the window but before it had gone for more than a second it disappeared in a ball of fire. A small trial of smoke was left where the creature once was. Harry turned and once again the mask was back on. He mumbled something sounding like "Show off" to no one in particular and returned to his seat. Once again he looked on the direction of the window as if abiding his time in anticipation of the inevitable.

McGonagall stood in the front of the class. She could not help but stare at him. He was renowned for doing the impossible and he has done it once again. However this time it was as beyond measure as surviving the death curse. To justify her own dealings she looked at the rest of the class and saw they enjoyed the same predicament.

Everyone that could actually get a wisp received points however the one that supposedly did the impossible was merely stared at. Harry realized this and smiled inwardly at the irony of his situation and flourished in its satire.

Moments passed and Harry could feel all eyes on him. He for his part ignored them all. He concentrated on the outline of the forest and silently hoping that the giant spider would not wish o defy him as that would have severe consequences for them.

In another class on the other side of the castle Ginny sat in the dullest and downright dead boring class in what could only be defined as the graveyard shift. Yeah you can imagine professor Binns was in his element of dumping rubbish into the heads of quiescent children. What he did not know was that the moment that Harry would step into that class everything would change but right now there was no danger of that even thought there was a uncertain amount of danger lingering.

A second, maybe less, passed for the flight an extraordinary wand in the form of a flying serpent. It knew exactly where Ginny was and did not hesitate to be there.

Gasps and shrieks met the eyes of the beholder as there was an instantaneous combustion in the front of the class.

One moment there was a ball of fire and the next a flying serpent made its way to Ginny. As the creature went straight to her everyone parted and a gulf was once again formed. As the creature approached Ginny held out her arm and defying the warnings from her comrades she let the creature wrap it around her.

The creature started hissing Harry says he loves you. This he said rolling his eyes however as his eyes was full green no one knew this but the tone gave it away to Ginny and she giggled sweetly. It was the first time she saw him and smiled and stroked him. Then the class went deathly quite as she answered him. Tell him I love him as well and tell him that he should run his own errands. Where are you off to anyway? She continued without a second thought of the stares she was receiving.

I need to meet Aragog and confirm an appointment with the giant spider. The creature answered.

To this Ginny merely nodded and did not think anything of it. She had gotten used to the situations Harry finds himself in and although she would worry, time and her part made it easier to accept.

Stretching her arm away she voiced Will I see you again? The creature looked thoughtful and answered Only if my master wishes. It left her hand and once again left in the same fashion it arrived.

After the creature left she saw every eye on her. She looked them over and asked in the most innocent voice. "What?"

People started to ask questions at the same time. As Ginny has started to withdraw as much as Harry she ignored them and looked out of the window. It was only moments later before the dead professor dismissed the class and asked her to remain.

To say she was grateful would be an understatement. The class slowly exited the whole time stealing glances and some just staring outright.

When the class resembled emptiness the dead man crossed the distance ignoring everything in his path. He stopped in front of her and what could be assumed as sat on the table. He looked thoughtful at her. Then out the window in the direction she was looking at. And back at her.

"So much alike, yet, so far apart." This was not a statement merely a fact.

"Virginia Weasley," He said and the dead man touched her and she felt it. Another poltergeist she reminisced. He turned her face to look into his eyes and he smiled.

"You are full of surprises. Let me indulge a little secret. You and he are together, you leave regularly, he is the Dark ranger and I guess that makes you his sidekick. The ghosts know it as well as the house elves. So far no one suspects a thing but note we know." He looked thoughtful for a moment and continued. "You might want to know why I tell you. Well it is just so you know. What you must realize is that sometimes there is a higher authority and so you're secret are safe with us. We ghosts might be a pretentious lot but we still have morals and although we share information amongst each other that is where it stays. As for the house elves, Mr. Potter is their owner so I guess it speaks for itself. Can you believe they are even denying the headmaster his dues?" He chuckled at that. Ginny for her part did not understand what he was driving at but did not mention it. Only entertaining a weak smile, she got up nodded and left. No one was there to corner her and once again she was thankful.

Meanwhile in the forest two creatures met and a meeting was scheduled the same day at the lair of the king of the spiders.

After McGonagall collected herself she addressed the class once more. "Please occupy yourselves for ten minutes I have to prepare for the last part of the class." As silent chatter followed this statement as she made her way behind the table and started arranging the equipment and basically putting the vials out for the potion. Set in her task she only periodically looked up to see the general situation of the class. It did not amaze her to see the questioning glances that Harry was receiving as she did it herself from time to time.

She did not understand why it felt like he was not here or there but simply was but she accepted it. The two most uncomfortable in the class was none other than Ron and Hermoine but she did not push the subject.

Once she was done she remained seated and without looking up she simply said: "Once I call your name please come to the front and put a drop of your blood in the vial. I want you then to shake it and then you will pour it down the writing pad." As she explained this she did it as well and afterwards there was a painting of a cat.

All the time she would take notes and the parchment that was there would be kept for future reference that would help against a further blunder like Wormtail.

Looking at the class she started with Hermoine. Hermoine did as told and another cat was in the making. Ron's turned into a fox, Malfoy a dog; this went on and on as there was butterflies, donkeys and even two baboons as well as a gorilla. The amazing thing was that it showed exactly what the animal would look like as well as the coloring and other detailed information.

It would sort of take the fun out of what you would be but at least now you knew what you were working to achieve. Some were happy, others satisfied and the most disgusted. As the training for this was very hard and would take a fair deal of time over the next two years under tutelage these in the last group would never achieve their animagus form.

Lastly once again Harry was called last. He got up and slowly made his way to the front. He only had thoughts of the spiders right now as he had to win them over before today. Before he realized what was going on he was in the front of the class.

Minerva stuck her hand under the table and retrieved Harry's Firebolt. Without looking at him she handed him the broom.

Harry stood behind the table and looked down at what the woman was doing. He saw her hand reach below the table and he saw her retrieve something. By the time he could see her hand again he realized what it was. He gasped at the sight. He reached out and took the handle of the broom in the middle and grieve once again flooded him. He saw the veil again and he reread the message.

Too much…

As he held the broom he felt tears flowing down his face. A collective gasp rang through the classroom. Minerva looked up and stared at the face but she was not prepared for what was about to happen.

Why, why, why. Just as he was starting to try and face the facts something would come and shatter his resolve back to oblivion. He held the broom at arms length horizontally and started to concentrate. "Never again would this broom be flown on." He voiced and for some undefined and uncharacteristic reason a broom started to shrink.

As the transfiguration professor Minerva would smile if she would see him do this. However sometimes life is so excruciating that it is impossible to smile. She was shocked three times so far in the specific class and she was truly not prepared for this. Wandless magic was only possible for small things and even then it was no small feat. Usually it was occupied with an Accio or even a simple leviosa and then it was only a select view that you would fit on your one hand.

However here Harry was doing an advanced piece of magic and his wand went moments ago out of the window so to speak. That was number four for the day. Concentrating Harry held his hand and turned it upside down. Slowly sand started to fall into the palm of his hand conjured five centimeters above, more until a small heap was formed. The sand started to melt until it was liquid. All the time the broom was shrinking and shrinking. Time slowed to almost a standstill as the broom had disappeared into his closed fist. Putting his hands together he started rubbing has hands on each other. Moments later a crystal clear tube resided in his hand with one standard Firebolt inside.

Closing his hands around it Harry once again started concentrating. A film of sweat adorned his hairline and the hair was stuck to his face. The steady flow of crimson from his eyes never ended. Slowly drops were formed and they fell to the ground. As they were falling the flow slowly increased.

Then no more crimson fell on the ground. As the droplets fell they started floating. Slowly but surely a ring was forming in the air. No two droplets touched each other. When the circle was complete the circle started rotating faster and faster.

The blood connected and started to get a metallic sheen. Soon a glittering blood chain adorned the air.

In a final effort Harry connected the chain and the broom effectively creating an amulet. After casting an unbreakability charm on it Harry placed it around his neck. Satisfied.

People just stared in silent awe at the display.

Harry silently bent over grasping the potion firmly. Taking two drops of his tears he let them fall into the potion. The potion gurgled for a moment and then went silent. At the nod from the professor he turned to the board and ceremoniously dumped the potion on the canvas.

The canvas soaked the potion until there was nothing. The page remained blank.

Harry looked the page up and down, shrugged looked at the professor, shrugged again and returned to his chair. A choir of whispers broke out.

The professor was distracted as this was not supposed to happen. Everyone had a form, the problem was if whether the person would be strong enough to actually become the animal and be able to control it.

Once Harry reached his chair and just sat to continue looking out of the window.

In the front of the class the canvas had another idea. A single green dot was created in the centre. It started pulsing and with each pulse the dot grew bigger and bigger. A few moments passed and the whole canvas was green. But the throbbing continued. Then it suddenly stopped. The canvas was black and in the center was two angry green orbs pulsing. A lightning bolt ran above the one eye sporadically flashing silver.

Harry stared at the canvas and mumbled "Great." before resuming his staring contest with the window.

Why does it always have to be like that? No one asked anyone and everyone knew the answer. Harry bloody James effing Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Should-Have-Died-But-Would-Just-Not-Keel-Over-Even-When-He-Wanted.

Minerva sat speechless looking at the canvas. What is that? She looked to the back at Harry but his attention was elsewhere. "great" She mumbled to herself before looking back at the canvas.

"BANGG"

This brought her attention back to the class. She was just in time to see a ball of flame and a serpent flying out of the centre. The serpent made its way to Harry immediately to deliver its report.

Harry smiled as he heard the bang and watched his wand making its way over. He held out his arm and the creature immediately wrapped itself around his arm.

Aragog will wait for you an hour before sunset at the edge of the forest. Ginny says you must do your own dirty work but that she loves you equally. With that a clatter was heard as the serpent resumed the form of a wand and Harry lost interest.

Then thanks to small miracles the bell rang. Without further waiting Harry took his wand and left for the great hall as lunch was being served.

"Professor what is the meaning of that?" Hermoine asked unable to keep her educated mind in check. There were several murmurs asking the same thing.

Minerva looked over the class and perched her lips. "I don't know. It was not supposed to do that but as you have seen with Mr. Potter in the past nothing is simple where he is concerned." She shrugged, a strange movement for her, before continuing "I will be asking the headmaster if he knows." She got up slowly and deliberately and removed the canvas rolling it up.

When she turned around the whole class was still seated. "Well don't you have lunch now?" she asked sincerely. Reluctantly the class got up and headed for the door. There was several feet shuffling and if she did not know better she would have found it strange to hear them leave the room with a certain amount of regret.

Minerva left right after the rest of the occupants.

"Guess I should keep it for tomorrow morning for the staff meeting. Maybe I can get some answers there." She thought to herself heading to her office.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait here I will be back soon. If someone comes don't tell them I was here." She nodded and with that he apparated away. Harry found himself in Diagon alley. Not wanting to attract attention to himself he put the hood of the cloak on and headed into the bank. He spotted a goblin and headed to him. "I need to speak to Griphook." He said. The goblin looked up and recognition settled on his face. "I will fetch him." With that Harry headed to the carts that transport you to and from the vaults. After waiting a moment Harry saw Griphook heading his way. "Ah Harry." He said bowing slightly. Harry returned the bow and indicated the cart. They got on the cart and started for the vault. "What can I do for you Harry?" Griphook asked. "I am looking for a bracelet, ring or amulet to use for something." "Okay." Finally arriving at the vault Griphook unlocked the door and Harry went straight in to the back where he saw a casket containing the items in question.

Harry opened the casket and was again amazed at the amount of jewellery it contained. Harry started going through them one by one. They all had some note attached indicating some or other feature of the item. It took Harry about an hour to choose an item. No note. That is strange.

The amulet had a diamond in the middle with different gems surrounding it. The chain was made from different types of metals. They must have been magically connected as there was no join marks. Harry felt the weight if the item and realised that it wasn't weighing anything. I will have to ask Merlin about this. Harry said to himself.

They left the vault and once outside Harry bade Griphook good by and apparated out of the bank to the trunk.

Griphook stood there mouth hanging open. "Impossible." Well if there is one that I don't mind that can do that it is him. He smiled and headed for his office.

"Merlin!" Harry called as he appeared in the trunk "Yes Harry." Merlin answered rounding the corner. "What can you tell me about this amulet?" Harry asked handing the amulet to him. Merlin took the amulet and recognition became evident on his face.

He stared at the amulet and weighed it in his hand. He stroked each gem and metal inlay separately.

Then he began. "Amulet of the Sorceress, which is the only name it has ever had. It basically amplifies a lot of things like you senses and mostly mental abilities. It even adds stamina. Unfortunately it will only inhibit you."

He said and then looked at Harry and he recognised something else. "It is not for you. Ah I see. You love her don't you? Yes you do. You have not told her yet. Well you see if you give her this she will know it. That is the curse of the gift. Everybody in the wizarding world knows this amulet as there is a legend attached to it." "Explains why there was no note." Merlin frowned and continued. "It is a most wondrous gift and you must own it to give it away. And then you can only give it if you really love the person." Merlin was smiling or rather beaming. "And now Medusa will be my slave for a day for loosing the bet." This time Harry frowned. "You should get ready and when Medusa comes tell her as well we will be moving away from this house upon my return. So basically you are telling me that I will only be able to give it to her if I truly love her." Harry continued changing the subject back." "Yes and she must love you with all her heart to be able to accept it. Oh yeah if she puts it on it will disappear. It is still there just inside her. Anyway what is the story of moving." "I will tell you when Medusa is back as well" Harry said waving the question away.

He apparated to Ginny and found her asleep on her bed. He sat next to her and started stroking her hair. He lost time of how long he was doing that before getting up and finishing the charms on the door as well as her bed and the drapes. When he finished he saw she was watching him.

"Hey sleepy head you slept well?" She nodded and patted the bed next to her. He lay down next to her. "There is something I want to tell you." She said looking into his eyes. Brown and green started melting together until it was impossible to see the original colours. Harry put his hand out and hooked some stray hair behind her ear he started withdrawing his had but she gripped it and held to her face. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her removing the amulet with the other hand.

"I found something that I really want you to have. Originally I wanted to make it a Portkey but is too beautiful to serve only that purpose." He showed her the amulet and she gasped "That is the amulet of the Sorceress." She said awestruck.

"So I've been told and I want you to have it." She just sat there knowing the legend and some of the implications but none of the other properties of the amulet. "Harry, are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean." Harry nodded and kissed her. He did not know how, what or why but he did. Where he got the courage or if something told him to just do that he did. It did not last long but that did not make it short.

He withdrew from her and said. "Does that answer you question?" She nodded and smiled. Harry sat behind her and placed the amulet around her neck. He watched the amulet as there was no clasp on it. He put the ends together and they connected. With that the amulet disappeared. Harry then sank to the ground to be on his knees in front of her. Taking both her hands in his he said. "Ever since your first year you became more than the sister of a friend, you became a friend. Then you became more by being at my side last year. I started feeling responsible towards you. Seeing you unhappy made me unhappy. I started loving you. I always did love you but now I am in love as well. Will you please be my girlfriend Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes Harry Potter I will be honoured to be you girlfriend and she leaned forward to kiss him again. This time they made it last.

The book read:

Although Mages and sorceresses are only myth today it is said that the last wizard that was powerful enough to be classified according to legend was Merlin. It is said that the amulet if the sorceress was made before the mysterious disappearance of the mages. A mage forged it after finding what he considered a soul mate which was unheard of for this generation. Although there is not much known of the origin of the amulet even less is known of the properties of the amulet. First of all the amulet can only be given to someone by the owner who must be the owner Amulet of the Mage as well. There is nothing known of this amulet except that it is supposed to be a spiritual thing but this writer had no luck in finding anything of this amulet. Not even a picture. Second he must be wholeheartedly in love with the one to receive the amulet. He must hold a secret from the person to receive the gift. Both must have seen what no one else has seen as well as shared this experience. Both must be from strong blood lines. Only a female can wear the amulet. If any of these questions answers in the negative then the amulet will not accept the recipient. If the amulet rejects someone it will always be visible. If the amulet accepts the bearer it will only appear by its own will – if it has a will. The amulet can only be removed in death and then only the bearer of the amulet of the mage can do so.

Some of the known properties of the amulet are that it increases stamina and boosts mental capabilities. The amulet gives some form of protection against the elements whether it is lightning, fire, cold, wind and even lesser magic's. The bearer will find herself with a knack for learning new things and will be surprised by her discoveries especially since she will retain this knowledge. The worst thing that can happen to a new bearer is to already have a thirst for knowledge. As you can see there is not much known of the amulet. If you are the lucky bearer of this priceless and selfless gift then please record you findings and send it to the writer. The amulet has been lost for millennia. The last known bearer disappeared after bearing a son who was a squib in a prestigious family.

The remarkable thing about this amulet is that everyone in the wizarding world knows of it but at the time I am writing this there are no one that can tell me anything about it except they saw a photo of it.

After reading the passage Ginny sat shocked holding her breast. In all the other books she could find in the house some mentioned the amulet in name and that the amulet is a lost legend.

How can I accept this. although Ginny knew and understood her feelings for Harry she also knew that he did not know of the amulet or what it represented. What if he would rather give it to someone else if he knew the properties. Well according to the book it would only accept me if he really wanted me to have it. I will tell him in anyway.

With her resolve set Ginny headed for the next book that she never knew was at home. What she did not know was that it has just begun.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus Lupin entered the office of Albus Dumbledore with a long face and the years were showing like never before. The meeting was called the morning which was to start of with highly lopsided as they usually knew at least a week in advance that there would be a meeting.

The reason for his dearth of mind and appearance everyone was anxiously awaiting.

Moving around Remus greeted everyone and shook hands but his spirit was not in it.

Lastly he greeted Snape and watched the session in angst. Albus was talking with the usual twinkle in his eye. But behind the scenes he knew there was trouble. With a soft sigh he indicated to Minerva that the session was in sitting.

Minerva took the silent order and lifted a glass and a spoon. A timbre resonance heralded through the enlarged office and several seats appeared. Everybody took this as their queue and headed for the soft padded seating.

Albus remained upright and addressed the order.

"Welcome the seventy fifth meeting of the Order since the reform." Here he waited a moment and quickly looked at the gathered. He saw everyone that needed to be here.

Continuing after the brief stop he said. "You all know that we need to get as much allies as we can get and that is the main reason for our gathering here tonight. Hagrid, Maxime please give us an update on the situation with the giants." Albus at this sat down and Maxime immediately got up.

"Thank you Albus." Looking down at Hagrid for support Hagrid gripped her hand. And she continued. Everybody saw this exchange but remained silent.

"We have managed to convince the two major clans not to join you-know-who but the smaller clans that banded together are not willing to commit to anything. Combined they are not strong enough to withstand the wrath of you-know-who and as such they won't be able to defend themselves."

There was a moment of silence before a general murmuring started up. Everyone looked grave at the moment. Hermoine broke the silence.

"The number of the smaller clans together is at least three times as much as the as the two major clans combined."

Maxime nodded at this. "That is not all." At this she had the attention of the group again. "The two major clans will only remain silent and not join any party unless we help those erect wards to assist in their defense."

The murmuring erupted immediately and the twinkle in the eyes of the wizened Albus was almost blurred to the point of obscurity. Minerva whispered to Albus "Very grave indeed." Albus nodded.

"We can help, well we will have to place the wards, of the major groups, but if we helped the smaller groups to place the wards on them as well won't they assist?"

Maxime's eyes searched for Hagrid's and he got up as well. Placing a arm around Maxime he said. "Yes, but there are five hundred settlements." "With between ten and sixty giants at each settlement." Dumbledore sat there with a blank face.

Flitchwick continued "It is excessive hard work to place these wards. And that is not the problem. You needed specialists for that. By all means the order could all place wards and with the guidance from me and Albus everyone would be able to assist with the two big settlements but not the rest and then it would still be extremely difficult."

Albus nodded without a word. "Filuis we don't really have a choice but we cant. Maxime cant we try to persuade them to go under the wing of the major groups." Hagrid answered. "Sorry Albus we tried that as well. The two major groups are willing but the smaller groups not. They live on ancestral land and are hard-pressed to leave. If they can have peace at their home they will join You-know-who. We tried to convince them from the error of trusting him with their family at home but they would hear none of it."

Both halve giants sat down as there were no more questions. From his seat Albus asked. "Remus; any good news from you?" Remus slowly got up running a hand over his brow. "I am sorry but no I have more bad news. I have spoken to their current leader and tried to convince him. But he would not. The problem is that they are tired of being camped together at that time of the month. Although we have an abnormal rate of healing it is still painful to wake up with a piece torn from you. You-know-who guaranteed them more freedom and although they have not agreed yet they will and soon by the sound of it." Running his hand through his hair this time he looked Albus straight in the eye. "I cannot fault them, or justify it, for that as I am a prisoner myself and to be free from that hell is only because of Severus." He indicated the man on his right.

Albus looked thoughtful at Remus before he continued. "There are at least eight thousand werewolves in Britain. It is simply impossible to cater for all."

Suddenly there was a swish sound and two additional figures graced their presence. Harry stood there dressed in black garment and his face covered and with someone Remus immediately recognized as the leader of the werewolves. Everyone jumped at the intrusion but as they saw who it was no wands was drawn except for Moody's. "Actually twenty two thousand is a nearer figure."

"And how may I assist you or rather how did you get in here?" Albus said as he saw the man in black. "Good evening to you as well Albus?" Harry said unfazed. He looked pointedly at the wand in the hands of the auror. Moody immediately returned the wand.

"As I know you seem to have a problem with the membership of the werewolves." No one answered and Harry immediately continued. "I will take that as a yes, not so." Anyway I have with me La More who is the leader of said pact and I believe Moony can confirm this." Remus nodded with a frown on his face.

"Anyway I am not here to chit-chat so hear me out. As I heard you heard the reason for this is that they do not have a means to get their hands on the potion and as such won't join you. This is a clever ploy from their side to get the potion as I can guarantee you they will not join Voldemort…" the group as a collective gasped. "…willingly. No for the sake of their humanity I went to speak to them on my own as well and this is the outcome. The problem is not the ingredients as they are I would say relatively easy to acquire." At this he looked at Severus for confirmation. Severus nodded in agreement.

"And they are willing to supply said ingredients." He looked at La More who nodded as well. "The problem is the making of the potion which is time consuming and excessively difficult. And now we are to the point in the discussion as to why I am here." Harry turned to Severus and said. "As you are not in the dual service of your masters I will be taking you with me to brew some potions…" Severus interrupted here "Don't think because you saved my life I am going anywhere with you…" He was cut by Harry who said. "You have a soft spot for her…" Harry indicated Tonks who gasped. "… I will not hesitate to take her to force you." Albus immediately whipped his wand out and a rage unknown to most said. "Evicto" and the black clad figure disappeared. "How dare he threaten us here…" Minerva began there was a clap louder than thunder and the black clad figure was back eyes shining in amusement.

"Did you know these wards..." Here he held his hands out "…dumps you in the middle of the south pacific and the trip will take three hours." "But you cannot apparate at Hogwarts." Hermoine said unable to hide her astonishment. Harry's answer was "So they say…" Albus immediately said "Evicto" Again. There was a swirl of black clouds covering Harry. A small display of lightning and then there was Harry.

Harry felt the pull to take him to the pacific again but just willed it to stop. He could feel the wards buckling under the strain of not being able to transfer him and he had to fuel the wards before they were torn apart.

Harry stood with anger in his eyes and the green was covering his whole inner eye. "Albus try that again and I will shred the wards. You cannot afford that as Voldemort…" There were the gasps again. Harry stripped further. "…Grow up for crying out loud. How do you want to fight him if you piss yourselves like a first year every time you hear the name? Anyway try that again and you will take a years leave to repair the wards." He turned and looked pointedly at Severus who at this point was holding Tonks. Nether knew how the other felt and it was quit strange that the connection existed. Harry smiled and said.

"I am sorry I should have clarified and asked but this is bigger than me. This is bigger than you…" He indicated Severus and Tonks then Albus. "Definitely bigger than you. This is bigger than every one here and combined." Harry hit the table and cracked it down the middle. It is most certainly bigger than your pet Voldemort." Here everybody was shocked. "Yes you heard right. He is grouping a lot of lesser devils under his wing." He looked at each one pointedly. "I will do whatever it takes to stop him and if includes hurting people I care about I will. I can only hope that I will stop before I am another him. So please I beg you to help me before that happens." Withdrawing his hand from the table e ran a finger along the crack and it started mending itself again.

There was a pleading note in his voice. "I will resolve your little giant problem as well and I will go to the smaller camps and sort them out and you can do the major camps which I will finalize. I only need the help of this man and an assistant for him." Albus stared at the figure for a while before answering.

"And how do you propose to get the giants on your side." At this Harry pulled a book from his robes. I will have a lot of help from someone you know. This will be the perfect answer. I have started spreading the book and I need you to help with the distribution. WWW is selling it already and I am giving it away at cost price." Albus looked at the book. The name read "Protecting Your Beloved Ones by Harry Potter"

The book looked simple enough with a soft cover. It was colored black with gold lettering. By the looks of it there were at least a thousand pages. Shocked Minerva asked "Harry wrote this." Hermoine answered "Yes all of it. The stuff in there I have never seen…" Here everyone's attention perked as there was little that Hermoine Granger did not read about. "…it is even simple enough for a student to perform." "How did you know?" interrupted Snape. "He sent a copy, not so fancy mind you, to everyone in the DA about three days ago." Hermoine answered.

Carefully hiding his shock Snape said. "I would like a copy of it as well." The figure nodded and with an unknown charm duplicated the book. "Don't worry; the information is free as long as the information remains intact without slicing and dicing." Here Harry thought the punishment for using the information in a way not desired to his will.

"How do you know Harry?" Dumbledore asked not hiding his worry. The figure shrugged before continuing. I will visit the giants later and make the proposal of placing some of the wards around their camp but not all of them. This will include the ward of escape as it is known in there.

"As I am sure you know nothing of this here is a description from the book:"

_The ward of escape is a simple yet efficient protection scheme against the dark arts and more precisely the practitioners of these magic's. The question you have to ask yourself is; if you are under attack from the menace of say Voldemort is it really important to be at home. Are you willing to see the destruction of your home yet keep your family safe? Well I sincerely hope that that is the case and if it is then you as an ordinary wizard can accomplish just that with this little ward. It is simple enough for a student to perform although he will need an hour or five to complete but the results will speak for themselves. _

_Now the ward is based on the detection of dark wizards and dark magic. The ward is designed and works in three ways. Firstly you need to place the dark magic detector, followed by the dark wizard detector. The last part is the "Perceiver of Peril" which works the same as the clock hands. What you require is a map containing all the information of where you live as well as where you need to go. Why need to go? You will ask and here is the rather simple answer. If you do not want to be there when they arrive or start performing then you need to leave. The ward displaces you in the same manner as the "Evicto" curse and places you where you indicated on the map. You need to indicate three positions on the map which will include your escape in the case of dark activity, dark presence and physical condition. I would suggest Hogwarts\Hogwarts\Hogwarts but it is up to you decide your fate. Once the positions are indicated then the map will disappear as well until you need to change your escape plans as they might not be safe anymore._

"Now the rest is how to place the wards and how to change them and some more useful information with it." Harry continued. "You can even ward your room if for example your father is a death eater and wants to hurt you." Hermoine continued.

Harry nodded and then said. "Now that you know about that I am going to be doing the same for the giants and have them transfer to the major camps in the case of an emergency but I will get clarity on that from them. I am sure I can get them to agree. It will save us the trouble of placing strenuous wards on the smaller camps."

"But it will be nearly impossible to place the wards on a whole camp…" "Hermoine stop worrying about it, it will most certainly be difficult but I will be able to do it in a day. The bigger camps will be difficult for them." Here he indicated the order. "The rest will take as long as it will to convince them to my motives."

"Okay" Hermoine answered. "Agreed!" Harry exclaimed and Albus nodded.

"Now as the bearer of worse news, Voldemort has taken Azkaban an hour ago."

Here there was an outbreak of how's and whys and Harry stood unfazed gazing out of the window not listening the shouts. How do they plan to fight him if they squabble like a bunch of first years at a fair? Harry thought to himself. Five minutes later he had enough.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry shouted. "There is nothing we can do about it. I cannot take you with me there to assist as there are apparition barriers up and they are too many for me to handle on my own! So just shut up and listen!" Harry slammed the table with the flat of his hand.

At this there was a deathly peace that was only broken by the flurry of two sets of wings.

Fawkes and his partner flew into the room and landed silently on Harry. How are you Harry? Fawkes sang. Harry looked at the bird not answering. You are keeping yourself a secret. We understand. It will remain that way. Harry nodded at the birds.

But if you can apparate here can't you take us there with you then? Harry looked out of the window again. "I can apparate with a few people but not enough to make a difference." Harry sighed. It won't even help to apparate close as he has made his own barrier that extends quite far across the ocean and into the coast as well. The only opening is where the aurors usually apparate into and that is now a death trap."

At hearing this Mr. Weasley got up and went to warn his people but Harry stopped him.

"No use for worry. There are no aurors there anymore. I have removed them when the attack started. There was nothing they would have been able to do. So I took all fifteen back to the ministry building. There were at least five hundred death eaters coming across the ocean. I have sealed the apparition point as well so there is no chance of anybody going there, except for me." Harry sighed again and looked at Albus specifically.

"He is going to make Azkaban his headquarters. It is impenetrable and he plans on placing the fidiluis charm on it as well. I cannot even breakthrough that…" Harry looked unconvinced for a moment before he added "…yet." as an after thought.

"How can you place that charm on a whole island?" Minerva asked.

Seeing a chair Harry appeared in front of the chair and plopped. Someone was about to ask how he did it but Harry just said. "I don't know and neither does any of you so please just imagine it was apparition."

"Yes you can place that charm on the whole world, if you are strong enough. Voldemort is strong enough to place the charm on Azkaban." Harry finished tired.

"Anyway I am here to assist you and make a sort of truce where I inform you and you inform me of events as they occur. I think if a mutual agreement can be reached then we will all have an easier time and the benefits will be mutual."

Albus interrupted her and said. "You are always there it is only we that find out you were somewhere where we weren't." "Albus I have no problem with the quelling of the evil but the thing that always nearly kills me is the healing to be done afterwards." Madam Pomphrey here asked something that was bugging her for a long time. "What is the blue light that you heal the hurt with?" Harry lifted his hand from his lap and stared at it for a moment, turning to look at her he said. "The Curing Hand is a traditional way of healing and so far there is only one that has the ability that I found. Here is one more person here that are capable and seeing that she will be near I can teach her." When he said this he looked at Tonks. If there was no mask she would have seen a slight smile deforming his mouth. "Anyway that is the most tiring thing you can do to yourself." Harry finished sadly. He knew he needed at least thirty six trunk hours to build up his energy levels after healing a handful of people.

"Why don't you join the Order?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stared at Albus before shaking his head. "The first thing you will want to know is who I am and for that you are not ready. Besides there some things that I am not ready to explain for example where they are going." Here there was a staring contest between Albus and Harry and neither was willing to release.

A moment later a house elf appeared with a tray containing drinks. Everyone accepted heartily. Albus proposed a toast "To the further relationship between you and the Order." Harry raised his glass and made a motion with his hand that no one saw.

Everyone stuttered and made gurgling sounds chocking the liquid down. The house elf was already gone and Harry waited for a fine glow to be grown around everyone. By the time everyone caught their breath Harry saw the glow very faint but that was all that was necessary.

"What was that?" someone asked. Harry laughed a ruthless laugh and said "Let's find out." He lazily lifted his wand and pointed it at Remus and simply said "Avade Cadavre" A dark green light emanated from the wand, the killing curse was on its way to deliver a death blow. Remus dropped the glass in his hand and watched waiting for the inevitable.

Then he disappeared.

A few screams was heard but the shock was simply too much for anybody to do anything. No one reacted; they only sat staring at the position where Remus used to be they all thought dead. Pointing his wand at Severus and Tonks he did the same. They were too shocked to do anything either and Tonks waited. She vanished as well and next in line was Severus. He waited in awe as the green streaked to him before he disappeared as well. Harry watched this without even moving a further finger.

Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. Orange fur aligned the top of the chair that Severus and Tonks moments ago adorned. The green had a clear path to none other than Crookshanks. There was no time to do anything else than be there in the way of the curse and Harry did just that.

Harry found himself staring back at the curse he released half a breath ago sitting very appropriately in a very soft and relaxing chair and waiting. He erected a pure silver barrier around himself. And the curse was upon him. The killing curse he cast was more powerful than any others and even Voldemort's curse was nothing compared to his. His shield was most definitely stronger than any others but against his killing curse what could help.

The curse struck the barrier and Harry could feel the energy draining from him. Harry slapped Crookshanks from the chair and with a disgruntled meow the cat dove for the ground. Harry moved out from the front of the curse but the curse was all but depleted and the barrier as well. Harry saw the barrier fall and the remainder of the curse rebound into him.

A terrible pain ripped through his chest and the rest of his body and he dropped to his knees holding his heart. Sputtering blood he ever so slowly got up and sat on the chair. His only refuge the arms of a dreadfully inviting chair. Painfully opening his eyes he watched as the order stared at him the cat, him, Remus, him, Snape, him, Tonks, him and then simply him.

Everybody gripped their wands out and sent the stupefy curse at him. Harry sat looking at the curses and conjured the silver shield without even using a wand. The shield deflected the curses out the window where they vanished into the night.

Crookshanks immediately dove for Harry's lap and stood on him with his hair on end challenging anyone that wanted to try that again. He was awarded with a hand brushing his neck and jaw line. A whisper answered his antics Thanks but you must be careful. Accidents happen. Harry finished. Crookshanks turned to look at him studying Harry critically. "You are hurt. I can smell the blood." Harry nodded and with that the cat made himself comfortable in his lap keeping a weary eye on the rest of the room and purring in content.

To his amazement Severus came to his rescue. "You imbeciles! Can't you see what he just did?"

They looked at him then at the Ranger and slowly realization dawned on the gathering. "But you cannot block that curse?" Minerva exaggerated and pointed at Tonks, Severus and Remus a few moments later. The room broke into whispered conversation. "And you cannot live through it either!" She exclaimed to point a certain event out.

Albus sat there looking at the order with a certain twinkle sparkling to an unknown tune except that the tune was being played at quite a pace.

Albus cleared his throat and immediately got the attention of everyone. "Would you mind telling us how you blocked the curse?" Albus asked Harry.

Harry dropped the shield which immediately disappeared. "I did not block it. I just weakened it." Harry said before he coughed. He could feel a small amount of blood escaping his mouth but thanks to the mask no one saw it. "Mine is truly unstoppable."

A few murmurs broke out again. "Very well. Then why are they not dead?" Albus continued exasperated at the answer and a certain amount of hope dwindling. "Well every spell has a signature and the signature we see are what we call is the spell. Basically I have found a way to detect the signature of the death spell through the use of a potion. Not actually the potion itself but your aura. Once the curse enters your aura your body will trigger some accidental magic that will, for lack of a better word apparate you away." Here he stopped and waited.

Everyone was thoughtful for a while before Hermoine asked. "If you cannot apparate at Hogwarts then how did they move from one place to the other?" and Harry could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

"That is the beauty thereof. First of all if it detects if the curse on an impending collision course. Then if it is your bodies natural defenses kicks in. The result as you so placidly put it is much the same as a port key. It transfers you from one place to another. A dizzy spell will hit you though but I believe it is rather better than the alternative. And no, it is not a port key. It looks for a safer refuge within your peripheral vision and relocates you there. It must see to where it will have to take you and if you're eyes are closed it will take you to the last known place. If the last place was some time ago it will very unceremoniously dump you in front of Hogwarts." Harry looked at the gathering and continued.

"The last effect of the spell is rather handy. Ever wondered why you have to almost kill Voldemort's forces before they disappear?" Here everybody nodded. "This potion does the same thing. Much like the hand of the clocks once your life-force tells you that you are Death Impending you will be taken to her…" Here he pointed at Poppy. "…infirmary."

Everybody ooh'ed and aah'ed. After a few moments he continued. "That is another reason I need them." He pointed at Severus. "Further to that I need someone in the order that are reliable, won't piss his pants every time he hears the name Voldemort, further I need to be able to trust said person." Severus raised his eyebrows at this and well almost everyone else for that matter but refrained from commenting.

"Very well, this endeavor has my blessing but only if they are willing." Albus answered.

Tonks and Severus shared a look before they both nodded rather enthusiastically.

Harry handed each of them an amulet. "Press the Red orb to go to my haven. Blue will take you to the entrance hall of this castle. You can change it at a later stage." Putting his hand in his pocket Harry withdrew two books that he enlarged as he handed them to Ron and Hermoine. "From Harry"

"I will be in contact. Severus, Tonks please activate the amulets now." Looking at the werewolf and then Albus. "Tomorrow night at ten same place." And without further ceremony Harry vanished sending the Werewolf leader home as well.

The order sat in shock as the rest vanished without a trace.

"Would you mind sharing that with us?" Albus asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "Well it is basically the new books from Harry for the DA. I would say an extension on that one." He pointed at the one on the desk. "And no, I cannot share it with you as you will not be able to read it anyway." With that he handed the book to Albus who frowned and nodded in agreement. "I am sure you can just ask him in anyway."

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Albus asked but everyone was still shocked at what happened just moments ago. "Then until tomorrow as I would say lets make it nine." Everybody agreed and slowly made their way to the fireplace.

"Albus" Minerva started. "Who is that man?" Albus looked grave and answered. I believe the one that can tell us that I have alienated to such a point that he will no longer be willingly in my company." Albus sighed and rubbed his nose. An irritating inclination he started applying after the first run in with Voldemort.

Minerva remained silent before answering. "I believe we are all guilty. Will you ask him to join the order when you see him again?" Albus nodded almost enthusiastically. If only he knew.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus and Tonks found themselves in a kitchen that was as large as the one at his manor and that was saying something. Severus aided Tonks in straightening up. "You alright?" Tonks blushed momentarily hooking some hair behind her ear. "Yes I am fine thank you." Severus smiled and wrapping her hand in his they headed out of the kitchen. Together they admired the walls. Living pictures of the different places within the wizarding world. They stopped to look at a picture of Hogwarts showing Hagrid taming a rather large horse. Both smiled but neither voiced their opinions.

Although Severus was known to be a heartless, cold, indifferent, nonchalant person al these things have changed from a certain event that brought forth his disengagement from Voldemort. Heading for the opposite wall they saw a scene displaying at Knockturn Ally and next to that a scene at Hogsmead. Peering at the representation a cold hand encircled his heart and he felt Tonks tense up next to him. Lucuis Malfoy was heading into a shop.

A voice from behind startled both of them. "He frequents that shop weekly. "They whirled around in search of the intruding voice and saw the ranger as he was known approach.

"Sorry for barging in like this. Next time I will only appear behind that door. It won't lead you to anything so please refrain from using it."

"As you have deducted I hope these are live events at the respective places. There is not much further to them. Please follow me." With that he took them through various rooms within their living space indicating the various things and abbreviating as he went on. "You can change the colors as you see fit." He waved his hand in an off hand manner showing how much he felt for the colors they would choose. He headed for a rather large door. He stopped in front of it and turned to face them.

"In here you will find you workspace. A lot of books as you can imagine will litter the place as well. I know you are an accomplished potions master so I will not dwell on your area of expertise. Here you can make what you want as long as you deliver what I require. If you don't I will not hesitate to kick you out. Time is different here. Three hours in here is the same as one week outside. You will age at the outside time though." "Wow" Tonks exclaimed. Harry nodded before continuing.

"You will need all the time you can lay your hands on trust me. Tonks your training in the art of healing will start in a week from today. There are firstly a certain amount of potions that needs your attention. I will however not be training you."

Severus frowned and voiced his concern. "Who will train her then?" "Either Harry or Ginny. She will be more comfortable with them." Severus nodded.

"You will find all my requirements on the table once you enter the door. If they are completed you can continue with what you feel like. Please spend some time to make some health potions as well. We will need them. I have left a copy of my personal potions manual for your perusal. Please do not attempt to remove it as this…" Here he indicated the castle "Is rather persistent on guarding my artifacts. Please do not question the house elves either. They will assist you where necessary and follow your requests but they are free."

A very well dressed house elf appeared with a small plop sitting on the table next to Harry. He draped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear which earned him a giggle. "Her name is Lilly." Severus raised an eyebrow at this but refrained from saying anything. "She is the child of Dobby and Winky." Please treat her like your own child." Lilly smiled at Harry then at them and waved." They both returned the wave and with that she plopped away again. A very small amount of noise could be heard from the kitchen as well as a soft hum.

Harry looked fondly in the direction of the kitchen before he finished his conversation.

"I will visit you in exactly one castle week, unless something urgent arises." Harry smiled waved and vanished.

"He is weird." Tonks commented when their host took his leave. Severus smiled and cupped her chin to force her to look into his eyes. "As are you" He said fondly kissing her nose. "Now let's see the room he set aside for our little brewing exhibition." "What do you mean our." "I know you have a certain love for the intricacies of brewing that very few achieve." Severus said. "Well what are we waiting for?" Together they pushed the double doors in and what met their eyes stopped both of them in their tracks.

Severus blinked and blinked again. Looking at Tonks he saw basically the same look of bewilderment adorning her face as well.

Looking back into the room he took stock… slowly.

"At least twenty five by twenty five yards (Meters)" "Uh huh" was her answer

Two walls lined with books. The other was covered with various cupboards and racks. Three long tables lay vertically to the entrance covered with various utensils and in the middle f the room on a big pedestal was a book. A very, very, very large book at that. The bit of the room that remained was white and although there was no light visible anywhere the room or rather cavern was brightly lit. The floor was white as well and there were no windows either but that did not make part of the stock that Severus was interested in. Another pedestal stood to the front of the room with a single paper on it. A light glow emanated from said pedestal and for some reason Severus was interested with what was on it.

He slowly crossed the room to said pedestal staying clear of anything that he might disrupt. Tonks followed much slower. As Severus reached the otherside of the room he turned to see how Tonks was doing as she usually fell over everything. He raised an eyebrow and appraised her. The look she received she knew and answered before the question could be asked.

"I am not really any clumsier than the next person. It is an act so that the next death eater cannot connect me to… well me." As if it made sense he simply nodded and turned back the pedestal.

He picked the parchment up and read aloud.

_Severus:_

_I assume that by now you saw the layout of the lab._

_Currently there are three tables. The one on the farthest side of the room is my table. There is currently a potion in the brew there so please let it be._

_The first order that we need is the Wolfsbane. We need 25000 tablets of these. The procedure to tablet them is in the book on the pedestal on page 2550._

Severus scowled at this but continued to read in anyway.

_Then we require healing potions. There are quite a few to choose from. Please do not let the ingredients deter you. You will find everything in the cupboards from phoenix tears to unicorn and dragon blood. _

Here his brows shot up. Mumbling a "Wow".

_Further to that if you need anything else please ask Lilly. I will make arrangements for said ingredient._

There the note stopped blank. Severus for his part turned around and once again stared at the room. He smiled and took a hold of Tonks and whirled around with her.

"Lets get busy." He said but before he could turn her loose she grabbed onto him.

"O no we won't!" There is something else I want first." This said with a giggle she grabbed his arm and ran from the room with him in tow….


End file.
